


Constelação Kyungsoo

by Pandae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Time, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 60,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandae/pseuds/Pandae
Summary: O príncipe Kim Jongin era conhecido por seu ceticismo e por sua vida boêmia. Todas as suas crenças giravam ao redor de uma boa taça de vinho e uma mulher – ou rapaz – para satisfazê-lo por uma noite. Era uma boa vida, em sua opinião. Ele conseguia lidar bem com as responsabilidades que estavam chegando juntamente com a coroação e com o casamento forçado, ele entendia bem o que tudo aquilo implicava e estava conformado com tudo isso… Até que seus olhos cruzaram com os de um cavalariço de seu reino e ele sentiu todo seu corpo queimar.E agora, em sua pele e principalmente em seu coração, estava marcado um conjunto de estrelas formando uma constelação sem nome que contradizia tudo aquilo que ele acreditava – ou, no caso, deixava de acreditar.Uma marca que significava apenas uma coisa. Ele, Kim Jongin, havia encontrado sua alma gêmea.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai & Oh Sehun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic foi a primeira long que postei e significa muito pra mim <3   
> Queria agradecer a Geo por ter betado Constelação Kyungsoo inteira, a minseokbaek pela capa maravilhosa, a junxinglover por ser a madrinha dessa fic, a Bia (selectexo) por todo apoio e também por ter feito um trailer incrível <3 
> 
> Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5Dg2WG5Tvk&t=2s

Kim Jongin suspirou fazendo um biquinho quando a Velha Ama fez menção de se retirar para o quartinho anexo ao seu. Ele, no auge dos seus seis anos, odiava com todas as forças ficar sozinho naquele quarto enorme com tantas cortinas fazendo sombras assustadoras que o faziam querer se encolher e chorar.

— Sua Graça, o senhor deseja que eu fique mais um pouco? – A Velha Ama perguntou com um sorriso doce em seus lábios finos.

O pequeno Jongin assentiu e observou a mulher retornar até a poltrona ao lado de sua cama. Sentou-se ali, bem na pontinha como se tivesse medo de sujar o estofado, como sempre fazia desde que fora incubida de cuidar do jovem príncipe.

— Conta uma história até eu dormir, por favor? – Pediu o pequeno com os olhinhos brilhando e a Velha Ama concordou.

— O que o senhor deseja ouvir esta noite, senhor?

Jongin se encolheu na coberta pensando bem sobre qual das histórias de dragões e monstros que viviam na floresta ele queria ouvir naquela noite. No entanto, ao se sobressaltar com um vento forte na janela de seu quarto, decidiu por fim não querer ouvir nada que fosse muito amedrontador.

— Alguma que a senhora ainda não tenha me contado. – Respondeu por fim.

A Velha Ama respirou fundo, pensativa. Ela contava histórias até Jongin dormir antes mesmo do garoto aprender a falar, era uma missão bem difícil encontrar alguma que o príncipe não conhecia… Até que se lembrou de uma e sorriu fraco passando a mão distraidamente na parte interna de seu braço esquerdo. Lembrava-se de já ter iniciado aquela histórias tantas vezes para o garoto e tantas vezes ter sido rejeitada que por fim parara de tentar contar, mas talvez naquela noite ele gostaria de ouví-la.

— Existe uma história que o senhor ainda não me permitiu contar. – Ela começou – Posso contá-la hoje, Sua Graça? – Jongin assentiu estremecendo ao ouvir um trovão distante. – Muito bem, há milhares e milhares de anos quand-

— Por que todas as histórias começas “há milhares e milhares de anos”? – Interrompeu o pequeno.

— Porque é assim que as coisas são, é quando tudo começou. – A mulher respondeu pacientemente – Como eu ia dizendo, há muitos anos, quando a terra ainda estava tomada pelos Antigos e tudo o que existia era ódio e sangue, guerras atrás de guerras… Todos possuíam a pele repleta de marcas de tinta, como se fossem símbolos profanos, e passavam os dias e noites nessa guerra infinita. Não havia luz. Não havia esperança. Não havia bondade. Não havia nada. – A Velha Ama ajeitou-se melhor na poltrona – Então, uma bebezinha nasceu no meio de todo esse caos. Ela era tão pequena e não havia marca nenhuma em sua pele. Seus pais a odiaram no instante em que a viram porque possuíam o coração endurecido e não conseguiam sentir nada além de ódio. “O que vamos fazer com isso?”, perguntou a mãe e a bebezinha só chorava, “quando eu for para a guerra, irei abandoná-la no meio da floresta”, respondeu o pai…

— Essa é a história de como a Deusa Mãe sobreviveu e guiou os Antigos para a perdição. – Constatou Jongin – Eu pedi uma história nova.

— Calma, pequeno príncipe. Irei chegar na parte nova da história em breve. – A Ama respondeu – Bem, como o senhor já sabe, a Deusa Mãe sobreviveu porque ela não era feita de ódio igual todos os outros. Quando ela se reergueu, tomada pelo poder da natureza, dizimou todos os Antigos e assumiu o Trono Celestial, repovoando a terra com pessoas puras incapazes de marcarem sua pele com tinta…

— Se ela repovoou com pessoas puras, por que ainda existem guerras? – Questionou o pequeno em um fio de voz.

— Porque os humanos são incapazes de serem inteiramente puros, Sua Graça. A Deusa Mãe aniquilou a maldade, mas deixou a todos o direito de escolha, e infelizmente nossos antepassados decidiram voltar aos velhos hábitos de guerra. Mas esse não é o foco da história de hoje… – A mulher suspirou novamente ouvindo o barulho da chuva recém começada – A Deusa Mãe sabia como era se sentir sozinha, sentir-se abandonada, e ela não queria que nós, os seus filhos, nos sentíssemos assim. E pensando nisso ela teve a brilhante ideia de nos criar em pares. Cada pessoa no mundo inteirinho possui uma alma gêmea, alguém que o completa e o ama, alguém que foi prometido e feito especialmente para você…

— E como eu sei quem é minha alma gêmea?

— Ah, a Deusa Mãe pensou nisso quando nos criou. No instante em que os olhos se encontram, você é marcado, uma marca única que sempre irá remeter aquela pessoa. Uma marca feita de tinta, mas não como os símbolos profanos dos Antigos, uma marca tão pura quanto o amor que sente-se pelo outro. A Marca aparece no interior do braço esquerdo e, como se só isso não fosse o suficiente, ainda é estabelecido um laço com o outro e podem viajar pelos sonhos…

— Isso parece mais fantasioso que as histórias de dragões. – Murmurou sonolento – Por que não conheço ninguém que foi marcado?

— Mas você conhece, Príncipe. – A Ama sorriu arregaçando as mangas de seu vestido até que o interior do braço esquerdo estivesse à mostra, nele uma pequena tatuagem de um javali aparecia por entre as rugas e pelancas.

— A senhora foi marcada? – Questionou o pequeno arregalando os olhos e a Ama assentiu – Quando? Como?

— Eu tinha 13 anos na época e ele 16. Eu estava pegando água no poço no meio da floresta quando o vi, nossos olhos se encontraram e senti meu braço latejar. Ele era um caçador. – Os olhos da mulher perderam o foco como se visualizassem o passado – Nos casamos quando completei 15 anos. Era incrível, Sua Graça, a forma como sempre éramos puxados um para _dentro_ do outro em momentos de fortes emoções e vivenciávamos as experiências como se _fossemos_ o outro. E, durante as noites, acabávamos literalmente nos mesmos sonhos e podíamos conversar lá, mesmo que no dia seguinte talvez não nos lembrássemos.

— E o que aconteceu com ele?

— Lembra quando eu disse que a Deusa Mãe nos deixou escolhas e alguns homens escolheram ser maus? – Ela murmurou voltando a realidade – Você é muito novo para entender o que aconteceu, mas digamos que homens maus o tiraram de mim e tiraram meu filho de meus braços. – A mulher arrumou seu vestido e respirou fundo.

— O que aconteceu depois?

— Eu vim para o castelo e me tornei sua ama de leite, Sua Alteza. – Respondeu ela.

— Você sente falta dele? Se vocês se encontravam durante os sonhos, o que você vê agora quando dorme?

— Você tem perguntas interessantes para um garoto tão novo. – Ela sorriu – Está tarde, Vossa Alteza, durma bem e outro dia irei responder suas perguntas.

A mulher deu um beijo tímido na testa do garotinho e se virou para ir para seu quarto. Jongin não conseguiu dormir naquela noite e, se prestasse bastante atenção, conseguiria ouvir o choro baixinho da Velha Ama sendo abafado pela chuva que caía do lado de fora do castelo.


	2. Em sua pele

A cabeça de Jongin latejava naquele momento. Se havia uma coisa que o garoto odiava com todas as suas forças eram aquelas reuniões intermináveis que exigiam que ele participasse só porque ele era o príncipe, o primeiro na linha de sucessão, o único herdeiro e tudo o mais. Uma grande chatice em sua opinião.

— Então fica decidido que a coroação do Príncipe Kim Jongin acontecerá na semana seguinte ao seu casamento que deverá ocorrer em até, no máximo, um ano. – O Vice-Regente encerrou e todos assentiram.

— Já que a votação sobre como e quando será meu casamento terminou, posso finalmente descobrir quando vou conhecer a Princesa Margareth? – Jongin questionou reprimindo um bocejo.

— Princesa _Marjorie_ Argeen Ealhburh. – O Rei rosnou e Jongin apenas deu de ombros, ele nunca iria saber onde errara para ter um filho tão irresponsável mesmo se perguntando isso toda a noite – Já que você não presta atenção em nada do que é dito nas reuniões, poderia apenas lembrar o nome de sua noiva?

— Relaxa, pai. Se eu esquecer é só chamá-la de Princesa. – Jongin abriu um sorriso falso e o suspiro que rodeou a grande mesa de pedra foi coletivo. Nenhum deles achava que o príncipe estava pronto para assumir o trono, mas tradições eram importantes e era uma tradição que o Príncipe assumisse o trono aos vinte e um anos, e que o mesmo não deveria estar solteiro quando o fizesse.

— Príncipe Jongin, devo lembrá-lo que sua futura esposa chega nessa mesma tarde. – O Vice-Regente falou de uma forma polida, mas que deixava claro como detestava o mais novo – E que o casamento é um-

— Uma aliança importante com o Reino Banshee e blábláblá. Eu sei, vocês só falam disso por horas inteiras durante os últimos meses. – Jongin revirou os olhos. 

— Você vai assumir o meu lugar no trono, Jongin! – O Rei respirou fundo tentando manter a calma, mas o rosto vermelho e o suor escorrendo pelo pescoço deixavam claro o quão irritado ele estava – Quando você vai começar a criar um pouco de responsabilidade?

— Devo procurar a data na minha agenda? – Ironizou o mais novo e sabia que estava passando dos limites – Okay, peço desculpas. Eu apenas estou cansado e juro pela Deusa Mãe que irei fazer tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para que a Princesa Marjorie sinta-se em casa aqui em nosso reino, satisfeitos?

— Isso é o mínimo que você deve fazer, garoto insolente. – Seu pai rosnou de volta e levantou-se da mesa, todos os outros fizeram o mesmo em seguida – Declaro a reunião encerrada.

E, como diziam as malditas tradições, apenas depois que o Rei havia se retirado do local é que os outros puderam fazer o mesmo.

⚔

O Reino Naharis possuía um clima com estações bem definidas. Estavam na primavera, uma brisa suave tomava conta de todo local e o cheiro das flores perfumava o ambiente inteiro. Era o clima perfeito para usar roupas mais leves sem nenhuma capa com pedras preciosas circundando suas bordas ou coroas de ouro maciço que, além de serem pesadas, ainda faziam o couro cabeludo suar.

Então, em um clima tão lindo e suave, era compreensível que Jongin estivesse mal humorado observando a estrada que se estendia a sua frente enquanto esperava a chegada da Princesa Marjorie usando as roupas pesadas que o protocolo exigia que ele usasse. Sentia os cabelos grudarem na nuca e o suor escorrer por suas costas. Inferno, sentia até as bolas suarem presas naquela calça de couro estúpida!

E, para piorar o calor que sentia, uma multidão reunia-se atrás dele. Todos curiosos e a espera da princesa. Será que ela era tão bonita quanto os boatos diziam? Ou ela era uma bruxa como os mitos falavam? Todos aqueles curiosos infelizes se amontoavam e deixavam o ambiente ainda mais quente do que estaria normalmente.

— Sorria, Jongin. Você está prestes a conhecer a sua noiva. – Taemin, seu amigo e filho do Senhor da Moeda, sussurrou em seu ouvido.

— E acho bom esse “prestes” chegar logo. – Resmungou revirando os olhos.

— Você só reclama, Jongin. Devia aproveitar o momento. – Sehun, seu outro amigo e filho do Vice-Regente, murmurou rindo debochado.

— Aproveitar o momento? – Jongin bufou – Não é você que está com as bolas espremidas numa maldita calça de couro. Quem foi que escreveu esses protocolos infelizes que me obrigam a usar isso no calor?!

Em resposta, os outros dois apenas riram alto recebendo um olhar reprovador do Vice-Regente. Jongin odiava a sorte que aqueles infelizes possuíam, além de serem da alta nobreza ainda por cima não precisavam seguir essas regras estúpidas e podiam fazer o que quisessem.

Não que ele mesmo não fizesse o que queria ou seguisse todas as regras.

Sua linha de pensamento foi interrompida quando, no final da estrada, uma nuvem de poeira surgiu. Jongin respirou fundo e sentiu um frio de ansiedade na barriga, ergueu o queixo e nem se incomodou quando um dos servos se aproximou enxugando seu suor com um lenço limpo.

Quando as carruagens pararam à sua frente, Jongin engoliu em seco. A verdade é que estava tão curioso quanto todos que se amontoavam ali, ele não queria passar o resto da vida ao lado de uma sapa feia. Jongin, com seus pais o ladeando, aproximou-se. Os criados abriram a porta da carruagem e murmuram coisas para quem estava lá dentro.

Seu coração estava acelerado e ele prendeu a respiração no instante em que estenderam a mão para a Princesa descer, sentia que todos no ambiente faziam o mesmo em expectativa e, quando a garota desceu da carruagem, foi como se pudessem respirar o ar fresco novamente.

Ela era linda, não tinha como negar. Seus cabelos ruivos caiam em cascatas pelos seus ombros cobertos apenas pela capa preta que vestia, seu vestido vermelho possuía um decote generoso que era impossível não olhar e sua pele alva não parecia ter nenhuma imperfeição.

Todos se ajoelharam, exceto pela família real de Naharis que a cumprimentaram com um leve curvar. A garota também se curvou e abriu um sorriso tímido se aproximando.

— É um imenso prazer recebê-la em nosso reino, Sua Alteza. – Cumprimentou o Rei.

— O prazer é todo meu, Vossa Majestade. – Seus olhos cor de âmbar focaram em Jongin e a princesa arqueou a sobrancelha – Então imagino que você seja o Príncipe Jongin?

— Príncipe Kim Jongin, a sua disposição. – Ele abriu seu melhor sorriso e curvou-se novamente.

— Imagino que esteja cansada da viagem, Princesa Marjorie. – A Rainha falou e fez um gesto com a mão para que um de seus criados se aproximasse – Nossos servos irão levar suas coisas para seus novos aposentos e mais tarde, se preferir, o Príncipe Jongin poderá te mostrar todo o castelo.

— Seria eternamente grata se me permitissem tomar um longo banho, Vossa Majestade, a viagem foi extremamente longa e desconfortável.

Depois de todas essas formalidades serem cumpridas, Jongin finalmente pode retornar aos seus aposentos e se livrar daquelas roupas pesadas, quase soltou um gemido de prazer quando se viu longe daquela calça de couro e suas bolas voltaram a respirar.

Os dias que se seguiram a chegada da Princesa Marjorie foram um tanto tumultuados, tudo e todos pareciam girar ao redor da garota, e seus melhores amigos ainda haviam sido totalmente encantados pela presença dela – ou melhor, pela presença de seu decote. Ela vestia-se diferente das garotas de seu reino, não tinha vergonha em usar vestidos abertos ou exibir seus braços e costas, e possuía uma língua afiada que dava nos nervos.

Mas Jongin poderia lidar com a língua afiada dela. O que começou a fazer com que ele a detestasse eram os dias melancólicos. Marjorie – Ou Argeen, como segredou preferir ser chamada – era uma bagunça de sentimentos que Jongin não conseguia, ou queria, lidar. Em alguns dias ela parecia apenas querer matar alguém e em outros ela parecia prestes a se matar. E nunca acontecia nada para que justificasse essas mudanças bruscas de humor da garota, ela só era uma princesa mimada.

E a pele da garota não era perfeita como ele julgara a princípio, ela possuía olheiras tão profundas quando estava sem maquiagem que Jongin chegou a se questionar se algum dia a garota havia dormido.

Como se não bastasse tudo isso, ainda havia a rotatividade de servos para dormirem no quarto anexo ao da princesa porque todos simplesmente tinham medo dela.

— Ela é uma bruxa, estou dizendo. – Era o que os criados comentavam – Ela acorda toda noite gritando ou chorando e, juro pela Deusa Mãe, Jane pegou a princesa falando sozinha no quarto ainda ontem!

Jongin não era mais criança para acreditar nessas histórias de bruxas, dragões e almas gêmeas, então estava pouco se fudendo para o que comentavam da princesa, ele só não aguentava mais qualquer coisa que fosse relacionado aquela garota desagradável.

— Nós vamos ao bordel hoje. – Jongin falou tão logo encontrou seus amigos naquela tarde – Eu preciso beber muito e de uma boa foda ou eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que vou enlouquecer.

— Ainda irritado com a princesinha? – Taemin perguntou servindo um copo de vinho para si.

— Ela é insuportável! Sabem o que ela me respondeu hoje quando questionei se era verdade o que os servos diziam dela? – Jongin rosnou e virou o líquido de seu copo de uma vez.

— Que isso não era da sua conta? – Sehun retrucou e recebeu um olhar afiado de Jongin.

— Ela teve a audácia de olhar no fundo dos meus olhos e dizer “Oh, sim, inclusive ontem mesmo estava me banhando em sangue de virgens”. – Resmungou Jongin afinando a voz em uma péssima imitação da princesa – E depois ainda riu! Riu não, gargalhou! Ela acha que eu sou o que? Um bobo da corte?

Taemin e Sehun se encararam antes de começarem a rir. Eles simplesmente adoravam as histórias que Jongin contava sobre a garota, ela era hilária.

— Ah qual é, Jongin, que tipo de príncipe chega para a princesa e pergunta: “Você é uma bruxa?” – Sehun falou rindo. – Me admira ela não ter feito você engolir a sua coroa! E além do mais, desde quando você acredita em coisas sobrenaturais?

— Não acredito e eu não perguntei se ela era uma bruxa. – Rosnou Jongin – Só queria perguntar se ela chorava a noite e o motivo, dar um conforto a ela ou algo do tipo.

Seus amigos reviraram os olhos e não disseram mais nada sobre aquele assunto.

— Vamos ao bordel de sempre hoje? No Lotto? – Sehun falou depois de algum tempo, seus olhos assumindo um brilho estranho como quase sempre acontecia quando iam aquele lugar.

— Claro, você precisa encontrar sua alma gêmea, não é, Hunnie? – Zombou Taemin.

— Isso de “alma gêmea” não existe, achei que tínhamos concordado com isso. – Sehun respondeu massageando seu bíceps esquerdo de forma desconfortável, seu rosto estranhamente assumindo uma coloração avermelhada.

— E não existe mesmo. – Jongin disse – Mas que você está apaixonado pelo dono do bordel, não tem como negar.

— Não estou não. – Retrucou Sehun fazendo um biquinho como uma criança mimada – Eu só acho que aquele bordel tem as melhores pessoas. E hoje nem quero ficar com o Ba… Com um garoto.

— Aham, Sehun. E eu sou virgem. – Taemin falou levantando-se – Enfim, tenho algumas coisas a fazer, nos encontramos lá no horário de sempre?

— Com toda certeza. – Jongin murmurou cansado fechando os olhos.

Só de imaginar que passaria a noite recebendo danças de colo e bebendo até não lembrar seu nome, Jongin praticamente já sentia todo seu mau humor se esvaindo.

⚔

Jongin praticamente cantarolava no caminho até os estábulos, havia pedido para alguém arrumar seu cavalo predileto e esperava que quando chegasse lá já estivesse pronto. Não via a hora de sair cavalgando para longe daquele castelo – e do motivo de seu mau humor – para se abrigar no meio das pernas de uma pessoa qualquer, ou talvez até mais de uma.

Estava adiantado, ele sabia, mas pouco conseguia se importar com isso. Chegar um pouco mais cedo significaria beber mais e, foi pensando nisso, que Jongin adentrou os estábulos mal notando os poucos cavalariços que ainda restavam aquela hora da noite ajoelhando-se diante de si.

— Meu cavalo está pronto? – Perguntou simplesmente olhando ao redor à procura do puro-sangue que normalmente montava.

Um cavalariço se aproximou, os olhos fixos no chão, puxando um imenso cavalo negro. Ele era mais baixo do que a maioria dos outros funcionários, no entanto seus braços musculosos, aparecendo por baixo das mangas arregaçadas, chamaram a atenção de Jongin.

— Sim, Vossa Alteza. – Respondeu ele e sua voz causou um leve arrepio na coluna de Jongin.

Inferno, estava há semanas sem sexo! Era compreensível que uma voz grossa e aveludada juntamente com uns braços musculosos molhados de suor o fizessem se sentir daquela forma. Queria que o outro levantasse o olhar para ver se seu rosto era tão desejável quanto todo o resto que conseguira ver. Se desse sorte, talvez conseguiria um sexo rápido na floresta antes de partir para o bordel.

— Qual o seu nome? – Jongin perguntou.

— Do Kyungsoo, Vossa Alteza. – Apesar dos olhos baixos, o garoto possuía uma voz firme.

— Você é novo aqui? Eu… Eu não me lembro de você das últimas vezes que vim. – Falou dando um passo à frente e foi perceptível a forma como o corpo do outro enrijeceu.

— Não, senhor. Trabalho nos estábulos desde meus 18 anos, Sua Graça.

— Não, você deve estar errado. – Jongin riu sem se importar em estar flertando descaradamente, sabia que nenhum outro funcionário estaria ainda ao seu redor ou que se importassem com o que ele fazia – Eu me lembraria de alguém como você.

Kyungsoo fez menção de levantar seu olhar tamanha a surpresa e desconforto do momento, no entanto não o fez. Sabia da fama do príncipe e da forma como ele tinha por esporte flertar com todos, inclusive já havia presenciado a cena mais vezes do que gostaria.

— Vamos, olhe para mim. – Jongin sussurrou e se aproximou mais. – Quero me lembrar de seu rosto, Kyungsoo.

A voz de Jongin parecia brincar com seu nome e aquilo fez com que Kyungsoo não conseguisse se conter, levantando o olhar de uma vez e encarando o príncipe nos olhos.

Por milésimos de segundos foi como se o mundo tivesse parado e tudo o que Jongin conseguisse ver eram os olhos grandes e arregalados voltados para si, e então tudo voltou a se mover em uma velocidade avassaladora. Tão rápido quanto as batidas de seu coração e tão intenso quanto o arrepio percorrendo seu corpo e se concentrando no interior de seu braço esquerdo. A sensação era tão devastadora que não se conteve e deu um passo para trás, sabia que sua respiração estava ofegante e que havia alguma coisa errado que ele não conseguia entender. Não fazia sentido para si.

Kyungsoo entreabriu os lábios em formato de coração e levou a mão ao próprio bíceps esquerdo sem conseguir acreditar que _aquilo_ estava acontecendo. Só podia ser uma brincadeira dos deuses ou ele podia estar entendendo errado. Ele não podia ter sido marcado, não logo por _ele._

Não, aquilo não era real. Kyungsoo tinha certeza disso. Mesmo que tenha esperado sua vida inteira para encontrar sua alma gêmea, não esperava que fosse assim. Pela Deusa Mãe, ele tinha certeza que seria marcado por alguma garota da mesma classe social que ele e não por… Kyungsoo nem ao menos conseguia dizer na própria mente!

E foi sem pensar direito que fez o que fez. Não se curvou ou prestou qualquer uma das saudações que era exigido que um servo fizesse a alguém da realeza.

Kyungsoo virou-se de costas e correu.

⚔

Jongin piscou os olhos devagar ainda encarando o local por onde o cavalariço saíra. Uma voz em sua mente dizia que algo coisa importante havia acabado de acontecer, mas ele fez questão de ignorar essa sensação tal como o sentimento de que alguma coisa estava faltando ali do seu lado. Ele provavelmente só havia ficado surpreso pela beleza do garoto e estava há muito tempo sem sexo, era isso. Ele tinha certeza.

Balançou a cabeça uma vez tentando afastar o turbilhão de pensamentos que tomava conta de sua mente e apoiou o pé com segurança no estribo içando-se para cima do lombo no animal. Sem olhar para trás, Jongin começou a cavalgar para longe do castelo seguindo o caminho quase no automático.

O que havia acabado de acontecer? Ele nunca havia sentido algo nem sequer próximo aquela sensação arrebatadora de minutos atrás, nem mesmo quando alcançava um orgasmo. O que havia de tão especial naquele garoto idiota que o fizera sentir-se assim? Não, não havia nada de especial.

Então por que não conseguia parar de pensar nele e naqueles malditos olhos gigantes?

Balançou novamente a cabeça e forçou seu cavalo a aumentar a velocidade. O vento de encontro ao seu rosto trazendo lágrimas aos seus olhos, mas ainda assim era melhor do que se permitir pensar porque parte dele sabia que, caso continuasse com os questionamentos, poderia chegar a alguma resposta que iria contra tudo o que acreditava. E ele não queria abrir mão de suas crenças – ou a falta delas.

Quando chegou ao bordel Lotto, já era bem depois do horário combinado e os cavalos de seus amigos estavam amarrados ao poste do lado de fora do estabelecimento. Respirou fundo antes de entregar as rédeas de sua montaria para um garoto parado ali juntamente com algumas moedas. Sem dizer uma palavra, Jongin atravessou a porta do que parecia ser uma rica estalagem e desceu as escadas tão conhecidas rumo a onde acontecia a verdadeira diversão.

A fumaça adentrou suas narinas antes mesmo de chegar a metade das escadas, diversas pessoas espalhadas pelo local fumavam cachimbos cheios de tabaco ou outras ervas e o cheiro de álcool misturado a perfumes caros normalmente o teriam deixado excitado, no entanto não foi o que aconteceu. Suspirou e olhou ao redor procurando por seus amigos, encontrou Taemin aos beijos com um rapaz enquanto duas garotas faziam uma dança de colo para ele, decidiu por não interrompê-lo. Sehun não estava à vista, provavelmente já estaria em algum dos quartos com o dono do bordel, como quase sempre acontecia.

Suspirou novamente e terminou de descer as escadas. Em segundos alguém já havia empurrado uma taça de vinho em suas mãos e algumas pessoas surgiram lutando por sua atenção, pois sabiam que ele dava boas gorjetas pelos serviços prestados.

— Eu quero a melhor dança de colo desse lugar. E que seja uma garota, por favor. – Ordenou para ninguém em específico indo rumo a um sofá vazio no canto do estabelecimento. – E o máximo de vinho que puderem me trazer essa noite.

As pessoas naquele bordel eram extremamente eficientes. No decorrer que a noite passava, diversas garotas passaram por seu colo tentando deixá-lo excitado e não faltou uma boa taça de vinho em suas mãos. Porém tudo o que ainda sentia era confusão e a mente girar pelo álcool ingerido.

— Você está estranho essa noite, Vossa Alteza. – A voz da garota o arrancou de seus pensamentos e ele piscou algumas vezes tentando focar a visão no rosto dela.

— Aqui eu não sou um príncipe. Sem pronomes de tratamento, por favor. – Murmurou sentindo sua língua embolar um pouco.

A garota riu. Uma risada melodiosa acompanhada por uma rebolada sutil em seu colo que devia fazê-lo se animar.

— Você que manda. – Ela sussurrou com a boca próxima ao seu ouvido.

— Qual o seu nome?

— Pode me chamar de Lia.

Jongin virou o copo de vinho que havia em sua mão e mal notou quando alguém o substituiu por um cheio. A garota era bonita e parecia ser pouco mais velha que si, possuía os cabelos pretos e olhos rasgados típicos de seu reino, e a boca de lábios finos parecia saber exatamente o que fazer para excitar um homem enquanto distribuía beijos pelo pescoço e o peito nu do princípe. Jongin não se lembrava exatamente de quando parte de suas roupas haviam sido tiradas, mas não se importava com aquilo. Ele não estava pensando em nada e era aquele o objetivo da noite.

Lia terminou de retirar sua camisa e deslizou as mãos pelos braços fortes do príncipe. Jongin deixou a cabeça tombar para trás no sofá e deixou que a garota fizesse o que quisesse com seu corpo, sentiu a língua da garota circundar seu mamilo e depois os beijos voltarem para seus ombros para, em seguida, descerem para seus bíceps. Estava distraído nas sensações gostosinhas que tomavam conta de seu corpo quando ouviu a risada melodiosa da garota. Confuso, ergueu a cabeça e franziu a testa.

— Você foi marcado, Jongin. – Ela disse sem interromper o rebolar em seu colo ou as mãos hábeis passeando por seu corpo. Seus seios desnudos balançando suavemente graças aos movimentos.

Jongin franziu ainda mais a testa. Do que infernos aquela garota estava falando justo naquele momento. Virou mais um gole de vinho.

— Foi a princesa? – A garota sorriu, os dedos fazendo pequenos círculos em seu bíceps esquerdo. – Se eu estiver sendo atrevida demais, me perdoe.

— Eu sinceramente não sei do que você está falando. – Ele disse com uma expressão ainda mais confusa.

— A marca em seu braço. Sua alma gêmea. Você a encontrou. – O tom de voz de Lia era suave como se ela comentasse sobre o clima.

Jongin paralisou e sentiu a embriaguez sumir de uma vez. Segurou os pulsos da garota firmemente e a puxou com tudo para si, os seios dela pressionando seu peitoral e os rostos tão próximos que Jongin podia sentir o hálito dela contra sua face.

— Do que você está falando? Almas gêmeas não existem. É um mito idiota para pessoas idiotas acreditarem que não estão sozinhas no mundo. – Rosnou se arrependendo logo em seguida pela grosseria e soltando o braço da garota.

Lia não pareceu se importar, ao invés disso soltou mais uma de suas risadas e voltou a acariciar o interior do bíceps esquerdo de Jongin.

— Então como me explicaria isso, Jongin? – Ela falou umedecendo os lábios com a língua e encarando o braço do príncipe.

Jongin acompanhou o olhar da garota até seu braço e teve que se segurar para não pular longe. Aquilo definitivamente não estava ali quando se vestira mais cedo e ele não conseguia achar uma explicação lógica em sua mente confusa porque, marcado em sua pele, havia uma constelação.

Mas não era uma constelação que algum dia ele já houvesse visto, nem em seus mais profundos estudos sobre o céu, ele não tinha dúvidas nenhuma de que aquele conjunto de estrelas não existiam na vida real. No entanto ali estavam elas, unidas em sua pele num desenho perfeito de uma constelação sem nome.

— Todo mundo tem isso no braço. – Murmurou tolamente procurando vestir sua camisa para encobrir _aquilo_ – Não existe isso de “marcas”.

— Tudo bem. Como eu disse antes, aqui é você quem manda, Jongin. – Lia sussurrou beijando seu pescoço – Você quer um boquete agora, querido?

⚔

Kyungsoo era uma bagunça completa quando parou de correr. O suor escorria por todo seu corpo misturando-se a poeira do caminho que havia corrido a pé, sua respiração tão ofegante que por alguns minutos ele não conseguiu pensar em nada além de que iria morrer ali. Nunca havia corrido tanto nem tão rápido.

Sentou-se em uma pedra qualquer e desejou ter um cantil com água ali. Ou cerveja. Ele não bebia, mas aquele provavelmente seria um bom momento para começar.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo criando coragem para descobrir se era real porque, se o que ele temia tivesse mesmo acontecido, a prova concreta estaria estampada em sua pele.

— Vamos lá, Kyungsoo. Você nunca foi covarde, é só tirar a camisa e olhar seu braço. – Murmurou para si mesmo antes de abrir seus olhos e começar a desabotoar botão por botão, bem devagar, tentando adiar ao máximo encarar a realidade.

Aquilo não era para ter acontecido assim. Kyungsoo havia se imaginado encontrando sua alma gêmea pelo menos um milhão de vezes e em todas elas envolvia uma garota, às vezes uma camponesa em um festival ou uma garota qualquer no Mercado das Pulgas. Mas nunca, em nenhuma de suas fantasias, havia imaginado que sua alma gêmea seria alguém do mesmo gênero e ainda por cima alguém nobre – ou melhor dizendo, alguém literalmente da maldita realeza!

— Oh céus. – Resmungou ainda sem coragem de olhar para seu braço, talvez se nunca olhasse para a marca ela sumiria ou nada iria acontecer.

A quem ele queria enganar? Ele, mais do que ninguém, sabia como o sistema de almas gêmeas funcionava e sabia que era impossível enganá-lo ou se livrar dele, nem mesmo quando um dos lados morresse. Era questão de tempo até começar a ser puxado para dentro do maldito príncipe ou invadir os malditos sonhos. Inferno, aquilo definitivamente não era para ter acontecido assim.

Por que as coisas com ele não podiam ter sido tão fáceis quanto com seus pais? Uma troca de olhares num festival e pronto, almas gêmeas. Casados e juntos para todo o sempre. Sem se preocupar com o fato de ser alguém inacessível ou indesejável.

Mas não, Do Kyungsoo tinha que ter a alma gêmea mais complicada que ele poderia imaginar.

— Por que está tão preocupado com isso, Kyungsoo? – Suspirou encarando o céu estrelado ao invés de seu braço nu – Provavelmente amanhã você vai ser decapitado mesmo por ter desrespeitado a _Vossa Alteza Real_ saindo correndo daquele jeito.

Respirou fundo mais uma vez e criou coragem para olhar para o braço. Soltou um arquejo de surpresa e sentiu o coração voltar a acelerar. Ele definitivamente não poderia contar para a mãe – nem para ninguém! – o que havia acontecido.

Porque ali, marcado em tinta preta em sua pele alva como a prova do crime, encontrava-se o desenho de um animal. Mas infelizmente não era um animal qualquer…

Era o maldito urso que estava gravado em todos os brasões espalhados pelo Reino Naharis.

O urso da Família Kim.


	3. Em sua mente

Quando Kyungsoo chegou em casa, sua mãe estava na pequena cozinha terminando de fazer um cozido de pombo enquanto sua irmã cantarolava uma coisa qualquer arrumando a mesa desconjuntada de madeira para o jantar. Respirou fundo e observou a mulher mais velha pensando se deveria contar o que acontecera.

— Oh, boa noite, Kyungsoo. – Ela sobressaltou-se ao notá-lo parado à porta, passando a mão distraidamente na enorme barriga de quase nove meses.

— Boa noite, mãe. – Falou forçando um sorriso e depositando um beijo em sua bochecha. – Não quis assustá-la.

— Você deve estar cansado, filho. Chegou um pouquinho mais tarde hoje. Quer que Joohyun prepare um banho quente para você?

— Não, não precisa. – Respondeu e ouviu o suspirar de alívio da irmã mais nova — Vou tomar banho no riacho hoje.

— Está um pouco frio, Soo. – Joohyun falou – Tem certeza?

Ele assentiu.

O riacho não ficava muito longe da cabana em que morava, era apenas descer um pequeno caminho coberto de folhas floresta adentro e encontrar o local. Retirou suas roupas sujas tão logo chegou ao local e as colocou ao lado de uma muda de trajes limpos em cima da grama que cobria as margens do rio.

Sem nenhuma vergonha de sua nudez, entrou na pequena piscina natural. A água gelada fazendo com que seu corpo inteiro se arrepiasse de acordo com que ia mais fundo e então mergulhou. Deixou-se ser completamente submersos pelas águas geladas e permitiu-se ficar o máximo que seus pulmões aguentaram lá embaixo.

Ele não queria pensar. Não queria encarar a realidade de que havia encontrado sua alma gêmea. Sabia que estava sendo covarde, mas não se importava. A vida realmente não era um conto de fadas como havia imaginado.

Quando irrompeu de volta à superfície e inspirou fundo, sentiu-se de certa forma renovado. Mais corajoso. Ele não havia pedido por nada daquilo, tudo o que queria era uma camponesa simples. Nunca havia pedido por um príncipe em seu cavalo branco.

Ou, em seu caso, em um puro-sangue malhado. E algumas vezes em um garanhão negro como a noite. Jongin possuía uma infinidade de cavalos, os quais, apenas para constar, eram responsabilidades suas. 

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça espantando seus devaneios e pegou a escova nas margens do rio, esfregando-a com sabão furiosamente por todo seu corpo, especialmente na marca em seu braço esquerdo. Torcia para que talvez, se esfregasse muito mesmo, o urso sumisse e tudo aquilo desaparecesse com ele.

Mas quando voltou a mergulhar e toda a espuma formada se foi, o urso continuava ali como um lembrete de que sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma, a única coisa que havia mudado era a coloração avermelhada que agora tomava conta de sua pele.

Enquanto se secava e colocava as roupas limpas, Kyungsoo tomou a decisão de que ignoraria o príncipe Jongin o máximo que conseguisse. Poderia lidar como aquela situação, não era nada demais.

Era apenas sua alma gêmea.

E, com toda certeza, Kyungsoo não estava surtando.

Respirou fundo mais uma vez e tomou o rumo de casa. As duas mulheres estavam sentadas ao redor da mesa à sua espera, ambas conversando alegremente sobre o retorno de seu pai e irmão. Os olhos brilhantes de sua mãe ao falar do marido fizeram-no sorrir involuntariamente e tão logo percebeu que nunca teria aquele brilho no olhar, o sorriso se desfez.

— Como foram as coisas no serviço hoje, Kyung? – Sua mãe disse servindo uma pequena porção do cozido para si e para sua irmã – Alguma novidade?

— Apenas o de sempre. – Respondeu dando de ombros e brincando com a colher.

Logo Joohyun começou a tagarelar sobre as fofocas que ouvira naquele dia enquanto lavava roupas para um casal de burgueses e toda a quietude de Kyungsoo passou despercebida. Comeu em silêncio o cozido sentindo sua cabeça girar um pouco em uma sensação esquisita.

Mais tarde, já deitado em sua cama dura, sentia-se cada vez mais tonto e sonolento. No entanto, estava inquieto e não conseguia dormir, passando um longo tempo com a vela acesa rodando na cama – o que apenas fazia sua tontura aumentar.

— Soo, se você não apagar essa vela e sossegar eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que vou matar você. – Resmungou Joohyun na cama ao lado. – A vela está cara pra ser gasta assim e eu preciso acordar cedo amanhã.

Kyungsoo murmurou um pedido de desculpas e apagou a vela, mas isso não o impediu de continuar trocando de posição fazendo sua cama ranger sob seu peso. Foi apenas bem mais tarde, sentindo a cabeça pesada e um certo desconforto no estômago, que conseguiu dormir e em seus sonhos tudo o que havia era uma bonita camponesa sem face afastando-se de si.

Acordou sobressaltado no que pareceram poucos minutos depois, porém soube que já era dia quando sua irmã o chacoalhava sem bondade resmungando que ele havia dormido demais e iria se atrasar para o emprego.

Tão logo Kyungsoo colocou-se de pé sentiu o mundo girar e foi preciso sentar-se novamente, sua cabeça latejava de uma forma que ele nunca sentira antes e ele estava com muito sono, mas precisava ir trabalhar. Respirou fundo e achou que iria vomitar, no entanto não o fez. Ao invés disso arrumou-se para mais um dia de trabalho e foi rumo ao castelo, com a cabeça prestes a explodir.

Aquela manhã parecia especialmente mais longa do que nos outros dias e ele sentia-se cada vez mais mal humorado, sua cabeça ainda doía insuportavelmente e ele seria capaz de matar alguém, porém preferiu focar seus esforços em carregar feno e permitiu-se xingar mentalmente ninguém em específico.

Kyungsoo tinha certeza que seu dia não poderia piorar e ele nem sabia exatamente o motivo de estar tão ranzinza assim, mas isso não o impedia de praticamente assassinar o feno. Ele estava com raiva e era isso que importava, um ódio mortal da maldita ironia da vida.

E, ironicamente, por volta do meio da tarde, seu dia piorou quando viu os outros cavalariços se ajoelhando em respeito a presença da última pessoa que queria ver naquele momento. Sem pensar duas vezes, Kyungsoo se jogou em cima do feno procurando se cobrir antes que fosse visto pelo príncipe ou qualquer outra pessoa que fosse.

Definitivamente, ele era um covarde.

⚔

Jongin não se lembrava exatamente como havia chegado ao seus aposentos e só queria morrer durante o dia inteiro tamanha a ressaca que sentia. Sua cabeça parecia explodir e o estômago embrulhado não permitiram nem ao menos que ele tomasse o café da manhã trazido por seus servos antes de seguir rumo a mais uma das maravilhosas reuniões com o resto do Conselho Real.

Ele nunca mais iria beber, foi o que prometeu a si mesmo quando, por volta da hora do almoço, a ressaca ainda permanecia firme e forte, e tudo o que havia mudado era seu humor cada vez mais mal humorado. Sua vontade era retornar aos seus aposentos e se embrenhar no meio das cobertas para dormir até que o mundo deixasse de existir..

Mas infelizmente ainda tinha mais uma reunião para ir e ele não podia fugir de sua responsabilidade.

— O Reino Shapiro enviou um mensageiro solicitando um exército para ajudá-los a enfrentar o Reino Dashwood. – Informou o Chanceler depois da última pauta ter sido encerrada – Segundo a carta trazida, o Reino Dashwood desrespeitou o acordo e mandou uma patrulha para os perímetros do Reino Saphiro.

— Príncipe Jongin, qual decisão o senhor tomaria? – O Vice-Regente questionou arqueando uma sobrancelha, os demais presentes em silêncio. Era um teste, ele sabia.

A cabeça de Jongin latejou dolorosamente e ele resistiu ao ímpeto de fechar os olhos. Sentia o suor escorrer por suas costas e aquilo o incomodava, estava relativamente frio dentro do castelo e ele não estava nervoso com a situação, não fazia sentido estar suando.

— É de conhecimento geral que o Rei Ulrix gosta de iniciar guerras e vê tudo como uma afronta. – Respondeu mecanicamente massageando as têmporas – No entanto, ainda são nossos vassalos e deixar de respondê-los poderia implicar em consequências catastróficas futuramente. Eu diria que deveríamos dizer-lhe que nossos exércitos estão ocupados e que faríamos o possível para ajudá-los, e então mandaremos por volta de cinquenta homens. Deve ser o suficiente.

Olhou ao redor e notou alguns sorrisinhos de aprovação por sua resposta, no entanto seu pai permanecia com a expressão fechada e o Vice-Regente continuava com aquele sobrancelha horrorosa arqueada. Jongin se imaginou arrancando-a na espada e quem sabe acabasse acidentalmente assassinando o homem no processo.

— E com o que nossos exércitos estariam ocupados, Vossa Alteza? Nosso Reino está em paz, seu casamento irá consolidar a aliança com o único reino que nos desafiava. – o Vice-Regente retrucou.

Jongin poderia matá-lo naquele momento. Estreitou os olhos e sentiu ainda mais calor e raiva.

— Como o senhor bem disse, Vice-Regente, meu casamento consolidará a aliança. Mas até onde eu me lembro, ainda não me casei. – Jongin respirou fundo tentando manter a calma, porém sentia a pele queimando de ódio e calor. – E bem, o Rei Ulrix não é muito inteligente. É apenas um jogo de palavras e dizer que, mesmo em posse da princesa, ainda sentimo-nos ameaçados e os exércitos estão concentrados em proteger nossos terrenos. Além de que nossos homens são bem treinados, poderia muito bem acabar com trezentos vindos do Reino Dashwood. Oferecer cinquenta deles é generoso até demais, principalmente porque essa batalha nem ao menos deve acontecer.

O Vice-Regente abriu a boca para retrucar alguma coisa, entretanto, antes que pudesse fazê-lo, o próprio Rei se manifestou.

— É uma boa solução, Jongin. – A voz seca e sem nenhuma expressão no rosto, virou-se para o Chanceler – Envie o mensageiro seguindo as instruções propostas pelo Príncipe. Alguma objeção?

Ninguém disse nada. A aura de autoridade que o Rei Kim emanava era forte o suficiente para que todos ali naquela sala soubessem o seu lugar, inclusive Jongin. O príncipe deveria estar nas alturas por ter sido aprovado por seu pai, mas tudo o que conseguia sentir era aquela raiva infundada que parecia apenas aumentar enquanto encarava o rosto do Vice-Regente que dizia qualquer coisa sobre a próxima pauta.

Fechou os olhos e apoiou a mão na cabeça sentindo o rosto molhado de suor, as vozes ficando distantes e o corpo cada vez mais quente. Quando tornou a abri-los se sobressaltou porque ele não estava mais na Sala de Reuniões utilizadas pelo Conselho Real.

Ele estava no estábulo. E estava carregando feno com uma brutalidade que não era dele.

Ele jogou o corpo para trás, assustado, e a Sala de Reuniões voltou a tomar forma. Todos o encaravam como se ele fosse louco e o Senhor da Moeda estava com a boca aberta como se tivesse parado no meio de uma frase qualquer.

Jongin olhou ao redor tentando assimilar o que havia acontecido. Ele estava em pé, a cadeira caída atrás de si e a respiração ofegante, a camisa grudava em sua pele e ele sentia a mão tremer.

— E-eu… – Ele engoliu em seco tentando parar de gaguejar e ergueu a cadeira tentando ganhar tempo – Eu não estou passando muito bem. Peço licença para me retirar.

Curvou-se em direção ao seu pai que o olhava de forma intrigada e, sem esperar uma resposta, retirou-se da sala praticamente correndo sentindo o estômago embrulhar. Vomitou antes mesmo de conseguir chegar aos seus aposentos, apoiando a mão na parede de pedra e deixando tudo o que havia ingerido sair de uma vez.

Quando levantou o olhar, uma criada o observava. Os olhos arregalados da mulher tornaram-se ainda maiores e ela ajoelhou-se abaixando a cabeça sem se importar com o mau cheiro do vômito.

— Sua Graça. – Murmurou a mulher.

— Por favor, você pode me preparar um banho? – Pediu sentindo o gosto amargo na boca e o corpo molhado de suor – Não estou me sentindo bem.

— Sim, senhor, Sua Graça. – Respondeu a mulher – O-o senhor necessita de ajuda para chegar aos seus aposentos?

— Não, obrigado. – Respondeu apoiando-se na parede e respirando fundo. – Eu consigo.

Jongin respirou fundo antes de seguir seu caminho até os próprios aposentos. Não foi nenhuma surpresa encontrar a mulher de antes, acompanhada de mais duas outras, terminando de preparar um banho quente.

Enquanto uma delas continuou misturando as águas para alcançar a temperatura ideal, as outras duas se aproximaram do príncipe e o ajudaram a se despir.

Ele sentiu-se instantaneamente melhor quando sentiu seu corpo entrar em contato com a água, a temperatura estava perfeita e as mãos hábeis das mulheres esfregando suas costas o faziam ter a sensação que poderia dormir ali, dentro daquela banheira. Mas o que o manteve acordado era aquele estranho sentimento de raiva que ainda o queimava por dentro.

— Obrigado. – Agradeceu e as três curvaram-se. – Podem me deixar sozinho por um momento, por favor?

— Claro, Sua Graça. – Todas murmuraram em uníssono e saíram do quarto quase ao mesmo tempo.

Jongin respirou fundo e colocou-se a pensar no que estava acontecendo. Olhou de relance para aquela estúpida marca estampada em seu braço e torceu para que as criadas que ajudaram-no no banho não houvessem prestado atenção ou provavelmente em breve o castelo inteiro estaria sabendo daquilo.

Aquela constelação era um enigma em sua mente e como havia surgido, havia sim uma explicação que ele poderia utilizar, mas se recusava a acreditar nessa besteira de almas gêmeas. E ainda tinha essa raiva bizarra que estava sentindo e aquela ceninha na Sala de Reuniões.

Inferno, só havia um culpado para aquilo tudo. Ele tinha certeza. Porque até encontrar aquele maldito garoto nos estábulos no dia anterior, ele era apenas um príncipe normal com problemas típicos de um príncipe. Não precisava se preocupar com marcas surgindo ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo.

Ele odiava aquele garoto. Odiava com todas as forças. E precisava ouvir uma explicação decente da boca daquele infeliz do que infernos ele havia feito consigo.

Sim, era aquilo que faria. Iria tirar satisfações com aquele menino que ele não conseguia lembrar o nome por mais que se esforçasse.

Sentindo tanta raiva que seu corpo chegava a tremer, Jongin levantou-se da banheira e dirigiu-se ao quarto, sem se importar com a própria nudez ou com o rastro de água deixado pelo caminho.

Havia uma mulher lá, uma das criadas de antes, parada próxima a cama. Tão logo viu Jongin, correu até ele com uma toalha e se pôs a secá-lo. O príncipe sentia o peito subir e descer em uma raiva palpável e seria capaz de matar uma pessoa – o Vice-Regente ou o garoto do estábulo, se pudesse escolher.

— Qual o seu nome? – Perguntou para a mulher que o ajudava a se vestir.

— Pauline, Sua Graça. – Murmurou ela de volta.

— Okay, Pauline. Você ou alguma das outras garotas de antes viram algo… Diferente no meu corpo hoje? – Jongin questionou virando-se de frente para encarar a mulher.

— O senhor refere-se a marc-

— Não existe marca nenhuma. – Falou firmemente – E agradeceria se ninguém mais soubesse do que vocês viram. Estamos entendidos, Pauline?

— Sim, Sua Graça. – A mulher abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.

— Muito obrigada, Pauline. – Jongin falou e sorriu para ela que encolheu-se ainda mais envergonhada. – Converse com as outras duas mulheres e, de hoje em diante, apenas vocês três irão me ajudar nos banhos e a me vestir. E irão receber um aumento por seu silêncio.

Pauline arregalou os olhos e murmurou várias frases de agradecimento se curvando tanto que Jongin chegou a sentir-se desconfortável. O príncipe caminhou até a escrivaninha onde continha papéis de carta e escreveu uma pequena mensagem para o Vice-Regente solicitando o que havia dito, selou com seu anel e entregou para Pauline levar até o homem divertindo-se um pouco ao imaginar a reação dele ao ler o pedido, provavelmente iria achar que Jongin estava dormindo com uma das três.

Jongin não esperou para que Pauline penteasse seus cabelos, ao invés disso saiu o mais rápido possível de seus aposentos. Ainda sentia o ódio queimá-lo e queria de uma vez por todas encarar aquele cavalariço estúpido, então não se importou com os cabelos despenteados e marchou para fora do castelo sem olhar para os lados.

Adentrou os estábulos movido a ódio e olhou ao redor procurando o garoto de outrora. Nunca detestou tanto esse costume imbecil de ajoelhar-se sempre que alguém da realeza entrasse no ambiente porque ele simplesmente não conseguia enxergar o rosto dos cavalariços para saber quem havia fodido com sua mente.

— Quero todos os funcionários dos estábulos alinhados na minha frente, por favor. – Ordenou em um tom alto para que ninguém o deixasse de ouvir.

Foi uma sucessão de “Sim, Sua Graça” e pessoas correndo de um lado ao outro até que cerca de vinte homens estivessem em uma fileira à sua frente. Respirou fundo tentando manter a calma e analisou o rosto de um por um, nenhum deles era quem ele procurava e aquilo só fez seu ódio aumentar.

— Estão todos aqui? – Perguntou e o desconforto entre os servos era evidente, todos olhavam ao redor ou para baixo sem terem coragem nem ao menos de abrirem a boca para respondê-lo – Não tem nenhum outro funcionário faltando?

Um homem mais velho olhou em volta e deu um passo à frente, ele movia as mãos de forma nervosa e Jongin podia jurar que o homem estava tremendo.

— E-está faltando um, Sua Graça. O nome dele é Do Kyungsoo. – Gaguejou ele e Jongin suspirou. – Nós procuramos e não conseguimos achá-lo.

— Tragam-no para mim. – Ordenou e cruzou os braços para tentar conter o tremor em suas mãos que ele não sabia ser de ansiedade ou raiva.

— Não será preciso, Vossa Alteza. – Uma terceira voz se fez presente e Jongin sentiu o coração acelerar quando seus olhos caíram sobre o cavalariço do dia anterior – Imagino que seja a mim que procura, Sua Graça.

Diferente do dia anterior, Do Kyungsoo não estava olhando para o chão. Olhava diretamente para o príncipe e possuía feno entre os fios do cabelo, como se tivesse mergulhado numa montanha feita disso. Os cabelos pretos não eram grandes e caíam sobre a testa coberta de suor, os olhos grandes eram exatamente como Jongin se lembrava e a boca possuía um formato peculiar que o príncipe não havia reparado no dia anterior. O formato de um coração.

Kyungsoo se ajoelhou e encarou o chão. Como diziam os costumes.

— Sim, era você mesmo. Todos os outros estão liberados, podem ir para suas casas. – Jongin ordenou engolindo em seco e manteve a expressão altiva enquanto todos os outros servos curvavam-se antes de se retirarem do local cochichando uns com os outros.

— Peço perdão pela forma como fugi ontem, Vossa Alteza, sem seguir os costumes. – A voz aveludada de Kyungsoo preencheu o ambiente – O que posso fazer pelo senhor, Sua Graça?

— Primeiro, levante-se e olhe para mim. – Jongin ordenou e Kyungsoo o obedeceu, um pouco relutante quanto a última parte. – Agora me responda… O que diabos você fez comigo?

A última frase foi quase um rosnar e Kyungsoo franziu as sobrancelhas. Por um momento ele sentiu-se ser dominado pelo ódio novamente e esqueceu-se de que estava falando com o Príncipe Jongin.

— O que _eu_ fiz com _você?_ – Kyungsoo não conseguiu controlar a língua e muito menos a risada irônica que se seguiu – Eu é que devia me perguntar isso! Eu nem ao menos bebo e no entanto cá estou eu, de ressaca por _sua causa!_

— Você por acaso está gritando comigo? – Jongin retrucou incrédulo.

— Não, senhor. Foi um mal entendido, _Vossa Alteza._ – Kyungsoo falou, a voz em um tom baixo e o olhar voltado novamente para o chão, porém Jongin podia jurar ter ouvido certa ironia quando o mesmo pronunciou a última parte.

— Ótimo, porque por um momento não foi o que pareceu. – Jongin rosnou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro – Agora quero uma explicação do que inferno está acontecendo e porque diabos eu me vi fazendo o _seu_ trabalho hoje durante uma reunião.

— Imagino que a Vossa Alteza tenha ouvido as histórias e saiba muito bem o que está acontecendo, Sua Graça. – Kyungsoo retrucou, as mãos fechadas firmemente em punho para conter seu desejo de socar a cara do príncipe. Aquilo com toda certeza o levaria direto para a decapitação.

— Não quero saber de histórias! Quero saber da realidade! Essa porra de almas gêmeas ou marcas não é real! – Jongin respirou fundo tentando manter o autocontrole – Quer saber? Foi um erro ter vindo aqui conversar com um cavalariço, era óbvio que você não saberia o que estava acontecendo. Agora termine o seu serviço e o de todos os outros que dispensei antes de ir para casa.

— O qu-… Sim, Sua Graça. – Kyungsoo fechou os olhos respirando fundo.

— Espero que se divirta. – Jongin teve a capacidade de abrir um sorriso falso antes de virar-se para sair.

— E eu espero que você caia da escada. – Kyungsoo murmurou curvando-se.

— Disse alguma coisa, cavalariço? – Jongin parou na saída do estábulo e virou-se de volta para Kyungsoo.

— Não, senhor. Foi o vento, Sua Graça.

Naquela noite, Kyungsoo voltou extremamente tarde para casa e tinha certeza absoluta que todos os membros de seu corpo iriam cair. A exaustão que sentia só não era maior que o ódio que tomava conta de seu coração.

O ódio só aumentou quando encontrou sua mãe acordada, esperando pelo seu retorno. Ela deveria estar dormindo, descansando, já que enfrentava o último mês da gravidez.

— Oh, filho. Eu estava tão preocupada. – A mulher falou chorando, jogando-se em seus braços cansados – O seu pai ainda não voltou e você nunca chegou tão tarde, estava com tanto medo de algo ter acontecido.

— Não aconteceu nada, mãe. O serviço hoje apenas foi um pouco mais pesado e extenso do que nos outros dias, peço perdão pela preocupação que te causei. – Ele apertou a mulher nos braços. – A senhora ainda tem aquela pasta de ervas para dor? Meus braços estão me matando.

Sua mãe concordou e entregou a ele o que lhe foi pedido. E, enquanto preparava-se para dormir um pouco mais tarde, sua mente era tomada por imagens sangrentas de Kim Jongin caindo do cavalo e sendo pisoteado.

Era para ele amar sua alma gêmea, mas naquele momento só conseguia desejar que o príncipe morresse durante o sono.

No entanto, quando dormiu, foi com ele que sonhou. E em seus sonhos, o príncipe estava tão lindo e saudável quanto na vida real.

⚔

Kim Jongin havia enlouquecido. Era a única explicação para os sonhos estranhos que estava tendo nos últimos dias e os sentimentos bizarros que não lhe pertenciam, isso quando simplesmente não se via em situações inusitadas – como estar quase sendo pisoteado por um cavalo enquanto trocava uma ferradura, e isso sem nem ao menos colocar os pés para fora do castelo.

Louco. Um louco varrido, era isso que ele era.

Respirou fundo o aroma das flores de seu jardim e tentou se distrair de seus pensamentos, que sempre acabavam se voltando para a mesma maldita pessoa. Aquele havia sido o quarto dia seguido que sonhava com Do Kyungsoo e em seus sonhos conseguia ver cada um dos detalhes do outro como se fosse na vida real, o que não fazia nenhum sentido já que não o vira desde o dia do estábulo. Há exatamente quatro dias.

— Você está calado, Jongin. – A princesa disse fazendo-o se sobressaltar. Por um momento havia se esquecido que estavam passeando juntos naquela tarde. – Está tudo bem?

Jongin assentiu e não disse mais nada. Argeen apenas o encarou por um segundo e então deu de ombros, como se não valesse a pena ou como se não se importasse, talvez os dois. Naquele dia em especial, a garota também não parecia muito a fim de conversa.

Sem ter para onde fugir, Jongin retornou aos seus pensamentos. Quem aquele garoto infeliz pensava que era para viver em sua cabeça como se fosse dono dela? Não, aquilo estava errado. Jongin o odiava e havia decidido isso no dia do estábulo, não importava se seus sentimentos atuais não correspondessem mais a isso ou se no último sonho que tivera Kyungsoo houvesse aparecido sem camisa, e Jongin era obrigado a admitir que o cavalariço possuía um corpo espetacular. Ele não conhecia o garoto bem o suficiente para… Para qualquer coisa que não fosse odiá-lo. Fato.

E, talvez, se repetisse aquilo vezes o suficiente poderia acabar convencendo a si mesmo.

Suspirou cansado. Aquela era provavelmente a décima vez que suspirava na última hora e sabia que a princesa havia notado seus estúpidos e frequentes suspiros.

— Okay, Jongin. Sei que você odeia esses nossos passeios, mas poderia não ficar suspirando a cada segundo? – Ela disse soltando seu braço e sentando-se em um banco de pedras ali perto. – É irritante.

— Eu não odeio nossos passeios. – Jongin falou sentando-se ao lado de Argeen.

A garota riu anasalado, de forma incrédula, e revirou os olhos.

— Então por que os suspiros?

— Porque… – Jongin jogou a cabeça para trás sentindo o sol banhar seu rosto e fechou os olhos – Só estou cansado.

— Claro. – A garota respondeu com leve sarcasmo no tom.

— Eu estou falando a verdade, princesa. Não dormi bem a noite. – Justificou-se.

— Você quer falar de noites mal dormidas? – A garota riu arqueando a sobrancelha – Eu tenho uma vasta experiência nessa área, sabia?

— Não, porque para eu saber coisas sobre você seria necessário que você me contasse. Coisa que, por sinal, não acontece. – Jongin rebateu revirando os olhos.

Argeen deu de ombros mais uma vez antes de dizer ainda com um sorrisinho brincando no canto de seus lábios:

— Okay, o que quer saber? Minha vida é um livro aberto.

Jongin paralisou sem saber o que dizer, não havia nada que ele realmente quisesse saber sobre ela para perguntar, estava apenas implicando com a garota.

— Qual sua cor favorita? – Foi a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente e sabia que esqueceria aquela informação no segundo seguinte.

— Vermelho. Mais algum fato vital que queira saber, meu príncipe? – A ironia novamente presente fazendo o sangue de Jongin ferver.

— Você acredita nessa besteira de almas gêmeas? – Retrucou com aquela pergunta que fervilhava em sua cabeça e mal teve tempo de curtir a confusão da princesa antes que o arrependimento batesse.

— Por que quer saber isso? – A voz de Argeen saiu em um tom baixo e frio.

— Nada, só curiosidade. – Respondeu desviando o olhar, algo na postura da garota o deixara desconfortável.

— Sim, eu acredito. E não, você não é minha alma gêmea. – Argeen disse abrindo um sorriso falso em uma tentativa de esconder seja lá o que ela estivesse sentindo. – A sessão de perguntas acabou por hoje. Aguardo _ansiosamente_ pelo passeio de amanhã, Vossa Alteza.

E sem mais uma palavra, Argeen virou-se de costas e saiu caminhando deixando Jongin para trás tão confuso quanto antes.

Mas pelo menos seus pensamentos agora não giravam apenas em torno de uma única pessoa. Pela primeira vez desde que a conhecera, Jongin sentira-se verdadeiramente intrigado quanto a princesa e algo dentro de si dizia que as respostas que procurava não seriam encontradas em uma conversa com algum de seus súditos.

Argeen tinha um segredo. E Jongin iria descobrir exatamente o que era.


	4. Em seus sonhos

Kyungsoo sabia que aquilo iria piorar no decorrer dos dias até chegar em um ponto que teria que fazer alguma coisa, contar para alguém. Ele estava cansado de ser puxado para dentro do corpo do outro a cada discussão que Jongin tinha com o Vice-Regente ou com o pai e estava com um medo absurdo de vivenciar mais uma experiência de sexo que o outro estava vivendo, havia sido traumatizante o suficiente da única vez que aconteceu.

No entanto, não odiava mais o príncipe. Compartilhar aquela “coisa” com Jongin o fazia de certa forma entender melhor o outro e ele até conseguia ver que talvez, e apenas talvez, o príncipe não fosse um babaca sem coração como julgara a princípio.

Kyungsoo se lembrava com clareza de um sonho que tivera e, tinha certeza, que Jongin também se lembrava mesmo que para o outro provavelmente houvesse sido apenas um sonho.

Nesse sonho em questão, Jongin estava na torre mais alta do castelo e estava de noite. Não havia mais ninguém em lugar nenhum e Jongin chorava olhando para o céu, era um choro silencioso como se ele estivesse com medo de que alguém o ouvisse. Kyungsoo lembrava-se de hesitar por um momento antes de se aproximar e do olhar surpreso de Jongin sobre si. O príncipe havia rido anasalado e voltado a olhar para o céu como se procurasse por algo ali.

Eles não conversaram e nem voltaram a se olhar, Kyungsoo apenas ficou observando curiosamente um Jongin que, por sua vez, vasculhava o céu enquanto algumas lágrimas teimosas insistiam em cair. E quando pouco depois o cavalariço acordou para ir trabalhar, ainda conseguia sentir dentro de si um ímpeto de proteger o príncipe de seja lá qual fosse o perigo.

“Para de pensar nele”. Kyungsoo pensou revirando-se em sua cama naquela noite sem conseguir dormir, sentia seu corpo pesado e o cansaço do dia todo pesar em seus ombros, porém sua mente inquieta insistia em se voltar para sua alma gêmea.

Demorou vários minutos até o sono alcançar seus pensamentos e os silenciarem e, quando o sonho tomou forma, não havia nenhum príncipe presente ali.

Sua família toda estava reunida ao redor da mesa desconjuntada da cozinha de sua casa, uma toalha vermelha a cobria e, no centro, um coelho extremamente gordo e suculento o fez salivar. Sua mãe sorriu para si e apertou a mão do marido sentado ao seu lado, Joohyun e Minhyung discutiam como quase sempre acontecia quando o irmão mais velho estava em casa.

Kyungsoo deu as mãos para seu pai e seu irmão, todos abaixaram a cabeça dando graças pela comida maravilhosa que a Deusa Mãe havia posto em vossas mesas e, quando a oração terminou, seu pai cortou um grande pedaço e colocou no prato da esposa.

— Você precisa estar forte para quando nosso filho nascer. – Ele disse e a mulher riu alegre.

Kyungsoo sorriu com a cena, seu coração queimando de saudades daquele ambiente alegre e barulhento de quando toda sua família estava reunida.

— Soo, come. – Minhyung falou com as mãos cheias de gordura de coelho e um sorriso travesso no olhar.

E Kyungsoo obedeceu, cortou um pedaço do coelho e sentiu sua boca salivar, fazia séculos que não comia um coelho!

— Oh, querido! Que surpresa vê-lo aqui. – Sua mãe disse sorrindo docemente como se observasse o retorno de um filho, Kyungsoo seguiu seu olhar até a porta de sua casa apenas para ver o príncipe Jongin estarrecido ali.– Venha, sente-se.

Jongin ficou em silêncio por um momento, seu olhar indo de pessoa em pessoa até cair sobre o coelho no centro da mesa. Devagar, quase como se estivesse com medo de se mexer, Jongin se aproximou e sentou-se em uma cadeira recém-aparecida ali, bem ao lado de Kyungsoo.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? – Kyungsoo falou baixinho sem se preocupar com nenhum pronome de tratamento, era o seu sonho.

— Quer um pedaço de coelho, querido? – Sua mãe falou e Jongin apenas olhou para ela com a testa levemente franzida e a boca entreaberta.

A mulher sorriu mais e serviu um pedaço do coelho no prato em frente ao príncipe, depositando um leve beijo maternal em sua testa antes de voltar a conversar com o marido.

— Eu… – Jongin disse depois de uns segundos em silêncio, seu olhar passando do coelho para seu prato e, só então, parando em Kyungsoo – Eu não sei.

Kyungsoo suspirou.

— Você não devia estar aqui. – Kyungsoo decretou enfiando um pedaço de coelho na boca, sua família voltando a interagir como se uma pessoa normal houvesse se sentado na mesa e não o príncipe.

— Eu sei. – Jongin respondeu baixinho.

Pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera, o príncipe estava sem nenhum traço de deboche. Tudo o que havia era choque e algum outro sentimento, que Kyungsoo não conseguiu decifrar, passando por seus olhos.

— Sua mãe… – Jongin começou olhando longamente para a mulher e para a imensa barriga – Ela está perto de ter o bebê.

— Está no último mês de gestação. – Kyungsoo confirmou sem entender onde aquela conversa estava indo, Jongin assentiu e não disse nada. Seus olhos ainda vasculhando todo o ambiente.

— Kyungsoo! – Sua mãe exclamou do nada olhando para si e o garoto sentiu-se ser chacoalhado – Kyungsoo!

Kyungsoo abriu os olhos. Sua mãe o acordava com um sorriso imenso no rosto, o tipo de sorriso que sempre significa uma coisa:

— Seu pai voltou pra casa.

⚔

Jongin acordou assustado e sentiu um estranho sentimento de excitação o invadir, fechou os olhos respirando fundo tentando entender o que havia sido aquele sonho. De todos os que andava tendo, aquele havia sido sem dúvida o mais intrigante. Era impossível alguém estar tão feliz com um coelhinho para ser dividido em cinco pessoas, e ainda por cima haviam dividido com ele!

Um coelho para seis pessoas, caso se incluísse, e uma das pessoas ainda estava grávida. Era inacreditável aquilo.

Rolou na cama por vários minutos tentando voltar a dormir, sem sucesso algum. Estava inquieto e curioso, não conseguia entender nada do que estava lhe acontecendo, mas queria muito descobrir, queria entender o que era aquela sensação quentinha que sempre sentia em seu peito quando despertava de um sonho com o cavalariço.

Do Kyungsoo.

Soltou um suspiro audível e se levantou, espreguiçando-se. Sem se importar com sua nudez, caminhou até a janela e olhou para o céu. O sol ainda não havia dado nenhum sinal e as estrelas ainda brilhavam, Jongin sorriu vasculhando as inúmeras constelações a procura da que estava tatuada em seu braço e, mesmo tendo certeza de que não iria encontrá-la no céu, era um vício que havia adquirido recentemente.

Deslizou um dedo suavemente pela marca em seu braço e suspirou novamente. Um dia ele descobriria qual era o nome daquela constelação que ele havia aprendido a admirar e já havia se tornado uma de suas preferidas.

Sem um pingo de sono, Jongin começou a se vestir. Sabia que poderia acordar a criada dormindo no quarto em anexo, mas não estava com vontade de interagir com ninguém naquele horário, então apenas optou por se vestir sozinho e deixar que a mulher dormisse um pouco mais.

A manhã passou mais rápido do que imaginara, as reuniões ficando cada vez mais estressantes e os passeios pela cidade tornando-se cada vez mais cansativos. No entanto, incrivelmente, Jongin ultrapassou o horário de almoço sem reclamar tanto. Ele costumava odiar aqueles dias de passeio onde iam até as Cidades Baixas apenas para mostrarem que se importavam, odiava a hipocrisia nos olhos de seus pais e como o rei negava constantemente qualquer uma das propostas que Jongin fazia para uma melhoria na vida daquelas pessoas, odiava como o rei exigia sua presença e exigia que ele fizesse promessas vazias, as quais ninguém deixaria que ele as realizasse.

Naquele início de tarde, odiou ainda mais caminhar pelas ruelas sujas de braços dados com a princesa seguindo logo atrás de seus pais. Ele queria fazer algo por aquelas pessoas, algo que fosse além de uns apertos de mãos ou doações minúsculas para algumas instituições, mas sabia que tudo aquilo estava além de sua capacidade naquele momento.

Então foi realmente surpreendente quando retornaram ao castelo e Jongin não reclamou, como de costume. O sonho daquela noite unido aquela visita às Cidades Baixas haviam-no dado sobre o que pensar, sobre o que refletir… Como aquelas pessoas viviam com tão pouco? Por que ele nunca havia realmente olhado por aquelas pessoas ao invés de apenas reclamar de sua impotência sobre os assuntos do reino?

Ele se tornaria rei em breve e para quem iria governar?

— Incrivelmente, você está mais estranho hoje do que no dia anterior, meu príncipe. – Argeen disse quando passeavam de braços dados pelos jardins, tal como acontecia diariamente.

— É só que… – Jongin suspirou olhando para ela em dúvida se falava algo sobre seus pensamentos daquele dia, por fim decidiu confiar, era a única forma de Argeen confiar nele de volta. – Como você se sentiria tendo que dividir um coelho com outras cinco pessoas?

— Isso é irreal, impossível. – Argeen disse rindo e revirando os olhos.

— E se não fosse? Nós não conseguimos pensar em algo assim, mas… – Jongin mordeu o lábio inferior – E se essa for a realidade de outras pessoas?

— Você está pensando assim por causa da visita às Cidades Baixas de hoje? Porque se for, já te digo que o nível de pobreza aqui nem se compara ao do meu reino. Seu pai tem cuidado dos pobres e…

— Ele não tem feito mais do que a obrigação dele. E ainda assim é o mínimo. – Jongin a interrompeu e respirou fundo – Mas não é só por isso a pergunta, eu só… Tive um sonho estranho.

— E como foi esse sonho? – Argeen disse.

Jongin ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, aquela era provavelmente a primeira vez que conversavam de verdade, sem sarcasmo ou piadinhas, desde que se conheceram.

— Eu estava em uma casa… Não, não era bem uma casa. Era… Uma espécie de barraco, não sei explicar. E era minúsculo. – Jongin franziu a sobrancelha tentando se lembrar dos detalhes do sonho – E naquela casinha moravam cinco pessoas, a mulher mais velha estava no último mês de gestação, o que me fez questionar onde ela iria enfiar o bebê porque não deve caber naquela casinha. – Jongin suspirou – E, no centro da mesa, tinha um coelhinho gordo. Todos nessa família riam e conversavam como se aquele fosse um banquete incrível e raro, então a mulher me notou e me convidou para sentar-me, não tinha comida o suficiente nem para os cinco e, ainda assim, ela me serviu como se eu fosse um de seus filhos.

Jongin se calou, subitamente nervoso por ter tagarelado tanto. Respirou fundo e olhou para Argeen pronto para enfrentar qualquer reação que fosse… Mas ele definitivamente não estava preparado para aquele sorrisinho nos cantos dos lábios da princesa, como se ela tivesse desvendado um segredo incrível.

— Então era por isso todas aquelas perguntas ontem? – Ela disse ainda sorrindo, Jongin franziu o cenho, confuso – Sobre alma gêmea e tudo o mais…

— Não estou entendendo onde você quer chegar. – Jongin falou em um tom sério.

— Você perguntou se eu acreditava em almas gêmeas… Achei que você estava querendo saber se eu fui marcada, mas não. – Argeen alargou o sorriso – Você estava dizendo aquilo porque _você_ foi marcado.

Jongin estancou no lugar e soltou seu braço, soltando o ar ruidosamente.

— As pessoas ficam me dizendo isso. – Disse dando de ombros, tentando esconder o nervosismo que tomava conta de seu corpo – E continua não fazendo sentido. É só um conto de fadas.

Argeen arqueou uma sobrancelha, o sorriso de sabe-tudo ainda em seus lábios. Devagar, ela esticou o braço esquerdo e o virou de forma que Jongin conseguisse ver o que estava marcado em sua pele.

Uma sequência de notas musicais.

Como ele nunca havia notado aquilo? Argeen não fazia questão de esconder seus braços, seria aquele o motivo? Ela queria ostentar sutilmente uma marca em sua pele? Era uma forma de protestar contra o casamento forçado?

— É um desenho bonito. – Foi tudo o que Jongin disse e se virou para sair do jardim – Mas almas gêmeas ainda são um conto de fadas bonitinho.

Argeen não respondeu, mas Jongin conseguia praticamente sentir o sorriso nos lábios da garota enquanto começava a caminhar. Inesperadamente, o príncipe parou e voltou-se para Argeen que ainda permanecia parada no mesmo lugar, quase como se soubesse que Jongin não iria realmente embora.

— Mas caso fosse real… Você já tem sua alma gêmea?

— Não mais.

Foram duas palavras apenas, mas Jongin conseguiu ver algo no olhar da garota se quebrando mesmo que a expressão permanecesse impassível.

— Achei que, na lenda, almas gêmeas fossem para vida inteira. – Jongin falou.

— E são. – Argeen forçou um sorriso e virou-se de costas voltando a caminhar, Jongin a seguiu – Enquanto a vida durar, você a tem e depois… Depois tudo que sobra é o vazio justamente onde a pessoa costumava ficar.

— O que você quer dizer? – Jongin sussurrou.

— Que estou sóbria demais para te contar a trágica história da minha vida. – Argeen virou-se para ele e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Este é um convite para beber? – Jongin retrucou – Porque, veja bem, eu nunca recuso uma boa desculpa pra encher a cara.

— Bem, antes não era. – Argeen riu baixinho – Eu nunca tomei mais que duas taças de vinho, Jongin. Só estava tentando ser engraçada.

— Bem, nesse caso… – Jongin estendeu o braço e Argeen os entrelaçou – Aceita tomar duas taças de vinho comigo?

⚔

Argeen estava bêbada após a terceira taça de vinho. Suas bochechas e o colo de seus seios estavam vermelhos, e ela ria jogando os cabelos enquanto falavam de um assunto qualquer. Jongin havia escolhido a biblioteca do castelo para beberem, era um local pouco utilizado e possuía uma sofá maravilhoso, além de uma quantidade considerável de vinho. Jongin havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes havia se embebedado ali naquele cômodo.

— Então, qual sua história? – Jongin perguntou servindo mais uma taça para ambos.

— Você está mesmo curioso, menino Jongin. – Ela riu escorando-se no sofá, os cabelos caindo em cascatas sobre seus ombros. Jongin assentiu como uma criança e bebeu quase metade de sua taça em um gole. – Bem, eu tinha quinze anos quando aconteceu. Nossos reinos estavam em guerra na época e meus pais acharam que seria uma boa ideia uma segurança extra para nossa família. Então, no dia em que ele nomeou os novos membros da Guarda Real, eu acabei olhando nos olhos do novo encarregado da minha própria segurança e tudo aconteceu. Senti como se todo o mundo tivesse parado de girar e todo o ar tivesse saído de meus pulmões, você conhece a sensação… Eu não sabia o que aquilo significava e só conseguia encarar a marca no meu braço naquela noite, sem entender absolutamente nada. No dia seguinte, Matteo veio até mim. Ele era a pessoa mais doce que eu já tive o prazer de conhecer e a risada dele era como um dia ensolarado, e ele estava sempre sorrindo, iluminando a todos.

A princesa fez uma pausa brincando com a taça em suas mãos, seu olhar distante e um sorriso triste brincando em seus lábios. Jongin quase conseguia sentir a dor em suas palavras quando ela voltou a falar:

— Ele me cortejou por anos, foi ele que me ensinou arco e flecha, e um pouco sobre autodefesa. E, em algumas noites, ele cantava pra mim. Sua voz era maravilhosa, como tudo nele o era. – Argeen respirou fundo tentando conter as lágrimas – Ele me contou que sua mãe era uma cantora e ele era completamente apaixonado por música, mas que a vida o tornou soldado. Por isso a marca em meu braço é essa… Uma sequência de notas musicais. Sabe, Jongin, Matteo era um bom homem que teve o desprazer de ser minha alma gêmea porque se ele tivesse se apaixonado por qualquer outra pessoa… Nada disso teria acontecido.

Jongin terminou sua taça, estava arrebatado pelas palavras da princesa. Nunca em sua vida havia visto alguém falar daquela forma sobre outra pessoa, o jeito como os olhos dela brilhavam a cada lembrança mencionada… Era doloroso de assistir.

— A marca no braço dele era um girassol pintado em aquarela, amarelo e preto. Era a minha flor favorita. Todos os dias ele deixava um girassol no parapeito de minha janela ou sobre meu travesseiro. – Argeen mordeu o lábio inferior entregando a taça para que o príncipe voltasse a enchê-la. – As noites em que ele precisava ir para alguma batalha eram as piores, eu me via no meio do campo de guerra e não conseguia dormir até que ele estivesse em segurança. O medo sempre constante de que algo acontecesse e que ele não voltasse, mas ele sempre voltava… Ele sempre voltava para mim. – Ela enxugou as lágrimas teimosas que caiam antes de beber mais um longo gole de vinho – Acho que com o decorrer dos anos, acabamos ficando descuidados e cometendo algum erro.

— O que aconteceu? – Jongin sussurrou sentando-se mais perto dela, ele queria confortá-la de alguma forma, mas não sabia como.

— Meu pai aconteceu. – Argeen soltou uma risada sem humor algum – Ele descobriu sobre as marcas e o mandou para uma batalha contra o seu reino, Jongin. Meu pai colocou Matteo na linha de frente.

Argeen revirou os olhos e bebeu o resto de sua taça.

— Eu disse para Matteo fugir quando ele me contou que partiria de madrugada, mas ele era um soldado leal ao nosso reino, mesmo que estivessemos mandando ele para a morte certa. Ele me prometeu que voltaria, que nunca me abandonaria e no entanto… Ele se foi.

A princesa deixou a taça cair e afundou o rosto nas mãos, chorando baixinho. Jongin a puxou para um abraço e deixou que ela chorasse em seu peito, ele próprio sentindo o coração dilacerado.

— Não precisa continuar a contar, se não quiser. – Jongin falou afagando os cabelos da princesa.

— Eu preciso. Eu preciso tirar esse peso do meu peito. – Ela falou afastando-se para pegar a taça no chão e enchê-la novamente, a voz embargada tanto pelo vinho quanto pelo choro recente. – Eu estava em meu quarto quando aconteceu, fui puxada para dentro dele e vivenciei o momento exato em que a espada transpassou seu coração. _Nosso_ coração. Eu senti a dor que ele sentiu naquele momento e me senti sendo sufocada com o meu próprio sangue. E então o vazio. E o vazio doía tanto quanto ter meu coração perfurado.

Argeen respirou fundo ainda lutando contra as lágrimas.

— Nosso exército perdeu a batalha, como você deve saber, Jongin. – A princesa falou, a voz surpreendentemente firme – E você também sabe o que acontece com o corpo dos soldados do exército perdedor, não sabe?

Jongin assentiu segurando as lágrimas. O exército que ganhasse a batalha levava os seus soldados de volta para casa para ter um enterro digno, enquanto o exército perdedor… Eles eram deixados para que os abutres os devorassem.

— Eu não pude me despedir de verdade dele, eu não pude enterrá-lo. – Argeen bebeu mais um gole de vinho – Na semana seguinte, meu pai fez um acordo com o seu reino. Ele iria entregar seu bem mais precioso em troca da paz e tranquilidade, e eu nem ao menos pude argumentar contra. E mesmo se eu pudesse, teria sido uma escolha difícil porque vocês foram apenas os carrascos, meu pai era o verdadeiro assassino.

O silêncio tomou conta do ambiente por longos minutos quando Argeen terminou de falar, a garota bebeu um longo gole em sua taça antes de questionar:

— Então, ainda acredita que almas gêmeas são apenas mais um conto para nos fazer sentir melhor?

Jongin riu anasalado sem humor algum. Ele havia visto a dor em sua voz enquanto ela narrava a história, era impossível aquilo ser mentira ou uma simples paixão.

— É por isso que você acorda a noite chorando? – Jongin perguntou baixinho e Argeen assentiu.

— Normalmente quando nós dormimos, e nossas almas gêmeas também, somos puxados para os mesmos sonhos. Mas para onde ir quando o outro lado não existe mais? É como reviver diariamente o dia da morte dele. Eu achei que iria me acostumar no decorrer do tempo, mas parece que a sensação só piora. – Argen respirou fundo mais uma vez – Matteo costumava cantar uma música para mim, eu lembro muito bem de sua última estrofe e como ele disse que ia ficar tudo bem independente do que acontecesse… “Porque quando a manhã vier, como se nada tivesse acontecido você irá acordar… Um sonho que será esquecido”. Ele estava errado, Jongin, é impossível esquecer.

— Por isso que eu escolhi não acreditar. – Sussurrou Jongin tombando a cabeça para trás no sofá – Era a única coisa que nós podíamos escolher, por quem nos apaixonar… E até isso foi tirado de nós.

— Um brinde a vida real. – Ela ironizou erguendo sua taça antes de virar seu conteúdo. – Mas, Jongin, você acreditar ou não, não vai mudar o fato de que é real e de que aconteceu com você. Então, aproveite cada segundo ao lado da garota que te marcou, mesmo que no final tudo dê errado.

— Eu não posso, princesa. – Ele suspirou – Porque minha alma gêmea não é uma garota… É a droga do meu cavalariço.

⚔

Quando Kyungsoo chegou aos estábulos no dia seguinte com a cabeça um pouquinho dolorida em mais uma ressaca causada pelo príncipe, todos os funcionários falavam apenas de uma coisa: o príncipe Kim Jongin havia se deitado com a princesa antes do casamento.

Ouvir aqueles comentários foi como um tapa na cara de Kyungsoo e aquilo o deixou irritado de uma forma um tanto irracional. Pelos comentários, uma serva os havia encontrado dormindo abraçados em um sofá na Biblioteca Real com várias jarras de vinho vazias e que a princesa ainda por cima estava sem o corpete.

No entanto, quando parou para pensar seriamente no assunto, Kyungsoo percebeu que tudo aquilo não devia passar de boatos. Ele ainda não sabia dizer exatamente como essa espécie de laço com sua alma gêmea funcionava, mas sabia que em momentos de grandes emoções um era puxado para o outro. E sexo era algo que envolvia grandes emoções.

Então, caso Jongin realmente tivesse se deitado com a princesa, Kyungsoo saberia.

Constatar esse fato fez com que o cavalariço tivesse sentido um peso sendo tirado de suas costas e fez com que o seu dia de serviço se tornasse um pouco mais fácil. Ele havia conversado diretamente com o príncipe apenas duas vezes, mas não podia negar o sentimento crescente dentro de si e a vontade absurda de realmente interagir com o príncipe na vida real.

— Kyungsoo! – Even, um servo das cozinhas, o chamou tirando-o de seus pensamentos quase ao fim do seu expediente. – A Princesa Argeen pediu para entregar-lhe essa cesta com o resto do jantar.

— O quê? – Kyungsoo falou confuso apoiando-se no cabo do garfo de puxar feno.

— Eu não sei os motivos. Só cumpro ordens, Kyungsoo. – Even sorriu entregando um cesto para ele e começando a se afastar – Talvez ela esteja apaixonada por você.

E com uma última risada, Even voltou para seu local de trabalho, deixando para trás um Kyungsoo completamente confuso e com um cesto que cheirava extremamente bem.

Teria aquilo algo a ver com o sonho que compartilhara com o príncipe na última noite? Ou aquilo era apenas uma coincidência estranha?

Tantos questionamentos, mas o que mais ocupava sua mente enquanto retornava para sua casa no fim da noite era: Teria Jongin contado sobre a marca para a princesa Argeen?

Tudo aquilo foi deixado de lado durante o jantar em sua casa naquela noite, sua família toda reunida pode se banquetear de uma forma que nunca havia acontecido e ainda assim sobrou muitos alimentos para as refeições do dia seguinte.

— Okay, Kyungsoo. Como você conseguiu essa comida? – Sua mãe questionou enquanto arrumavam a cozinha.

— Eu já expliquei, mãe. Eles distribuíram uma cesta dessas para vários funcionários do reino como uma espécie de compensação pelos “bons serviços” ou algo assim. – Kyungsoo mentiu dando de ombros.

Sua mãe nada mais disse, apenas acariciou a enorme barriga e se afastou com um olhar desconfiado. Era questão de tempo até que ela descobrisse seu segredo.

Naquela noite, com a barriga mais cheia do que conseguia se lembrar, não demorou para que seu corpo se rendesse ao sono.

Quando o sonho tomou forma, Kyungsoo se viu em um imenso jardim bem cuidado mais lindo do que qualquer outra coisa que ele já havia visto em sua vida e, sentado em um banco de pedra tornando a paisagem ainda mais bonita, estava Kim Jongin.

— Espero que toda sua família tenha jantado bem hoje. – Foi a primeira coisa que o príncipe disse quando o cavalariço se aproximou.

— Foi o melhor jantar da minha vida, imagino que eu deva agradecer à você, Vossa Alteza. – Kyungsoo falou curvando-se.

— Jongin. Me chame de Jongin, por favor. – O príncipe falou sorrindo e bateu a mão de leve no local ao seu lado – Venha, sente-se.

Kyungsoo obedeceu receoso. Sabia que aquele era um dos sonhos nítidos e que provavelmente os dois lembrariam-se daquilo no dia seguinte, sabia que tudo ali estava sendo controlado por eles _quase_ como se fosse a vida real.

Então não fazia sentido nenhum Jongin estar sendo tão amigável.

— É por pena? – Kyungsoo soltou e Jongin franziu a sobrancelha, confuso – A comida, o fato de você estar sendo tão cordial… É pena?

— Incrivelmente não. – Jongin sorriu e voltou a encarar um canteiro de girassóis à sua frente – Eu apenas tive uma conversa interessante com alguém que perdeu sua alma gêmea e essa pessoa me aconselhou a “parar de ser uma babaca de merda”, segundo suas próprias palavras.

— Achei que você não acreditava em almas gêmeas, Jongin. – Kyungsoo falou soltando uma risada.

— E não acreditava. Mas é meio difícil me manter cético quando aparentemente eu encontrei minha alma gêmea. – Jongin desviou o olhar para Kyungsoo e o encarou de um jeito que o cavalariço sentiu seu rosto queimando, sendo obrigado a desviar o olhar.

Kyungsoo abriu a boca para responder, no entanto o sonho se desfez e ele apenas se viu imerso em uma escuridão inquietante de um sono sem sonho algum.

⚔

Jongin quis arrancar a cabeça de Sehun e Taemin quando ambos o acordaram em um momento tão interessante do sonho que estava tendo.

— O que inferno vocês têm na cabeça? – Jongin rosnou procurando uma calça para vestir – E quem deixou vocês invadirem meu quarto assim?

— E desde quando você se importa? – Taemin disse jogado em sua cama – Nós vivíamos fazendo isso.

— E você não veio até nós contar as novidades. – Sehun falou procurando uma jarra de vinho.

— E que novidades eu teria para contar? – Jongin sentou-se na poltrona ainda bufando de raiva.

— Talvez sobre os boatos que correm pelo castelo? – Taemin falou arqueando uma sobrancelha – Sobre você ter se deitado com a princesa? Então todo esse “ódio” que você sentia dela era apenas tesão reprimido?

— Eu _não_ me deitei com ela! Eu nunca desrespeitaria Argeen de forma alguma, ela é minha noiva e é alguém que está sob os nossos cuidados. – Jongin respirou fundo tentando manter a calma – Nós só bebemos e conversamos, então acabamos caindo no sono. Foi só isso.

— Sério? – Sehun jogou-se na cama cruzando os braços – Você bebeu com uma mulher e dormiu abraçado com ela, mas não transaram?

— Incrivelmente sim. – Jongin respondeu e seu amigos riram descrentes – Ela é uma garota legal, nós conversamos e ela me contou o motivo de seus ataques de pânico durante a noite. Argeen mostrou-se frágil e eu a confortei, em algum ponto só pegamos no sono. Eu juro que foi tudo o que aconteceu.

Sehun e Taemin se encaram, e, por fim, acabaram dando de ombros acreditando na palavra de Jongin. Sabia que o príncipe não mentiria assim, não para eles.

— Okay. – Taemin disse – Então imagino que você queira que os boatos caiam por terra para que não cheguem aos ouvidos do Reino Banshee, certo?

Jongin concordou.

— Eu cuido disso. – Taemin levantou se espreguiçando. – O que seria de você sem mim, Jongin?

— Provavelmente eu estaria dormindo agora. – O príncipe riu brincalhão e Taemin apenas revirou os olhos. – Por que não esperaram até amanhã para falarem comigo?

— Ideia do Sehun. – Taemin disse observando o amigo mais novo distraído com o cobertor de Jongin – Ele queria ir até o Lotto hoje e me acordou, então resolvemos vir te chamar.

— Mas vocês não me chamaram para ir ao Lotto. – Jongin observou.

— Na verdade, esse era o próximo passo. – Sehun sorriu – Você quer ir ao Lotto?

Jongin riu dispensando o convite com uma das mãos.

— Eu tenho uma reunião com o seu pai, Taemin, amanhã logo cedo. Para discutir o orçamento do casamento. – Jongin suspirou cansado só de imaginar – Então a resposta é não.

— Eu te disse que ele ia negar. – Taemin observou. – E acho que também irei rejeitar o convite hoje, Sehun. Se você quiser ir ver sua alma gêmea, terá que ir sozinho.

— Eu não tenho alma gêmea. – Sehun resmungou fazendo um biquinho e seu rosto ficou ruborizado, como sempre acontecia quando tocavam nesse assunto.

— Aham. – Taemin riu – Acho que vou me retirar para meus aposentos, tenham uma boa noite, crianças.

O garoto acenou com a mão e saiu do quarto, Jongin voltou seu olhar para Sehun que agora estava sentado ereto na ponta de sua cama.

— Você disse que a princesa contou o motivo dos ataques de pânico noturno. – Começou o filho do Vice-Regente – Posso perguntar qual é?

— É meio pessoal. – Jongin disse desviando o olhar.

— Talvez eu possa ajudar, eu já… Ouvi falar de casos de ataque de pânico noturno e conheço alguém que já ajudou várias pessoas a lidarem com isso. – Sehun desviou o olhar para suas mãos inquietas.

— Quem?

— Um amigo cuja nossa _amizade_ seria muito mal vista caso viesse a tona. – Sehun respondeu ainda sem levantar o olhar e Jongin assentiu, tinha uma leve ideia de quem o amigo estava falando.

— Ela perdeu alguém importante para ela há um tempo e, desde então, tem tido os ataques de pânico. – Jongin cedeu omitindo muitos fatos.

— Foi o que imaginei. – Sehun levantou-se e caminhou até Jongin – Vou ver o que meu amigo pode fazer sobre, amanhã te dou uma resposta.

— Obrigado, Sehun. – Jongin sorriu – Você vai até lá hoje?

Sehun apenas retribuiu o sorriso sem dar nenhuma resposta verbal, depositou um beijo suave na testa do amigo e virou-se para sair dos aposentos. Já na porta, Sehun virou-se para trás e acrescentou:

— Você sabe que pode confiar em mim e no Taemin, certo?

— Vocês são meus melhores amigos. – Jongin disse o óbvio.

— Não foi isso que perguntei. – Sehun suspirou – De qualquer forma, eu entendo o que você está passando e sei que as coisas podem ficar meio… Intensas com o tempo, principalmente quando tem muitos… Empecilhos. Enfim, caso queira conversar, estou sempre disponível.

Antes que Jongin pudesse responder, Sehun retirou-se dos aposentos deixando para trás apenas palavras com significados ambíguos. Como exatamente Sehun entenderia o que ele estava passando quando o próprio Jongin ainda estava confuso?

Balançou a cabeça livrando-se desses pensamentos, ele não precisava de uma preocupação a mais em sua cabeça naquele momento. Tudo o que precisava era voltar a dormir e torcer para que em seu sonho pudesse encontrar Kyungsoo.


	5. Em seu coração

Jongin sentiu sua costela latejar quando a lateral da espada do seu adversário atingiu em cheio o local, puxou o ar sentindo a dor tomar conta de seu corpo e mal teve tempo de bloquear com o escudo antes de um novo golpe o assolar.

Sentia o corpo todo cansado, dolorido devido ao esforço, os músculos de seus braços pareciam prestes a explodir e já sentia uma nova bolha se formar em sua mão. Queria jogar a espada para o lado e retirar-se para seu quarto, mas sabia que aquela era apenas mais uma das coisas que queria e não poderia ter.

— Gire o corpo, Alteza! Deixe o seu adversário encarando o sol, não você! – Rosnou o general Pearson – Quantas vezes mais vou ter que dar instruções simples?!

— Eu estou cansado! – Respondeu Jongin jogando-se para frente em um ataque que foi facilmente bloqueado.

— Para de agir como uma criança mimada, Vossa Alteza! – Rosnou o homem golpeando o braço de Jongin que deixou a espada cair longe.

Jongin fez uma careta massageando o braço antes de caminhar até a espada. Naquela última semana mal estava tendo tempo de conversar com seus amigos, todos os minutos do dia eram ocupados com reuniões tediosas e treinos exaustivos. Em breve ele seria o rei e, para isso, precisava ser o guerreiro perfeito antes, essa era a explicação que todos lhe davam quando questionava sobre os malditos treinos, sejam eles com espadas ou arco e flecha, ou até mesmo os de estratégias.

E os poucos minutos que poderia respirar em paz eram assolados por pensamentos sobre sua alma gêmea.

— Você está cometendo erros que não cometia desde que tinha onze anos de idade, Príncipe Jongin. – O general Pearson falou arrancando-o de seus pensamentos – Onde está sua cabeça?

— Aqui. – Respondeu automaticamente o mais novo colocando-se novamente em posição.

— Não. Sua mente está em qualquer lugar, menos nessa arena. – Retrucou o general. – Enquanto você estiver distraído, vai continuar tomando uma surra de um velho com o dobro de sua idade, Príncipe Jongin. E enquanto estiver apanhando, não vai sair daqui… Eu posso fazer isso o dia todo.

— Eu não quero treinar mais. – O tom de voz de Jongin sugerindo que aquilo era uma ordem e não um pedido.

Em resposta, o general Pearson riu alto.

— Isso é uma ordem real, _Vossa Alteza?_ – O velho voltou a rir e Jongin fechou ainda mais a cara.

Na arena, ele não passava de um soldado em treinamento. Ali ele não era um príncipe que podia distribuir ordens a torto e a direito, ele não possuía uma voz. Não uma que fosse ouvida, pelo menos.

— Você pode se retirar para seus aposentos… Quando vencer pelo menos mais uma luta, Vossa Alteza. – O general falou colocando-se em posição.

Jongin respirou fundo calando seus pensamentos, sentiu o ar percorrer todo o caminho até seus pulmões e concentrou-se no peso da espada e do escudo em suas mãos. Ele avançou primeiro em uma estocada perfeita que por pouco não foi bloqueada, girou em seus calcanhares defendo um golpe com o escudo e atacou novamente. O barulho do aço das espadas se chocando ecoava por todo o local e Jongin podia sentir o olhar de vários outros oficiais em cima de si, mas para ele aquilo não importava. Tudo o que queria era vencer aquela luta, conquistar o direito de um bom banho e ir para seus aposentos.

Foi um breve momento, mas Jongin viu uma brecha na lateral esquerda do general. Ele conhecia aquele truque bem demais para cair, no entanto ele também possuía seus próprios truques. Fez menção de atacar o lado esquerdo e viu o sorriso do general se alargar enquanto o mesmo fazia o movimento para defender o golpe que nunca veio. Ao invés disso, Jongin atacou pelo lado direito e sentiu a satisfação percorrer por seu corpo quando a ponta da espada parou na garganta do general.

O sorriso do velho era um espelho do seu próprio. Ambos satisfeitos, mesmo que por motivos diferentes.

— Viu o que eu disse, príncipe Jongin. – Pearson falou, os olhos cintilando em um brilho estranho – Tudo o que você precisava era viver o momento.

Jongin assentiu perguntando a si mesmo se as coisas seriam mais fáceis para si caso seguisse aquele conselho em outras áreas de sua vida.

⚔

— Você ainda _não_ foi vê-lo? – A voz incrédula de Argeen o fez suspirar.

— Não, não fui. – Jongin respondeu brincando com os curativos em suas mãos. – Eu não tive tempo, Argeen, você sabe que meus dias estão lotados.

Ela revirou os olhos e voltou a chacoalhar o frasco de comprimidos que Jongin havia acabado de lhe entregar, frasco esse que havia sido dado escondido por Sehun e que fazia a mente do príncipe borbulhar de curiosidade sobre onde ele arrumara aquilo.

— Os treinos estão mais pesados agora, o general Pearson diz que precisamos recuperar o tempo perdido das semanas em que ficamos praticamente parados. – Jongin justificou-se e Argeen arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Eu não estou arrumando desculpas, princesa. Pode parar de me olhar assim!

Ela arqueou ainda mais a sobrancelha e Jongin torceu internamente para que todos os pelos um dia caíssem.

— Passo as manhãs em reuniões chatas sobre estratégias e tudo o mais, e as tardes recheadas de treino. Não tenho tempo para ir ver um cavalariço.

— Mas tem tempo para me ver, para ver o Taemin e o Sehun, para beber com nós três e para caçar.

Foi a vez de Jongin revirar os olhos.

— Okay, continue fugindo. – Argeen escorou sua mão no braço da poltrona – E quanto aos sonhos?

— Todas as noites. Às vezes cavalgamos juntos, mas ele quase nunca diz nada. Noite passada nós nos encontramos na arena… – Jongin falou com um sorrisinho brincando em seus lábios ao se lembrar do sono – Ele estava tentando atirar com o arco e flecha e, pela Deusa Mãe, ele é péssimo! – O príncipe riu baixinho – Eu comecei a rir, Kyungsoo ficou com vergonha e me bateu com o arco! Você consegue acreditar nisso? Eu, o príncipe, apanhando de um cavalariço!

Argeen sorriu ao notar o brilho nos olhos de Jongin.

— E então, quando ele se deu conta disso, prostrou-se em um joelho pedindo perdão, mas ainda assim eu não conseguia parar de rir. Estava caminhando até ele para ajudá-lo a se levantar e dizer que não precisava pedir perdão e me oferecer para dar umas aulas de tiro ao alvo quando ele acordou. – Jongin concluiu parecendo constrangido por um momento antes de levantar-se procurando por uma jarra de vinho.

— Você adoraria isso, não é? Dar umas aulas de tiro ao alvo para o Kyungsoo… – Argeen debochou fazendo Jongin corar – Mas para isso você precisa ir falar com ele, meu príncipe!

— Eu sei, eu sei…

— Então fale com ele. – Argeen esticou uma mão para receber a taça que estava sendo lhe oferecida – E você tem o… _Visitado?_

— Raramente. Essa semana aconteceu apenas uma vez quando a irmã dele ficou doente, ela foi se levantar e começou a ter vários espasmos. Imagino que seja a mesma peste que minha mãe pegou há alguns meses. – Jongin respondeu voltando a se sentar.

— Agora faz sentido porque você pediu para que eu ordenasse a entrega daqueles medicamentos. – Argeen falou olhando para seu próprio frasco de comprimidos – Você não tem medo? De que as pessoas comecem a achar que eu tenho um caso com o cavalariço já que estou sempre enviando coisas para ele?

— Para isso _você_ teria que visitá-lo.

— E quem disse que eu não visito? – Argeen falou em um tom suave com aquela maldita sobrancelha novamente arqueada.

— Você não foi. – Argeen abriu um sorriso pequeno que encheu Jongin de ansiedade – Você foi?! Não, você está blefando. Eu saberia caso tivesse ido.

— Se é o que você quer acreditar, mas se eu não me engano os Olhos do Rei notificam as coisas ao rei e não ao príncipe. – Argeen bebericou um gole de sua taça ainda sem tirar o sorrisinho dos lábios.

— Os Olhos do Rei não são a única forma de se descobrir as coisas pelos reinos. – Jongin falou – Caso não se lembre, eu compartilho um _laço_ com o cavalariço que você foi ver… Eu saberia.

— Você saberia caso tivesse sido uma grande emoção para ele. – Argeen falou umedecendo a boca, o barulho do frasco sendo chacoalhado ficando um tanto irritante – Mas imagino que ele deva estar acostumado com jovens da realeza indo flertar com ele.

— Você flertou com ele?! – Jongin soltou uma risada incrédula.

— Flertei? – Argeen devolveu a pergunta com uma falsa expressão inocente.

— Você é irritante. – Jongin retrucou revirando os olhos.

— É um dom. – A princesa deu de ombros e o silêncio reinou na sala por alguns minutos, cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos.

O chacoalhar do frasco de remédios ficou mais lento e só então Jongin notou os olhos fixos da princesa naquele objeto.

— Você acha que vai funcionar, Jongin? – Argeen sussurrou ainda encarando o frasco fazendo o príncipe ter certeza sobre ao que ela se referia.

— Eu espero que sim. – Murmurou ele de volta.

E ele realmente torcia para que funcionasse.

⚔

As coisas em sua casa haviam ficado um pouco mais complicadas quando seu pai e irmão partiram mais uma vez, eles eram mercadores e nunca ficavam muito tempo por ali. Sua mãe estava cada dia mais emotiva e Kyungsoo sabia que aquilo significava que o bebê poderia nascer a qualquer momento, a cada dia que via a mãe se curvar de dor enquanto esfregava roupas para as madames sentia um medo absurdo da mulher estar entrando em trabalho de parto e o fato de não terem dinheiro para pagarem nem uma parteira o deixava mais em pânico ainda.

Sabia que os alimentos que o príncipe havia lhe dado ajudara bastante durante aquelas últimas semanas e nunca teria palavras para agradecer como aquela quantia de pães trouxe um pouquinho a mais de cor ao rosto de sua mãe e ainda os fizeram economizar uma grana para pagarem à parteira quando fosse necessário.

No entanto, o problema era que essas economias acabaram sendo gastas em remédios para Joohyun, os quais praticamente haviam sido gastos a toa visto que eles não funcionaram. Ninguém conseguia explicar exatamente o que acontecera com a garota, certo dia ela simplesmente caíra de sua cama em espasmos quando tentou se levantar pela manhã. Fazia dois dias que a garota não conseguia se levantar nem comer nada sem que vomitasse até a bile, isso sem nem contar a febre preocupante que tomava conta de todo seu corpo. E, mais uma vez, o príncipe o havia ajudado de uma forma que nunca poderia retribuir, enviando remédios caros e que nunca seriam encontrados no Mercado das Pulgas e era aquilo que estava começando a fazer sua irmã sentir-se um pouco melhor.

Kyungsoo não sabia o que fazer. Ia trabalhar com a cabeça presa em sua família e ficava até mais tarde sempre que podia a fim de conseguir umas moedas a mais, a preocupação com o que ele poderia fazer para ajudar as pessoas mais importantes de sua vida era tamanha que ele nem ao menos conseguia pensar em toda a situação fodida que havia se metido ao ser marcado pelo príncipe.

Pensar nisso trouxe em sua mente o fato curioso de como os boatos de que Jongin havia se deitado com a princesa simplesmente desapareceram de um dia para o outro, não se ouvia nem mais uma palavra sobre o assunto e, quando ele tentou questionar algum de seus colegas uns dias atrás, a resposta havia sido curta e grossa: “Aquilo nunca aconteceu”.

Naquela noite, quando voltava para casa e passava pelas ruelas estreitas das Cidades Baixas até chegar a seu casebre à orla da floresta, tudo o que pensava era em tomar um banho e dormir até não conseguir mais. O dia havia sido especialmente difícil visto que ele se oferecera para fazer o trabalho de um colega em troca de duas moedas de prata, era incrivelmente pouco para tudo o que teve que fazer, mas ele não estava em condição nenhuma de reclamar.

— Mãe! – Chamou assim que colocou os pés na cozinha e não viu a mulher ali, franziu a sobrancelha, confuso, e sentiu o coração acelerar. Alguma coisa estava errada.

Como para confirmar seus receios, um grito cortou o casebre vindo do quarto de sua mãe. Sem pensar duas vezes correu até lá e viu a mulher curvada com a mão na barriga, havia água caída aos seus pés e seu rosto contorcia-se de dor, Joohyun estava ao seu lado segurando uma de suas mãos tentando levá-la até a cama.

— O q- – Kyungsoo murmurou sentindo o coração ainda mais acelerado ao ver a poça de água formando-se abaixo das pernas de sua mãe.

— A bolsa estourou, Kyungsoo. – Sua irmã disse e aquilo pareceu acender algo no cavalariço que se pôs a trabalhar.

Ele não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo e nem fazia ideia de como realizar um parto, tudo o que sabia era que tinha duas moedas de prata no bolso e nenhuma parteira aceitaria o serviço por tão pouco. Pegou sua mãe pelas mãos e a guiou até a cama, sustentando quase todo o peso da mulher que respirava ofegante tentando conter a dor.

— Não, não, não… – Murmurou a mulher – Eu… Eu não posso ter esse bebê agora.

— Mãe, respira fundo, okay? - Kyungsoo disse, ele mesmo respirando fundo tentando manter a calma. Olhou para Joohyun e notou o rosto esverdeado da irmã, tal como as mãos trêmulas e o suor escorrendo pelo pescoço. Ele não poderia contar com a garota, não quando ela ainda estava tão doente. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

A última frase murmurada mais para si mesmo.

— Joohyun, segura a mão dela. – Kyungsoo ordenou, ele já havia feito partos de éguas antes e imaginava que talvez fosse algo semelhante.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo, caralho? – Rosnou sua mãe, o xingamento escapando pelos seus lábios enquanto ela deixava a cabeça tombar para trás com mais um grito de dor preso em sua garganta.

— E-eu não sei. – Kyungsoo respondeu e viu a expressão de dor em sua irmã quando sua mãe apertou com mais força a mão da mais nova. – O bebê está nascendo, mãe. A gente tem que fazer alguma coisa.

— E você acha que eu sou tipo a porra de uma égua, por acaso? – A mulher rosnou, Kyungsoo retraiu-se por um momento. Nunca havia visto sua mãe xingar e, no entanto, ali estava ela usando palavrões como vírgula – Vai atrás da droga de uma parteira!

— Nós não temos dinheiro. – Sussurrou Joohyun abaixando a cabeça sentindo-se culpada, se ela não tivesse ficado doente provavelmente teriam uma mulher ali realizando o parto naquele exato momento.

— Foda-se! – O xingamento foi suprimido por mais um grito de dor seguido por um ofegar – Está prestes a sair uma criança de dentro de mim! Só achem alguém pra tirar isso daqui agora!

— Aguenta firme, mãe. Eu vou dar um jeito. – Murmurou Kyungsoo levantando-se. Não conseguia nem ao menos imaginar a dor que sua mãe estava passando para xingar tanto, nunca havia visto a mulher daquela forma e, no parto de sua irmã, ele não estava presente quando aconteceu. – Joohyun, não solta a mão dela, okay?

— Okay, mas talvez depois vamos precisar de alguém pra curar minha mão quebrada. – Sussurrou Joohyun quando a mãe apertou com mais força.

Meio sem saber o que fazer, Kyungsoo saiu do quarto um tanto cambaleante. Ele precisava achar uma parteira que aceitasse como pagamento inicial duas moedas de prata e que aceitasse o resto do dinheiro depois, e ele não fazia nem a mínima ideia de por onde começar a procurar.

Correu para as ruas, passando correndo por algumas tendas montados por ali e questionando as poucas pessoas que via se conheciam uma parteira, sem sucesso nenhum.

“Por favor, Deusa Mãe, me ajude”. Fez uma prece silenciosa andando pelas ruas e, como se seu pedido tivesse sido atendido, ele viu uma mulher com uma maleta na mão correndo em sua direção.

— Você por acaso é Do Kyungsoo? – A mulher falou ofegante, sua voz soando urgente e Kyungsoo apenas assentiu um tanto impaciente – Ótimo. Onde é sua casa? Mandaram-me aqui pra fazer o parto de sua mãe. Vamos rápido.

A mulher apressou o passo seguindo Kyungsoo enquanto corriam até seu casebre localizado na orla da floresta. Conseguiu ouvir os gritos e xingamentos de sua mãe antes mesmo de entrarem na casa.

— O bebê está quase nascendo. – Foi tudo o que a parteira disse enquanto adentrava o quarto sem dizer mais nada.

E Kyungsoo teria revirado os olhos se fosse em outro momento, mas naquele instante tudo o que conseguia sentir era alívio e uma gratidão tremenda.

⚔

Jongin soube que havia algo errado antes mesmo de ter sido puxado para a visão de Kyungsoo. Sentiu o corpo inteiro sendo tomado de angústia quando viu a mulher em trabalho de parto e um Kyungsoo tão perdido quanto sua irmã ali do lado, sentiu o medo tomando conta do coração de sua alma gêmea – de seu próprio coração – quando constatou que não tinha dinheiro para pagar a parteira e foi apenas depois do primeiro xingamento escapando pelos lábios da Sra. Do que Jongin soube que precisava agir.

Forçou-se a sair da mente de Kyungsoo e voltar para sua própria realidade. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa para ajudar e não perdeu um segundo antes de começar a agir, correu para fora de seus aposentos fazendo uma prece rápida para que a Deusa Mãe abençoasse sua missão.

— Graças a Deusa. – Soltou quando quase trombou com um criado no corredor, o homem olhou assustado para o príncipe antes de fazer uma reverência murmurando um pedido de desculpas – Vamos, não temos tempo para esses protocolos agora. Preciso que envie a melhor parteira que encontrar para a casa de um cavalariço chamado Do Kyungsoo o mais rápido possível.

O homem franziu as sobrancelhas em confusão.

— Agora. – Jongin cerrou o maxilar e ergueu o queixo em uma pose altiva – A parteira deve ser enviada urgente e sem nenhum questionamento, também não deve ser dito quem a enviou. O que está esperando?!

— Sim, Vossa Alteza. – O criado murmurou fazendo uma reverência antes de sair correndo pelos corredores.

Jongin suspirou cansado, sentia o pânico de Kyungsoo sendo sugado para dentro de si e torcia para que tudo desse certo.

— Por favor, faça que tudo dê certo. – Rezou voltando para seus aposentos e indo até uma bacia com água, lavou o rosto respirando fundo para tentar manter a calma, mas a água gelada em nada melhorou a taquicardia que lhe assolava.

Com lágrimas brotando de seus olhos, Jongin sentou-se em sua cama. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e tentou esvaziar a mente, nunca antes em sua vida quis tanto ser puxado para o mundo de Kyungsoo como naquele momento. Fechou os olhos focando nos sentimentos que provinham de sua alma gêmea, no pânico e na surpresa de ouvir tantos xingamentos de sua mãe, focou no medo de não conseguir dinheiro e na esperança que ainda queimava no peito do cavalariço, quando tornou a abri-los estava correndo por uma rua estreita.

O pânico vindo de Kyungsoo apenas aumentava a cada pergunta respondida com um “não conheço nenhuma parteira” e Jongin começou a sentir raiva, de que adiantava dar uma ordem real quando não eram obedecidas na velocidade que desejava?

Repetiu para si mesmo que tudo daria certo e que a parteira estava a caminho, era um longo caminho até as Cidades Baixas e Kyungsoo parecia morar ainda mais além, quase na orla da floresta.

No entanto, repetir isso como um mantra em sua cabeça não estava funcionando muito bem quando tudo o que via era o desespero queimando como se fosse seu.

Foi então que, no fim da rua, Jongin viu uma mulher correndo na direção de Kyungsoo. Achou que poderia chorar de alívio quando poucas palavras foram trocadas entre os dois e sentiu como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de suas costas ao vivenciar a corrida até a casa de Kyungsoo. Tudo ficaria bem.

Quando a parteira se colocou à frente da mulher e pediu para que Joohyun providenciasse toalhas limpas e uma bacia de água, ordenando também que Kyungsoo segurasse na mão de sua mãe e a mantivesse deitada, Jongin quis voltar para sua própria realidade. Ele nunca havia presenciado um parto e queria muito que aquela não fosse a primeira vez.

Porém, os sentimentos do cavalariço pareciam cada vez mais intensos, o que dificultava em muito a capacidade de Jongin conseguir sair de sua mente.

— Vamos lá, a criança está quase vindo. – A parteira disse e Jongin sentiu a dor como se sua mão estivesse sendo esmagada quando a Sra. Do foi tomada por uma dor tão forte que parecia que ela não conseguiria voltar a respirar, e então um grito mesclado com choro e soluços tomou conta do ambiente. – O bebê está vindo, você sabe qual é o sexo da criança?

— Não. E foda-se essa merda, só tira essa porra de dentro de mim! – A Sra. Do gritou e a parteira soltou uma risadinha. Kyungsoo observou a irmã inclinando-se e para limpar o rosto da mãe com uma toalha.

— Bem, já que não está a fim de conversar, senhora, então empurre. – A parteira respondeu e fez um gesto para que Kyungsoo segurasse os ombros dela, impedindo que a mulher se curvasse muito para frente.

A Sra. Do enfiou as unhas no braço de Kyungsoo em resposta a mais uma contração e Jongin sentiu-se estremecer.

— Eu não consigo mais! – A Sra. Do gritou deixando-se cair para trás, as lágrimas escorrendo em sua face como uma cachoeira, parecendo cansada demais para qualquer coisa que fosse. – Eu tive três filhos e juro pela Deusa Mãe que não doeram tanto assim!

— Estamos quase lá, senhora. Empurre mais um pouco, já consigo ver a cabeça da criança. – A parteira falou mansamente – Só mais uma pouquinho.

A Sra. Do chorou e proferiu uma série de frases mesclando orações com xingamentos, clamando por misericórdia e pela morte ao mesmo tempo.

— Mais um empurrão! – Berrou a parteira. – Mais um!

A mulher soltou um último grito de dor e deixou-se tombar para trás, o suor escorrendo em seu rosto e então sua face se iluminou em felicidade quando um choro de bebê cortou a noite.

— Ela está bem? – A Sra. Do perguntou ofegante olhando para a parteira que limpava o bebê antes de enrolá-lo em um pano limpo.

— _Ele_ é perfeito, senhora. – A parteira respondeu inclinando-se para colocar o pequeno corpo nos braços de sua mãe. – A senhora tem um belo filho.

Kyungsoo se inclinou olhando para o pequenino bebê, a mãozinha esticada com o rostinho contorcido em um choro e então, quando a mãe se inclinou e depositou um beijo em sua testa, o choro parou. Os olhinhos focando no rosto da mulher, um olhar contemplativo como se já reconhecesse quem era aquela pessoa.

Era a coisa mais adorável que Jongin já havia presenciado… E ele sentia-se como um intruso ali, mas não conseguia sair.

O bebê foi passado primeiro para os braços de Joohyun.

— Perdoe-me pelos palavrões. – A Sra. Do falou sorrindo para a parteira que retirava vários utensílios de sua maleta e colocava em uma mesinha ali do lado. – Quanto nós te devemos pelo ótimo serviço?

A parteira interrompeu seus movimentos e olhou confusa de Kyungsoo para a mulher deitada.

— Nada. Eu já recebi meu pagamento. – ela respondeu e virou-se para as coisas que havia retirado da maleta – Aqui estão algumas coisas para o cuidado do bebê, a senhora deve reconhecer a maioria desses utensílios visto que já teve outros três filh-

— Como assim já recebeu seu pagamento? – Foi Joohyun que a interrompeu passando o novo irmãozinho para os braços de Kyungsoo.

— Bem, eu fui orientada a não identificar a pessoa que me contratou. – A parteira sorriu e Jongin sentiu o coração de Kyungsoo acelerar.

— Obrigado, senhora. Que a Deusa Mãe lhe encha de graças. – Kyungsoo proferiu fazendo um gesto de gratidão com a cabeça, sendo seguido por murmúrios de agradecimento vindos das outras duas mulheres.

O silêncio reinou por vários minutos mesmo após a parteira ter ido embora até que a Sra. Do voltou-se para Kyungsoo e disse:

— Você sabe quem a enviou.

— Não, senhora. – Kyungsoo respondeu automaticamente olhando para o bebezinho em seu colo.

— Não foi uma pergunta, Kyungsoo. Você sabe. – A Sra. Do falou e deixou seu corpo cair para trás. – Se eu não estivesse tão cansada, te interrogaria. Mas tudo que quero é dormir.

Jongin conseguiu voltar para sua realidade naquele instante. Respirou fundo passando a mão no rosto e não sentiu-se surpreso por encontrá-lo molhado, era óbvio que havia chorado.

Embrenhou-se nas cobertas sentindo a satisfação e o orgulho, tanto seu quanto de Kyungsoo, e não demorou muito para que entregasse ao mundo dos sonhos com uma única certeza em sua mente.

Ele não poderia mais ignorar tudo. No dia seguinte, falaria com o cavalariço.

⚔

Jongin sentia-se como se fosse um adolescente prestes a dar seu primeiro beijo de novo. Estava nervoso e com o coração acelerado quando caminhou lentamente indo em direção aos estábulos, não entendia como podia estar tão ansioso quando apenas iria encontrar um mero cavalariço.

Um mero cavalariço que coincidentemente era sua alma gêmea.

O príncipe suspirou entrando de uma vez nos estábulos e fez um gesto com a cabeça quando todos os funcionários ajoelharam-se prestando reverência. Sorriu para seus súditos gesticulando para colocarem-se de pé.

— Deseja alguma coisa, Vossa Alteza? – Um garoto com pouco mais de doze anos perguntou olhando para seus pés.

— Poderia pedir para Do Kyungsoo vir até aqui, por favor? – Jongin falou entregando uma moeda para o menino que murmurou uma centena de agradecimentos pela bondade do príncipe antes de sair correndo atrás do cavalariço.

Jongin teve que esperar por apenas poucos segundos, porém que pareceram horas, antes que o cavalariço se aproximasse fazendo uma reverência.

— Em que posso servi-lo, Vossa Alteza? – A voz aveludada de Kyungsoo causou um arrepio em sua coluna e Jongin se amaldiçoou por estar sentindo aquilo. Independente de o cavalariço ser sua alma gêmea ou não, ambos haviam se encontrado diretamente apenas duas vezes. Ele não deveria se sentir assim.

— Vamos caminhar. – Jongin falou simplesmente e viu o menor fechar os olhos por breves segundos.

— Como disse, Sua Graça?

— Eu disse “Vamos caminhar”. – Jongin repetiu com um sorriso brincando nos lábios e virou-se de costas começando a andar – Vai me desobedecer, Do Kyungsoo?

— Não, Sua Graça. Seu desejo é uma ordem. – Jongin soltou uma risadinha abafada ao notar o leve tom de sarcasmo na voz do outro e, obedientemente, Kyungsoo acompanhou seus passos.

Para ser sincero, ele havia passado a noite toda repassando o passo a passo de suas ações, no entanto não havia seguido nenhum deles e agora encontrava-se um tanto perdido no que dizer. Esperou estarem um tanto distantes dos estábulos para, finalmente, falar alguma coisa.

— Como está sua mãe? Ela já escolheu um nome para o bebê? – Jongin disse em um tom casual olhando de esguelha para Kyungsoo, como se fossem velhos amigos.

— Do que o senhor está falando, Vossa Alteza? Não compreendo. – Respondeu franzindo o cenho e Jongin até poderia ter acreditado naquela encenação se um rubor não tivesse subido pela face do cavalariço, traindo suas próprias palavras.

— Eu acho que você sabe muito bem ao que estou me referindo, Kyungsoo. – Jongin respondeu parando e virando-se de frente para o outro. – Acredito que passamos da fase de fingir que nada aconteceu, não acha?

Kyungsoo não respondeu de imediato, engoliu em seco olhando para os olhos castanhos do príncipe e tudo o que queria era correr mais uma vez, porém Jongin estava certo. Já haviam passado da fase de fingirem que não eram almas gêmeas.

— E-eu… Eu tenho trabalho a fazer, Vossa Alteza. – Kyungsoo falou de uma vez e virou-se para voltar para os estábulos, seu coração acelerado parecia o acusar de fugir mais uma vez.

— Espere… – Jongin disse e, em um impulso, segurou a mão do cavalariço puxando-o gentilmente de volta para si.

Os olhares de ambos fixaram-se nas mãos unidas, pareciam se encaixar tão bem uma na outra como se tivessem sido feitas para estarem juntas. Jongin abriu um sorriso involuntário ao notar o quão pequenininha a mão de Kyungsoo era em contraste com a sua e resistiu a vontade de entrelaçar seus dedos apenas para ver como ficariam.

Aquele momento durou apenas poucos segundos antes do cavalariço puxar sua mão para si e abaixar a cabeça claramente constrangido.

— Eu fui caçar com meus amigos essa semana. – Jongin sussurrou suspirando – Quero que você passe na cozinha depois de seu expediente e pegue a cesta que já vai estar preparada.

— Eu não posso aceitar, Sua Alteza.

— Não é um pedido, Do Kyungsoo. – Jongin falou – É uma ordem real. Espero que não me desobedeça.

E com essas palavras, Jongin saiu em direção a arena. O coração acelerado e a mão formigando como se seu corpo já sentisse falta do toque de sua alma gêmea, em sua mente apenas uma pergunta rodava em um looping infinito: Teria Kyungsoo sentido o mesmo que ele?


	6. Em seu caminho

Javali. Era uma cesta transbordando de carne de javali.

Kyungsoo sentiu um calor de excitação no estômago ao imaginar o jantar daquela noite, ele só havia comido carne de javali uma vez na sua vida quando seu pai conseguiu os restos já velhos em uma de suas viagens e trouxe para casa, e era a carne mais suculenta que Kyungsoo teve o prazer de experimentar. Sentia a boca salivar ao pensar o quão mais gostosa deveria ser essa carne que estava na cesta e como essa proteína faria bem para sua mãe, e consequentemente para o bebê recém-nascido.

Sorriu involuntariamente com seus pensamentos indo em direção a quem havia lhe dado a cesta, ele ainda detestava o príncipe e toda a sua posição privilegiada, odiava ainda mais aquela pose arrogante e o sorrisinho de lado que ele sempre dava quando distribuía ordens… No entanto, não poderia agir como uma desgraçado ingrato e ignorar toda a ajuda gratuita que Jongin estava lhe dando e, por isso, daria um jeito de enviar uma mensagem em agradecimento para o príncipe no dia seguinte.

Ou talvez tivesse a oportunidade de agradecer pessoalmente por tudo e quem sabe até poderia acidentalmente tocá-lo de novo. Sua mão ainda formigava com a mera lembrança do toque de outrora e ele não podia deixar de sentir o coração palpitar em expectativa de que acontecesse de novo, o que fazia-o se sentir como um bobo e repetir para si mesmo que estava apenas curioso com todos esses novos sentimentos. Era isso, curiosidade apenas.

Porém, quando avistou sua casa, sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Sua mãe já estava desconfiada de que _alguma coisa_ estava acontecendo e vinha lhe enchendo de perguntas desde que trouxera a cesta de pães para casa, e os questionamentos só se intensificaram com os remédios de sua irmã e a parteira. Trazer uma cesta cheia de carne de javali seria como assinar sua sentença de culpa e assumir que realmente havia algo acontecendo.

E foi isso que o fez hesitar por alguns segundos antes de abrir a porta de sua casa. Sentiu um alívio tomar conta de seu corpo tão logo ouviu a risada alta de Minhyung seguida de uma reprimenda de sua mãe.

Aquilo significava que seu pai voltara para casa e apenas aquele fato seria o suficiente para aplacar a curiosidade de sua mãe, pelo menos por agora.

Quando finalmente entrou em sua casa, seu coração parecia queimar de alegria enquanto era tomado nos braços de sua família. Esses momentos em que todos estavam reunidos eram tão raros que Kyungsoo não cabia em si de tanta felicidade quando acontecia, e nem mesmo o barulhento de seu irmão o fazia ficar menos contente.

— O que é isso, Kyungsoo? – A voz rígida de sua mãe interrompeu as gargalhadas que tomavam conta do ambiente.

Kyungsoo engoliu em seco olhando para a cesta que a mãe segurava em uma das mãos, na euforia de encontrar sua família havia se esquecido momentaneamente _daquela_ questão.

— Carne de javali. – Respondeu umedecendo os lábios e evitou olhar para a surpresa que tomava conta do local – Sobrou na cozinha e eles dividiram entre os funcionários que mais se destacaram e como eu ando fazendo algumas horas extras… – Deu de ombros torcendo para que sua mãe acreditasse, as mentiras saindo fácil de seus lábios.

— Você anda se destacando bastante, filho. – A mulher assentiu e Kyungsoo teve certeza que ela não havia acreditado em uma só palavra do que fora dito – Minhyung, venha me ajudar.

— Mas, mãe, eu cheguei agorinha… Estou cansado. – Choramingou o irmão mais velho encolhendo-se da cadeira parecendo uma criança – Chama a Joohyun.

— A mãe mandou você, imbecil! – A garota disse cruzando os braços nem parecendo que estava doente até aquela manhã.

— Se vocês não calarem a boca, o bebê vai acordar. Então passa já os dois aqui pra cozinha!

Resmungando, os dois seguiram a mulher.

Quando o jantar ficou pronto, todos se reuniram ao redor da mesa em uma bagunça notória. Kyungsoo, nas pausas das discussões com seus irmão, não conseguia mais deixar de notar as trocas de olhares e os toques sutis que seus pais dividiam. Ele sempre havia gostado de observar as interações dos dois mas agora tudo possuía uma conotação completamente diferente.

— Os senhores já escolheram um nome? – Kyungsoo perguntou e viu seus irmãos se silenciarem olhando para os pais à espera de uma resposta.

Os dois trocaram um olhar e a mulher assentiu. O Sr. Do sorriu e depositou um beijo na testa do bebê acomodado em seu colo antes de responder:

— Jisung. – O mais velho alargou ainda mais o sorriso e Kyungsoo ouviu seu irmão rindo ao seu lado.

— O senhor conheceu alguém com esse nome? – Joohyun perguntou curiosa.

— Se ele conheceu? Ele até queria trazer o menino pra casa! – Minhyung riu e recebeu um olhar de censura de seu pai. – Mas confesso que era uma criança muito fofa.

Quase como se soubesse que estavam falando dele, Jisung levou a pequena mãozinha ao próprio rosto e começou a chorar, Kyungsoo sentiu como se seu coração tivesse sido quebrado e tudo o que ele queria era abraçar o irmãozinho para protegê-lo..

Sentimento esse que foi deixado de lado quando, quase uma hora mais tarde, o menino ainda não havia se calado. A cabeça de Kyungsoo latejava e ninguém conseguia entender o motivo do bebê estar chorando, Jisung não estava com fome e não havia se sujado, também não estava com cólicas nem com gases.

— Acho que ele vai ser igual você. – Minhyung provocou a irmã dando um empurrãozinho nela – Até hoje quando começa a chorar, não para mais.

E apenas aquela provocação foi o suficiente para desencadear uma perseguição ao redor da casa – se bem que Kyungsoo desconfiava que era apenas uma desculpa para os dois saírem de perto do bebê.

— Quer saber? Estou cansada. – A Sra. Do falou entregando o pequeno embrulho barulhento para o marido – Leva ele pra tomar um ar fresco e balança ele bastante, mas com cuidado, quem sabe assim ele para de chorar.

Obedientemente, o homem retirou-se para o lado de fora da casa e Kyungsoo sentiu como se tivesse renascido quando não precisou ouvir mais o choro do seu irmãozinho.

— Venha, Kyungsoo. Preciso de ajuda para arrumar a cozinha. – A Sra. Do falou baixinho, quase como se apreciasse o silêncio.

Nos primeiros cinco minutos do trabalho em conjunto, Kyungsoo teve certeza que sua mãe queria lhe dizer alguma coisa. Conhecia a mulher melhor do que ninguém, seus trejeitos e costumes, e sabia que sempre quando ela ficava com os lábios comprimidos em uma linha reta era porque estava se segurando para não falar algo. E ele tinha uma clara ideia do que esse “algo” era.

— Quem? – Essa única palavra saiu em um tom firme e baixo quando toda a louça encontrava-se limpa.

Kyungsoo franziu o cenho fingindo confusão, seu coração batendo tão rápido que ele conseguia imaginar ele rasgando seu peito.

— Você sabe do que estou falando, Kyungsoo. E só vou perguntar mais uma vez… — A mulher cruzou os braços – Quem?

— Eu realmente não sei do que a senhora está faland-

— Eu por acaso tenho cara de idiota, Kyungsoo? – Ela o interrompeu, sua voz tão afiada quanto um punhal – Essas comidas, os remédios, a parteira, a forma como você tem agido… Sua irmã me contou que você tem murmurado enquanto dorme, nada que ela consiga entender, então não se preocupe. – A Sra. Do descruzou os braços e apoiou as mãos na cintura – Eu estou velha, Kyungsoo, e literalmente acabei de ter mais um filho… Só que não se engane achando que estou ficando burra, não. Eu já passei por tudo isso que você está passando, então vou perguntar só mais uma vez… – Ela fez uma pausa e sua voz pareceu sair ainda mais baixa quando ela perguntou pausadamente – Quem é sua alma gêmea?

Kyungsoo piscou demoradamente e respirou fundo tendo certeza absoluta que seu coração estava tão barulhento quanto o choro do Jisung.

— Ninguém. – Mentiu desviando o olhar para o chão. Sabia que aquilo não enganaria ninguém. – E a senhora não devia estar se esforçando tanto, a parteira recomendou qu-

Antes que o cavalariço pudesse concluir sua fala, sentiu as unhas da mulher arranharem de leve a pele de seu braço quando a mesma puxou sua camisa para baixo. Kyungsoo tentou puxar a roupa tentando se proteger e, em troca disso, recebeu um tapa forte em sua mão.

O silêncio parecia palpável quando a Sra. Do soltou seu braço e Kyungsoo finalmente arrumou a roupa olhando para baixo sem coragem de encarar nenhum outro lugar que não fosse o chão.

— Não. – Foi tudo que a mulher disse com a voz fraca.

— Não mesmo. – Respondeu Kyungsoo erguendo o olhar e surpreendeu-se ao ver o rosto pálido da mãe – Mãe, a senhora está bem?

— Só… Só preciso me sentar um pouco. – Ela respondeu em um fio de voz e Kyungsoo ajudou-a a chegar até a uma cadeira. – Isso não pode ser real.

Kyungsoo nada disse, ao invés disso foi buscar um copo com água para a mulher. Para alguém que acabou de ter um filho, ela estava se esforçando muito e isso não podia ser saudável.

— E não é.

— Kyung, eu vi o urso. – Ela disse balançando a cabeça – Só me diz que não é o príncipe, por favor?

— E quem mais seria, mãe? – Ele murmurou de volta sentindo os olhos queimando.

A Sra. Do respirou fundo e Kyungsoo sabia reconhecer até mesmo a forma como ela fez aquele movimento, como se assim pudesse dissolver todos os problemas e ganhar forças para achar uma solução, para seguir em frente.

— Kyungsoo… – Ela sussurrou depois de alguns minutos.

— Cala a boca, animal! O Jisung finalmente está dormindo! – A voz alta de Joohyun interrompeu a conversa e Kyungsoo olhou para a porta onde os dois irmãos entravam em mais uma discussão acirrada, logo atrás deles vinha seu pai com o bebê recém nascido adormecido nos braços.

A Sra. Do forçou-se a abrir um sorriso enorme e levantou-se indo até o marido, tomou o pequeno Jisung no colo com todo cuidado para não acordá-lo e em um tom de voz baixo mandou todo mundo ir dormir. Quando passou por Kyungsoo, no entanto, seu sorriso se desfez e tudo o que ela fez foi sussurrar em um tom de voz urgente:

— Não deixe _ninguém_ saber.

⚔

Jongin tombou a cabeça olhando seu reflexo no espelho sem conseguir se decidir sobre aquelas roupas, alguma coisa nelas parecia estranha e ele não conseguia dizer exatamente o que era. Seria a cor? Ou o modelo?

— Está satisfeito, Sua Graça? – O Alfaiate Real perguntou depois de um tempo em silêncio.

— As vestes são de muito bom gosto, no entanto… – Jongin franziu o cenho – Não sei se combinam com a ocasião.

— Eu não compreendi, senhor. – O Alfaiate aproximou-se – O protocolo diz que o príncipe deve se vestir com uma roupa elegante e nós fizemos o melhor para seguir o protocolo.

— Sim, eu entendo e agradeço imensamente o esforço de todos vocês. – O príncipe suspirou – E acho que esse é exatamente o problema, essas vestes são elegantes _demais._

O Alfaiate abriu a boca para argumentar, porém antes que o fizesse Jongin tornou a falar:

— O maior público que vai ao Festival das Cidades Baixas são os próprios cidadãos e, como bem sabemos, eles não possuem uma condição de vida que lhes permitam usar roupas como essas. – Jongin fez uma pausa – Então acho que é desrespeitoso com eles eu, como o futuro governante, trajar vestes cheias de pedras preciosas esfregando em suas faces a minha riqueza.

— Sim, senhor. Mas, se me permite dizer, ano passado Vossa Graça não parecia ter se importado com as vestes escolhidas… – O Alfaite desviou o olhar envergonhado pela sua audácia – E Vossa Graça é o príncipe, não seria mal visto por trajar roupas elegantes.

— As coisas mudaram no último ano, agora eu me importo com as vestes que irei trajar. – Seu tom de voz saiu firme e rígido – Quero um tecido mais leve, em uma cor viva, sem nenhum adorno extravagante nem detalhes em fios de ouro ou pedras preciosas. Quero algo mais parecido com o que os cidadãos comuns utilizam no Festival.

_Quero mostrar para eles que não serei igual ao meu pai._

— Tem certeza, Vossa Alteza?

— Absoluta. E mude as vestes da Princesa para que combine com as minhas, seguindo as mesmas instruções sobre o tecido e os adornos. – Jongin fez uma pausa pensando sobre a próxima ordem – E quero algo que deixe nossos braços a mostra, especificamente o esquerdo. Também espero que mantenham sigilo sobre isso até o dia do Festival.

— Permite-me perguntar o motivo, Vossa Graça?

— Não. – Jongin falou determinado – Apenas faça o que eu disse, por favor.

— Sim, senhor. – O Alfaiate pareceu inquieto por um instante enquanto acenava para que suas ajudantes auxiliassem o príncipe a trocar suas vestes – Sua Majestade não ficará feliz com esses ajustes, Vossa Alteza.

Um meio sorriso travesso tomou o rosto de Jongin quando ele respondeu:

— Estou contando com isso.

⚔

— Você o quê?! – A voz de Argeen subiu uma oitava quando Jongin contou sobre os ajustes que ele solicitara para as roupas.

— Eu pedi para que nossas roupas fossem feitas em tecidos leves e em cores vivas para combinar com o festival. – Jongin respondeu simplesmente descendo as escadas.

— Você sabe que não estou falando sobre isso, Jongin.

— E pedi para deixarem nosso braço esquerdo à mostra. – O príncipe deu de ombros – Não é como se você já não fizesse isso, princesa.

— É _diferente_ usar um vestido com o braço à mostra no castelo e em um festival. – Argeen suspirou cruzando os braços parecendo irritada – Lá nós teremos que dançar e fazer as orações com o braço estendido. As pessoas vão saber que nós dois estamos marcados.

— E com sorte vão achar que é um pelo outro.

— Você realmente planejou tudo, não é?

— Na verdade, não. – Jongin sorriu – Foi uma ideia que tive na hora… E Taemin também me falou que roupas de cores vivas ficam melhores em mim.

Argeen suspirou mais uma vez com uma expressão de derrota.

— O que você ganha com isso, meu príncipe?

— Nada. Talvez a confiança do povo e o desgosto do meu pai… E, se eu tiver sorte, isso pode deixar o Kyungsoo de bom humor e ele conseguir conversar comigo sem querer abrir um buraco no chão para se enterrar.

— E você ainda diz que não está apaixonado. – Debochou ela.

— E não estou. – o príncipe sorriu – Só estou curioso para realmente conversar com ele.

Argeen riu e nada disse.

Havia se passado pouco mais de um mês desde o parto da mãe de Kyungsoo e Jongin havia acrescentado em sua rotina diária já cheia uma visita aos estábulos, e era para lá que Argeen e ele se dirigiam naquele momento. A princípio, Kyungsoo parecia querer se esconder a cada frase dita pelo príncipe e, quando Jongin o tocava sutilmente, o cavalariço parecia prestes a explodir de tão vermelho que ficava.

Arrancar essas reações do outro tinha se tornado um hobby que Jongin achava nunca mais ser capaz de se desfazer, era engraçado a forma como Kyungsoo sempre parecia consciente _demais_ da presença do príncipe e nunca abaixava a guarda nem que fosse por um instante.

Porém, na última semana, Kyungsoo havia tido uma mudança em suas atitudes, o que só despertava ainda mais a curiosidade de Jongin. O cavalariço parecia estar se sentindo um pouco mais a vontade com sua presença, e também com a da princesa, e inclusive já havia deixado escapar o nome do príncipe no dia anterior ao invés dos inúmeros títulos que sempre usava.

Jongin deixou escapar uma risada com a lembrança e, quando notou o olhar pesado de Argeen – com a maldita sobrancelha arqueada – sobre si, tratou logo de fingir um acesso de tosse para disfarçar. Sem sucesso algum. A princesa revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça antes de tomar a dianteira e entrar nos estábulos.

Os servos não demonstraram grande surpresa pela entrada abrupta do casal, apenas se ajoelharam prestando os devidos cumprimentos e depois Kyungsoo foi empurrado para atender a realeza, tal como sempre acontecia.

— Kyungsoo, você está especialmente bonito hoje. – Argeen disse tombando a cabeça para o lado com um meio sorriso sedutor no rosto que fez Jongin revirar os olhos. 

— Obrigada, Vossa Graça. – Kyungsoo arriscou um olhar de esguelha para Jongin antes de abaixar a cabeça constrangido. – Em que posso serví-los, meus senhores?

Jongin abriu a boca para responder, mas novamente Argeen tomou a frente:

— Quero que você prepare três cavalos para cavalgar. E peça para alguém preparar bastante comida para um piquenique, por favor.

— Três? – Jongin questionou e ele pode notar a expressão confusa no rosto de Kyungsoo.

— Sim, três. Um para mim e um para cada um de vocês. – Argeen fez uma pausa e alargou seu sorriso abaixando o tom de voz antes de completar – A não ser que vocês prefiram cavalgar no mesmo cavalo.

Se Kyungsoo já estava constrangido com o elogio, naquele instante Jongin teve a certeza de que a alma do garoto saíra do corpo. O rosto do cavalariço assumiu uma cor tão vermelha quanto as roupas de montaria usadas pela princesa e seus olhos focaram em qualquer lugar que não fosse nenhum dos outros dois. Kyungsoo abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas nenhum som saiu, ao invés disso ele engoliu em seco.

— Não leve em consideração as brincadeiras idiotas da Argeen. – Jongin falou dando um passo à frente – Ela é uma idiota.

— Desse jeito você me magoa, Jongin. – Argeen riu bem humorada. – Mas eu falei sério sobre os três cavalos e o piquenique… Eu quero que você nos acompanhe para cuidar dos cavalos caso demorarmos.

A última frase foi dito em um tom mais alto e Jongin até pensou em questionar, porém foi apenas olhar em volta que notou um garoto com pouco mais de treze anos parecendo concentrado demais no diálogo que se desenrolava ali. Os Olhos do Rei estavam em toda parte e Jongin não podia esquecer-se disso.

— Sim, senhora. – Kyungsoo fez uma reverência e levantou o olhar brevemente para o príncipe antes de se retirar para cumprir seus deveres.

— O que você tem na cabeça, Argeen? – Jongin sussurrou para a garota esticando o braço para que ela os entrelaçasse.

— Estou apenas ajudando vocês, Jongin. – Argeen deu de ombros e eles começaram a caminhar para fora dos estábulos.

— Ajudando?

— Ajudando. – Argeen suspirou – Vocês não conversam e parecem sempre prestes a morrer quando se encostam acidentalmente, é patético. Eu esperava mais de você, Jongin.

— Nós conversamos, okay? – Jongin pareceu ofendido.

— Então não será nenhum problema ele vir conosco, meu príncipe. – Argeen desviou o olhar para o céu limpo e em seguida olhou em volta verificando se estavam mesmo sozinhos.

— Você melhor do que ninguém deveria saber que as coisas não funcionam assim, Argeen. Se meu pai descobrir… – Jongin suspirou.

— Você não parecia nem um pouco preocupado com ele quando solicitou a mudança das vestes para o Festival. – Pontuou ela.

— É diferente. – Jongin mordeu o lábio inferior de forma pensativa – Eu afrontei meu pai com isso, mas é algo que vai prejudicar apenas _a mim,_ entende?

— Então você está me dizendo que está preocupado com o Kyungsoo? – Argeen abriu um leve sorriso.

— Eu tenho um laço com ele, Argeen. É impossível não me preocupar.

— Esse é meu ponto, Jongin. – O sorriso de Argeen se fechou e ela ficou anormalmente séria – Eu tenho te falado desde o príncipio para você não desperdiçar a oportunidade de construir alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_ , com o Kyungsoo. Ele é sua alma gêmea, mas não se engane achando que vocês vão ter a vida inteira juntos pela frente porque não vão.

— Eu sei que não e nem eu quero isso. – Jongin disse desviando o olhar.

— Você precisa se posicionar, Jongin. – Argeen focou seu olhar na porta dos estábulos onde Kyungsoo acabava de sair trazendo junto de si os três cavalos solicitados. – E precisa conversar de verdade com ele sobre tudo o que está acontecendo. Suas ações não prejudicam somente a você, como você mesmo disse.

— Justamente por isso é melhor eu não me envolver.

— Você já está envolvido, Jongin.

Jongin não respondeu, apenas observou Kyungsoo aproximando-se com os cavalos e com o olhar focado em seus pés, ele trocou apenas poucas palavras com Argeen antes de ajudá-la a subir em sua montaria com movimentos educados e eficientes.

— Kyungsoo… – Jongin chamou incerto e observou o corpo do cavalariço se enrijecer por um momento.

Kyungsoo aproximou-se do príncipe sem levantar o olhar e, daquela forma, Jongin não pode evitar deixar seus olhos percorrerem pelo corpo do menor.

— Sim, Vossa Alteza?

— Você tem um feno em seu cabelo. – Jongin sussurrou dando um passo para frente e erguendo a mão para o cabelo de Kyungsoo.

O cavalariço levantou o olhar assustado e Jongin notou a respiração pesada do outro, no entanto Kyungsoo não afastou-se nem mesmo quando os dedos de Jongin demoraram-se um pouco mais do o necessário em suas madeixas ou quando o príncipe deixou acidentalmente sua mão roçar em sua bochecha.

— Pronto. – Jongin sussurrou – Agora podemos ir.

E enquanto subiam em seus cavalos, Jongin teve quase certeza de ouvir a risada de Argeen.

No final das contas, a princesa talvez estivesse certa e o coração acelerado de Jongin era a prova de que ele estava realmente mais envolvido do que achou que estaria.

⚔

Não foi nenhuma surpresa para Kyungsoo quando sonhou com Jongin aquela noite, na verdade ele parecia ansiar por aquele momento. Mesmo que agora eles interagissem na vida real, o cavalariço sentia-se de certa forma mais protegido e mais livre para dizer o que queria nos sonhos.

Kyungsoo sentou-se sobre a toalha estendida no campo e olhou para a paisagem a sua frente. Era o mesmo lugar do piquenique em que ele acompanhara o casal real há alguns dias, no entanto a princesa Argeen não estava ali e não havia cavalos para que ele cuidasse.

— Você está pensativo. – Jongin disse bem ao seu lado e Kyungsoo se assustou por um momento, não havia o visto chegar.

— A paisagem é bonita. – Respondeu Kyungsoo dando de ombros e algo lá no fundo de sua mente parecia dizer que ele estava esquecendo alguma coisa naquela frase.

— Realmente. – O tom de voz de Jongin parecia sugerir um sorriso em sua voz, e foi isso que fez com que o cavalariço se virasse para ele…

Apenas para notar que o príncipe não olhava para a paisagem que se estendia em frente a eles, ao invés disso ele estava bem focado em seu rosto.

Kyungsoo engoliu em seco sabendo que seu rosto devia estar corado, mas não desviou o olhar. Algo na forma como o príncipe o encarava fazia as borboletas em seu estômago se agitarem quase da mesma forma que acontecia quando se tocavam acidentalmente fora dos sonhos.

Ali, tão próximos um do outro, Kyungsoo pode notar até mesmo os pequenos detalhes da face de Jongin. A forma como o sol batia em seu rosto fazendo com que ele parecesse brilhar de uma forma tão linda que ficava cada vez mais difícil para o cavalariço desviar o olhar, a pele tão perfeita que fazia o estômago de Kyungsoo se remoer de vontade de senti-la sob seus dedos, os olhos castanhos com aquele brilho travesso que pareciam atrair Kyungsoo cada vez para mais perto quase como se estivesse hipnotizado…

E, por fim, o formato dos lábios tão bem desenhados e tão sedutores, e tão próximos de si que Kyungsoo até podia sentir as respirações se misturarem.

— E-eu… – Kyungsoo engoliu em seco, ele sabia que devia se afastar, mas todo o seu corpo gritava justamente pelo contrário.

— Shh… – Jongin sussurrou levando o dedo indicador aos lábios de Kyungsoo.

O cavalariço prendeu a respiração com o toque súbito em sua boca e sentiu seu coração acelerar, e mesmo assim não fez nenhum movimento para impedir seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo.

Jongin abriu um meio sorriso e deixou seu dedo deslizar pelos lábios de Kyungsoo até sua bochecha em uma carícia tão sutil que transformou todo o bom senso do cavalariço em frangalhos.

“Que se foda”. Foi a única coisa que Kyungsoo pensou antes de cobrir o pequeno espaço que os separava e selar seus lábios.

Ao contrário do que pensou, aquela atitude não surpreendeu o príncipe. Jongin soltou uma risadinha baixa e então levou sua mão até a nuca de Kyungsoo o puxando para mais perto.

Na mente de Kyungsoo não havia nenhum pensamento coerente, tudo o que conseguia pensar era que estava beijando o príncipe e, inferno, aquilo era bom para caralho. A forma como suas bocas se moviam em uma sincronia perfeita em um beijo cada vez mais quente, a língua atrevida de Jongin exigindo espaço em sua boca e a mão entrelaçadas nos fios de seu cabelo foram o suficiente para varrer de Kyungsoo o pouco pudor que ainda lhe restava.

Kyungsoo levou uma das mãos até a cintura de Jongin e embrenhou a outra nos fios castanhos escuros, puxando-o para ainda mais perto. Mesmo que seus corpos estivessem praticamente grudados, o cavalariço ainda achava que estavam distantes _demais_ e não reclamou nem um pouco quando o príncipe sentou em seu colo parecendo tão necessitado por mais toques quanto ele.

As mãos de Jongin desceram de sua nuca para seu abdômen e eles se separaram por apenas poucos segundos enquanto o príncipe lutava contra os botões da camisa de Kyungsoo, perdendo a paciência e puxando-a de uma vez.

— Impaciente. – Kyungsoo provocou fazendo o outro rir baixinho e não tardou em puxar Jongin para mais um beijo.

Sentia seu abdômen repuxar de excitação e a situação só piorou quando o príncipe começou a rebolar sutilmente em seu colo, Kyungsoo espalmou uma das mãos na coxa de Jongin puxando-o para ainda mais perto e tudo o que conseguia focar era nas inúmeras sensações que o outro causava em si.

Ele precisava de _mais_ e não hesitou em levar uma das mãos até o cós da calça de Jongin, pronto para desabotoa-la, no entanto algo o interrompeu e Kyungsoo viu toda a paisagem ao seu redor se desfazendo enquanto um som bem familiar tomava conta de sua mente.

Kyungsoo abriu os olhos de uma vez e respirou fundo antes de virar para o outro lado da cama tentado a se matar de uma vez. Jisung estava chorando e aquele barulho o fizera despertar do sonho quente que estava tendo, quente o suficiente para ele sentir a ereção potente presa em suas vestes e ter o corpo todo formigando graças às sensações causadas pelo príncipe.

E mesmo depois que seu irmãozinho havia parado de chorar, Kyungsoo ainda não conseguia dormir. Como poderia depois de tudo aquilo que havia acontecido? O que Jongin tinha na cabeça para beijá-lo daquela forma e despertar nele tantas sensações diferentes? Como ele iria encarar o príncipe no dia seguinte depois de tudo aquilo?

E, o mais importante, como conseguiria voltar a dormir quando seu coração batia tão depressa e as borboletas em seu estômago pareciam tão agitadas?

⚔

Jongin estava se sentindo estranho naquela manhã. Havia passado a noite em claro acompanhando Sehun até o bordel para conseguirem mais comprimidos para Argeen, no entanto quando chegaram lá o amigo sumiu por duas horas inteiras antes de voltar com um chupão roxo no pescoço, as roupas bagunçadas e o bendito frasco na mão.

Como o combinado deles, Jongin não questionou nada sobre isso apesar da curiosidade o corroer por dentro e até mesmo resistiu ao impulso de rasgar a camisa de Sehun para confirmar se o amigo havia sido marcado. Eles tinham feito um trato no último mês: Jongin não fazia perguntas, não abria a boca e ouvia Sehun reclamar de seu “amigo” do bordel, em troca ganhava os comprimidos que estavam possibilitando a Argeen ter uma noite de sono livre de ataques de pânicos. Era um bom trato.

Eram quase quatro horas da manhã quando Jongin chegou ao seus aposentos e apenas tomou um banho rápido antes de jogar-se completamente nu em sua cama esperando o cansaço e o sono envolvê-lo, no entanto isso não aconteceu e o príncipe apenas sentiu seu coração acelerado sem nenhum motivo aparente, e uma excitação estranha tomar conta de seu corpo.

Aquilo realmente não fazia nenhum sentido e aqueles sentimentos estranhos não podiam estar vindo de Kyungsoo. Pelo que Jongin se lembrava, ainda não havia dado a hora do cavalariço acordar e ele devia estar dormindo naquele momento.

Nas reuniões daquela manhã, Jongin ainda sentia-se estranho e incrivelmente não era o mau humor costumeiro de quando passava noites acordado. Claro que ainda estava irritado por causa disso, mas havia um sentimentozinho dentro dele que o fazia sentir-se flutuando quando se distraia.

Foi apenas após o almoço que Jongin teve certeza de que iria desmaiar caso não dormisse, dispensou educadamente uma visita as Cidades Baixas e o passeio rotineiro com Argeen pelos jardins, e seguiu direto para seus aposentos. Nem ao menos trocou de roupa antes de deixar-se cair na cama e não demorou muito para que o sono o envolvesse de vez.

Acordou poucas horas depois com o corpo dolorido e a cama molhada de saliva, resmungando trocou as vestes que usava por uma mais confortável antes de seguir em direção a arena. Foi apenas após a terceira queda seguida que Jongin sentiu-se despertado o suficiente para revidar os golpes com força total e os gritinhos animados de algumas pessoas que assistiam o treino apenas o estimulavam mais.

— Você não está dançando, Jongin. – Pearson rosnou para ele – Não precisa de tantas acrobacias.

Jongin apenas abriu um sorriso travesso antes de girar no ar desferindo um golpe com a espada que foi prontamente bloqueado pelo escudo do mais velho.

Já passava bastante do entardecer quando o príncipe finalmente viu-se livre do treinamento e ele praticamente correu até os estábulos torcendo internamente para que Kyungsoo ainda não tivesse ido embora, parou de correr faltando alguns metros para chegar ao seus destino e respirou fundo tentando normalizar a respiração antes de adentrar pelas portas com a cabeça erguida.

Acenou com a cabeça para todos seus súditos se levantarem e procurou Kyungsoo com seus olhos, não encontrando-o em lugar nenhum.

— E-ele acabou de sair, Sua Graça. – Gaguejou um garoto com pouco mais de onze anos se aproximando – Vossa Alteza deseja que eu corra até ele? Eu juro que consigo alcançá-lo, Sua Graça.

Jongin sorriu para a criança e segurou-se para não bagunçar os cabelos do mesmo de tão adorável que era.

— Não precisa, criança. Se ele acabou de sair eu mesmo consigo alcançá-lo. – Jongin estendeu uma moeda de ouro para o menino antes de apressar o passo em direção à saída, sabia mais ou menos o rumo que Kyungsoo sempre seguia.

Tão logo se viu longe dos olhares dos curiosos do estábulo, Jongin se pôs a andar rápido a ponto de estar quase correndo. Parte de sua mente insistia em zombar de si por ele, um príncipe, estar praticamente correndo atrás de um mero cavalariço.

Realmente o mundo dá voltas.

Jongin não queria nem imaginar a possibilidade do cavalariço ter passado pelos portões visto que ele mesmo não tinha permissão para atravessá-los sem estar acompanhado por alguns soldados, porém, por sorte, alcançou-o antes de que isso acontecesse.

— Kyungsoo! – Gritou e notou o cavalariço diminuindo o passo, mas ele não parou – KYUNGSOO!

Gritou ainda mais alto e parou de andar. Kyungsoo paralisou no lugar e fechou os olhos por um momento antes de virar-se de frente para o príncipe, prostrando-se sobre um joelho.

— Sim, Vossa Alteza? Em que posso serví-lo? – Kyungsoo falou de forma mecânica, mas Jongin podia jurar ter visto suas mãos tremendo e um leve vacilo na voz.

— Eu… – Jongin deu uns passos em direção ao outro sem saber ao certo o que falar, nem ele sabia o motivo daquela urgência toda em ver e falar com o cavalariço – Eu só queria te ver.

Resolveu por fim ser o mais sincero que conseguia e notou o rosto de Kyungsoo passando do extremamente vermelho para o roxo e em seguida para o branco antes dele se levantar ainda de cabeça baixa.

— Por que, Vossa Alteza? – Kyungsoo disse arriscando olhar para o príncipe, o qual franziu a testa confuso – Por que Sua Graça está fazendo isso? Tem algo a ver com essa… Essa última noite, Vossa Alteza?

Kyungsoo quis se bater por ter deixado sua voz vacilar, mas contrariando tudo o que queria, ele não desviou o olhar do príncipe.

— Que última noite, Kyungsoo? – Jongin tombou a cabeça para o lado parecendo confuso por um momento.

— O sonho, Vossa Alteza. – Kyungsoo engoliu em seco e sentiu o sangue subir todo para seu rosto ao lembrar-se das imagens do sonho, sem mais coragem ele desviou o olhar para admirar o campo e árvores ao seu redor.

— Sonho? – Jongin deu mais um passo à frente com um sorrisinho brincando nos cantos dos lábios quando deu-se conta de que _alguma coisa_ estava acontecendo – Nós não compartilhamos nenhum sonho está noite, Kyungsoo. Eu não dormi.

— O-o quê? – Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos surpreso – Essa é mais uma brincadeira, Jongin? Porque eu sei que o sonho foi real, okay?

— Eu não disse que não tinha sido real, Kyungsoo. – Jongin alargou o sorriso deleitando-se pelo fato de ter sido chamado por seu nome – Apenas disse que não participei dele.

Kyungsoo respirou fundo olhando para todos os lugares que não fosse o rosto do príncipe, tudo o que mais desejava era que a terra se abrisse e ele fosse direto para qualquer lugar que não fosse ali.

— Mas, caso deseje, eu posso participar agora. E juro que dessa vez será mais do que apenas um sonho. – Jongin umedeceu os lábios segurando-se para não rir da expressão de pânico que tomava conta do rosto do cavalariço.

— Vossa Alteza nem sabe sobre o que foi o sonho. – Kyungsoo falou erguendo o queixo tentando parecer confiante, mas a coloração avermelhada de sua face o traía.

— Pela vergonha que você está sentindo, Kyungsoo, eu posso muito bem imaginar. – Jongin resistiu ao impulso de dar outro passo para mais perto – Infelizmente, apenas imaginar. Então, por que não me conta?

— Porque talvez, Vossa Alteza, no sonho eu tenha feito algo que eu infelizmente não posso fazer na vida real… – Kyungsoo fez uma pausa dramática – Como ferí-lo gravemente, por exemplo, Sua Graça.

Jongin riu alto daquela afirmação, ele simplesmente adorava quando Kyungsoo abaixava a guarda e falava com ele como se ambos fossem apenas dois jovens comuns. Ou quase isso.

— Te garanto que existem coisas bem melhores que você pode fazer comigo, Do Kyungsoo. – Tanto a voz quanto os olhos do príncipe emitiam uma aura sensual, carregada de flerte. – Basta apenas dizer “sim”.

E mais uma vez o rosto do cavalariço assumiu um arco-íris inteiro de cores antes de sua face voltar ao normal, tudo que ele queria era morrer de vergonha logo de uma vez.

— Eu terei que dizer “não”, Vossa Alteza. – Kyungsoo disse por fim e curvou seu corpo – Agora se me permite, preciso me retirar, Sua Graça.

Jongin apenas riu mais uma vez e acenou com a mão observando Kyungsoo virar-se de costas para si e praticamente correr para longe. Suspirando, o príncipe voltou-se para seu caminho e, por um momento, ele era capaz de jurar que havia alguém os observando por de trás de uma das árvores.


	7. Em sua vida

Nos três dias que se antecederam ao Festival das Cidades Baixas, Jongin mal teve tempo de respirar. As reuniões pareciam mais perto de uma arena de gladiadores do que uma discussão com os mais altos escalões do reino e o General Pearson brigou pessoalmente com quase todo o gabinete quando sugeriram suspender os treinos do príncipe por hora.

— Eu não me importo, o príncipe vai continuar treinando nem que seja de madrugada. – Ele declarou sem nem ao menos piscar sob o olhar do Rei – Ou devo lembrá-los que na semana que se antecede ao casamento, Vossa Alteza deverá duelar com um campeão do Reino Banshee?

E aquele argumento venceu todos os outros, e fez com que o estômago de Jongin se revirasse. Ele havia esquecido daquele pequeno detalhe sobre mais uma das tradições, dessa vez do reino de Argeen. Talvez por não estar familiarizado com aquele costume, Jongin apenas o havia deletado de sua mente.

Até o dia em que Pearson invadiu uma reunião brandindo um bilhete do Vice-Regente solicitando a suspensão do treino. E, sem se importar nem um pouco com os malditos protocolos, o general jogou na cara de todos que o Reino Banshee já havia iniciado um torneio para decidir quem seria o campeão que lutaria contra o príncipe – e que Jongin com certeza perderia caso os treinos fossem interrompidos.

Naquela noite, Jongin não havia conseguido dormir direito. Sua mente era um turbilhão de sentimentos sobre essa nova informação, a qual ele havia esquecido e agora voltava para atormentá-lo com tudo, e sobre o Festival que iniciaria-se logo após o almoço e iria madrugada a dentro. E também havia, é claro, a droga daquele frio na barriga sempre que pensava no cavalariço.

Acordou, no que pareceram apenas alguns minutos após ter conseguido dormir, com Pauline o chamando suavemente. Em um estado meio letárgico, colocou suas vestes e estava pronto para ir tomar o café da manhã quando a porta se abriu e a última pessoa que imaginava ver ali, em seu quarto e naquele horário, entrou tempestivamente com dois soldados o ladeando.

Kim Jongwoon. O Primeiro de Seu Nome. O Rei e Protetor do Reino Naharis.

Seu pai.

— A que devo a honr-

Foi interrompido com um tapa em seu rosto. Por sorte, o tapa veio da mão direita de seu pai, onde não havia nenhum anel em seus dedos, caso contrário haveria um rasgo em sua bochecha naquele momento.

— Como você se _atreve_ a trocar as vestes do Festival sem _me_ consultar, garoto insolente? Você faz ideia de que isso é uma quebra de _anos de tradição?_ – A voz do Rei era assustadoramente contida e seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva.

— Achei que as vestes que usamos por anos estavam um pouco ultrapassadas, _Majestade._ – Jongin respondeu pacientemente sem desviar os olhos do mais velho.

— Kim Jongin, quando você vai entender que sua opinião não vale nada?

— Se não valem nada, então eu não deveria ser o próximo rei. – Jongin começou a caminhar vagarosamente pelo quarto tentando manter uma distância razoável de seu pai – Acho, meu velho pai, que o senhor deve compreender que seu tempo está vencendo e as coisas estão mudando.

— Você não pode mudar as tradições a seu bel prazer apenas por capricho. – O Rei cuspiu – E devo lembrá-lo que você ainda não passa de um criança irresponsável.

— Não estou mudando as tradições, pai. – Jongin fez uma pausa dramática – Estou criando novas.

O rei ergueu a mão mais uma vez como se quisesse esbofetear o filho novamente, mas ao invés disso levou a mão ao próprio rosto e massageou as têmporas.

— Eu mandei demitirem o Alfaiate Real por ele ter escondido sobre seu pedido de todo gabinete. – Ele disse depois de um minuto inteiro em silêncio e Jongin abriu a boca para protestar – Deveria tê-lo mandado para a decapitação por traição, mas imaginei que o único responsável de todo esse rebuliço era apenas você.

— O senhor é que está criando um rebuliço enorme por simples vestimentas, pai! – Jongin retrucou.

— Você está prestes a assumir o trono, Jongin, quando vai entender que suas decisões sempre têm uma proporção maior? Nem mesmo suas vestes são vistas apenas como vestes, principalmente em um evento público como o Festival. – O Rei suspirou – Eu não sei onde errei para ter um filho como você, Jongin. Todos os estudos, todos os treinos, _tudo_ feito no intuito de te preparar para ser o melhor governante que o Reino Naharis já viu, no entanto…

O rei olhou de cima abaixo para seu filho com o rosto assumindo uma carranca de nojo e reprovação. Torceu o nariz mais uma vez e virou-se de costas começando a caminhar.

— … No entanto, você vai ser o pior sucessor da história desse Reino.

Mesmo depois da porta ter sido fechada, quando não podia mais ouvir o barulho das espadas contra as armaduras dos soldados, nem ao menos sentir o olhar de seu pai queimando sobre si, ele ainda sentia seu coração pesado pelas palavras duras ditas pelo rei.

Enxugou uma única lágrima que insistira em cair e engoliu o nó formado em sua garganta. Ele não podia pensar naquilo agora, não quando tinha um Festival para ir.

⚔

A cada ano que se passava, a população das Cidades Baixas se superava. Foi a primeira coisa que Jongin pensou quando a carruagem adentrou a cidade e ele viu o aglomerado de pessoas, todos rindo e conversando, prontos para o início das festividades.

O reino oferecia um auxílio financeiro para que os próprios cidadãos pudessem decorar o ambiente, não era muito, mas de alguma forma eles sempre deixavam tudo extremamente belo e cheio de cores brilhantes, cores vivas. Jongin sorriu olhando para suas próprias vestes amarelo mostarda e sentiu o coração um pouquinho mais leve, sentia como se estivesse prestes a finalmente se encaixar em meio ao povo e não que estaria olhando tudo de um degrau acima.

— Você pretende realmente participar do evento, Jongin? – A voz de Argeen, com um leve tom de repreensão, tirou-o de seus pensamentos.

— Sim, Argeen.

— Meu príncipe… — Argeen suspirou – Nós somos da realeza, não nos misturamos com eles e nem participamos de lutas de tora ou coisas do tipo.

— Você está soando como o Taemin. – Jongin observou. – E você nunca veio a um festival para saber como são as coisas.

— Mas me contaram, Jongin. – Argeen deu de ombros.

— Olha, Argeen, eu não vou participar de luta alguma. O máximo que posso participar é do lançamento de facas, mas imagino que seja injusto com os outros. – Jongin sorriu e inclinou-se para depositar um beijo na testa da amiga – Vamos, não seja mimada.

— Eu não sou mimada. – Argeen ergueu o queixo com uma expressão petulante arrancando uma risada do príncipe, logo em seguida a porta da carruagem se abriu e um servo estendeu a mão para que auxiliasse a princesa a descer.

Jongin já esperava uma certa comoção quando todos os vissem, no entanto isso não significava que estava preparado para o que aconteceu. Todo o local foi preenchido por burburinhos de conversa – “Aquele é o _príncipe_? – , pescoços foram esticados para que conseguissem dar uma boa olhada no casal de braços dados parado a frente da carruagem, idosos boquiabertos, tudo acontecendo em uma mísera fração de segundo antes do povo começar a se ajoelhar em cumprimento a realeza.

— Em nome de meu pai, o Rei Jongwoon, o qual não pode comparecer devido a um imprevisto, a Princesa Marjorie Argeen e eu, o Príncipe Jongin, agradecemos a todos pelas vossas presenças e declaramos aberto o Festival das Cidades Baixas. – Jongin ergueu o tom de voz como os costumes exigiam e, em seguida, acrescentou o próprio comentário a cerimônia – O que estão esperando? Vamos nos divertir!

Novamente Jongin ouviu uma enxurrada de comentários, dessa vez seguidos de risadas e sorrisos em sua direção, principalmente vindo dos mais velhos. Jongin alargou o sorriso, agora mais do que nunca ele queria ser aceito. Ele queria provar, principalmente para si mesmo, que seu pai estava errado.

Estendeu o braço para Argeen e, quando ela os entrelaçou, passou a caminhar por ali com seus guardas mantendo todos a uma distância segura de si mesmo. A princesa apertou seu braço quase colando seus corpos, aparentando um pouco de medo por estar ali – medo infundado, na opinião de Jongin. Andaram pelas vielas da cidade, o som de centenas de pessoas amotoando-se umas às outras para conseguirem estar mais perto do príncipe, gritando qualquer coisa apenas para receberem o sorriso radiante de Jongin.

— Onde vamos? – Sussurrou Argeen.

Jongin apenas piscou um olho para ela e recebeu um bufar em resposta, a viela em que seguiam se abriu dando para uma rua mais larga que fervia de tanta gente, casas e cabanas se amontoavam ao redor equilibrando-se de forma precária, no entanto todas – sem exceção – estavam decoradas com diversas cores.

E em frente as casas, na rua, os moradores espalhavam suas especialidades em mesas. Artesanatos e amuletos, de diversos materiais, feitos durante todo o ano especialmente para venderem naquela ocasião. Jongin desvencilhou-se dos braços de Argeen e acenou com a cabeça para os soldados, pedindo silenciosamente que abrissem espaço.

— Sua Alteza… – Um dos guardas disse em tom de aviso.

— Eu assumo os riscos. – Jongin falou de forma tranquilizadora, ele não julgava necessário uma escolta e nem queria estar tão longe assim. Ele queria estar perto, estar _no meio_ do seu povo e, de alguma forma, ele sentia-se confortável com essa ideia, não tinha medo nenhum, ele simplesmente _sabia_ que estava seguro. Ninguém ali lhe faria mal.

Relutante, o guarda abriu espaço para que ele saísse da escolta, mantendo o olhar atento e uma posição pronta para o combate. Jongin agradeceu com a cabeça mais uma vez e fingiu não notar o olhar de censura vindo de Argeen e muito menos os olhares de julgamento dos outros soldados para com o guarda que o liberara.

Sem se importar com os malditos protocolos ou qualquer coisa do tipo, Jongin estendeu a mão para uma criança no colo de uma mulher. Ambas, a criança e a mãe, arregalaram os olhos em nítido pânico.

— Posso pegá-la? – Jongin falou ainda com a mão estendida.

E assim, pelas próximas horas, Jongin se entregou por completo para aquela função. Abraçou e apertou a mão de tantas pessoas que sentia seus braços doloridos, pegou diversas crianças no colo, participou das atividades que tinham, comprou amuletos e roupas de diversas tendas, mesmo que não precisasse de fato porque todos os vendedores pareciam mais do que satisfeitos em doarem o que quer que Jongin quisesse.

Mas o príncipe insistia em pagar. Caminhava em meio àqueles que em em breve iria reger, queria mostrar para o povo que confiava neles e que eles podiam confiar de volta. Não queria ser o tipo de rei que governava de longe, queria governar plena e intimamente. Queria conhecê-los e queria ser conhecido.

Os músculos da face de Jongin doíam, fazia muito tempo que ele não sorria tanto e ele sentia o coração leve quando retornaram a carruagem no fim da tarde, eles deveriam voltar ao castelo para que se arrumassem a fim de voltarem para as atividades noturnas.

O príncipe deixou seu corpo desmontar no banco e olhou de soslaio para Argeen, a garota também sorria satisfeita e Jongin sabia que ela havia aproveitado o festival a própria maneira. Ela não havia saído do meio dos soldados ou pegado crianças desconhecidas no colo, mas levava ao seu lado sacolas cheias de vestes que ela comprara pagando um preço mais alto do que o pedido – e que ela também não precisava.

— Posso fazer uma pergunta, meu príncipe? – Ela disse de repente e Jongin assentiu – Por que você quis estar tão perto deles hoje?

— Porque é a forma como eu quero governar. – Respondeu sem hesitar – Quero que eles vejam que eu me importo com as dores deles e que eu quero mudar a realidade deles.

— E se você não conseguir?

— Pelo menos eu terei tentado.

A princesa olhou para ele com um sorriso cúmplice e, sem que dissesse mais nenhuma palavra, Jongin soube que Argeen apoiava a forma que ele escolhera governar.

⚔

Jongin encarou-se no espelho já vestido. O ex-Alfaiate Real havia feito um ótimo trabalho no design e o príncipe fez uma anotação mental para que mandasse mais dinheiro para ele, além de reforçar ainda mais seu pedido para que o homem fosse novamente contratado.

As vestes da noite eram feitos de retalhos em tons de vermelho, porém o carmesim destacava-se. Jongin havia visto várias vestes parecidas naquela tarde, mesmo que nenhuma fosse tão trabalhada ou bem feita quanto a sua. Ele conseguia visualizar os detalhes caros entalhados pela roupa, detalhes inexistentes nas vestimentas dos verdadeiros moradores das Cidades Baixas, ele não podia negar os esforços do Alfaiate em atender o seu pedido.

Em seu pescoço e em seus braço esquerdo, porém, haviam acessórios que ele mesmo havia escolhido. Todos comprados naquela tarde e que de algum modo pareciam completar com perfeição o seu visual.

Jongin caminhou até a jarra de vinho e serviu para si mesmo uma taça. Tomou o líquido vagarosamente um tanto quanto pensativo, apesar de satisfeito pelas roupas e pela tarde que passara com o povo, em sua mente ainda martelava uma única frase.

_Você vai ser o pior sucessor da história desse Reino._

E se seu pai estivesse certo? E se tudo o que ele estivesse fazendo fosse uma perca de tempo e o resultado final fosse um péssimo reinado?

— Vossa Graça, a carruagem está a espera. – Pauline falou quebrando seus devaneios e Jongin agradeceu sorrindo tristemente, virou o restante de sua taça e murmurou mais um agradecimento quando ela ajudou-o a colocar a capa.

O caminho até as Cidades Baixas não foi nem de longe algo agradável porque, daquela vez, seus pais resolveram ir. Sua mãe discursava incessantemente sobre os perigos que Jongin correra ao sair de perto dos soldados e se embrenhar no meio daquele povo. “E se tivessem te esfaqueado?”, ela repetia sem parar e o príncipe resistia ao impulso de revirar os olhos. Seu pai, por outro lado, apenas o instruiu a seguir o protocolo utilizando pouquíssimas palavras e um olhar que dizia mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Argeen apertou sua mão por baixo das capas, encorajando-o e, quando Jongin virou-se para ela, a princesa sorriu minimamente como se dissesse que tudo iria ficar bem.

Dessa vez, a carruagem parou bem no centro da praça. Vários soldados desceram antes mesmo que Jongin pudesse formular um pensamento e afastaram todo o povo para as laterais, abrindo um espaço enorme para que a família real não tivesse nenhum contato com a população.

O Rei e a Rainha desceram primeiro dando um passo a frente olhando de cima para os cidadãos já ajoelhados. Jongin estendeu a mão para Argeen e desceram também parando a apenas um passo de seu pai. Sem se importar com a pose séria que deveria manter, o príncipe olhou para uma criança ajoelhada não muito longe de si, a qual desferia olhares curiosos sem conseguir manter o olhar baixo, e piscou para ela abrindo um sorriso divertido quando a mesma afundou o rosto na mão envergonhada.

O Rei deu início a cerimônia dizendo as exatas palavras que havia de dizer, em seguida caminhou em direção ao centro do círculo que se formou e acenou para que os músicos começassem a tocar. Era uma música típica de seu reino que, tal como diziam os malditos protocolos, deveria ser dançada primeiramente pelo casal real.

Em seguida, quando a música se agitou, Argeen e Jongin passaram a dançar tomando cuidado para que suas capas ainda não revelassem o braço esquerdo nú. Quando a dança se encerrou e uma música ainda mais agitada deu início, todos os habitantes puderam começar a dançar e o Rei juntamente com sua esposa retiraram-se para dois tronos levantados às pressas para que pudessem observar o festival de cima, sem participarem efetivamente dele.

Lançou um sorriso brincalhão para Argeen antes de interromper a dança, todos ao seu redor também o fizeram e focaram o olhar em si. Aquilo era incomum. Segundo os protocolos, Jongin deveria dançar mais três músicas antes de poder se retirar.

Alargou seu sorriso encarando o rosto lívido de seu pai, conseguia ver as juntas da mão do mais velho esbranquiçadas pela força com que apertava o braço de seu trono. E então, com um último assentir de cabeça para sua noiva, ambos deixaram cair a capa e ergueram o braço esquerdo seguindo o que deveria ser o próximo passo da dança.

Mas não havia música alguma. Os músicos, tais como todas as outras pessoas, estavam paralisados, as bocas escancaradas em surpresa. No segundo seguinte o barulho tomou conta de todo o local, todo mundo queria comentar sobre as marcas em seus braços e chegar mais perto para ver melhor.

Com um sorriso inocente, Jongin virou-se de costas para o rei e encarou a multidão mantendo tanto o seu braço quanto o de Argeen erguidos bem altos. Ele _queria_ que todos vissem.

O mito das almas gêmeas possuía pouca credibilidade entre os nobres, no entanto Jongin sabia muito bem que entre os cidadãos das Cidades Baixas aquilo era diferente e também sabia que mostrar para eles que havia sido marcado, sem nenhuma vergonha ou receio, faria mais em ganhar a confiança deles do que qualquer outra coisa que pudesse fazer.

E por isso os olhos de seu pai brilhavam com tanto ódio.

— Por favor, a música. – Argeen falou olhando para os músicos que no mesmo instante começaram a tocar os acordes. Jongin apertou a mão da noiva mais forte antes de virá-la para ele, a garota estava tremendo.

— Obrigado. – Sussurrou quando voltaram a dançar, apenas os dois. Nenhum de seus súditos pareciam prontos para voltarem às danças.

Argeen assentiu como se aquilo não fosse nada, mas Jongin ainda sentia suas mãos tremendo. Sabia o pânico que ela devia estar sentindo, porém ainda conseguia ver a excitação brilhando em seus olhos por estar se rebelando sutilmente contra o rei.

Quando as três músicas se encerram, Jongin e Argeen curvaram-se para seu povo.

— Sei que, segundo a tradição, agora eu deveria me sentar ao lado do meu pai e observar enquanto vocês se divertem. – Jongin começou – Mas eu particularmente acho isso injusto porque eu também quero me divertir. – Algumas pessoas arriscaram umas risadas com aquela frase e o príncipe sorriu sentindo-se encorajado – Então, sob a benção da Deusa Mãe que, como vocês bem viram, tem me abençoado grandemente e me guiado pelos caminhos certos, gostaria de dançar com vocês sem ter nenhum soldado me impedindo disso. – Jongin lançou um olhar para seu pai – Isso, é claro, se o Rei me permitir.

No instante em que seu pai estreitou os lábios e a sua mãe afundou o rosto em suas mãos, Jongin soube que havia ganhado. Caso o Rei negasse seu pedido, estaria negando algo que provinha de alguém guiado pela Deusa Mãe, ele estaria negando a fé de muitos ali e perderia em muito sua credibilidade com aqueles além de tirar a autoridade do futuro rei. No entanto, caso permitisse, estaria reafirmando sua própria autoridade assim como estabelecendo o filho como alguém respeitoso e íntegro, fiel à Deusa Mãe, alguém digno de respeito e de governar a todos.

O Rei Jongwoon levantou-se e, com um olhar severo para Jongin, ergueu sua voz:

— Se é o desejo de meu filho, guiado pela Deusa Mãe, eu faço essa concessão.

Jongin soltou a respiração que nem notara que havia prendido e resistiu ao impulso de saltitar por aí, depositou um beijo de leve na testa de Argeen – o qual foi aplaudido – e virou-se de frente para o povo. A música voltou a tocar, uma batida agitada e Jongin puxou uma idosa para dançar consigo. Ele sentiu-se ser passado de mão em mão, dançando com tantas pessoas quanto podia até que sentiu sua cintura ser envolvida por mãos masculinas e ele soltou uma risada quando virou-se para Taemin.

— Você está cavando sua própria cova, Jongin. – Taemin falou bem-humorado, claramente bêbado.

— Se eu não fizesse, alguém o faria. – Jongin deu de ombros e seus olhos se estreitaram, sabia que as pessoas ao seu redor estavam observando, então foi direto ao ponto – Você conseguiu?

— O que eu não faço por você, meu amigo?

— Você quer dizer meu dinheiro, certo?

Taemin deu ombros.

— De qualquer forma, eu o vi escorado em uma árvore a leste daqui, meio afastado. Ele parecia estar em dúvida sobre ir embora ou não, então talvez não o encontre.

— Eu vou encontrá-lo. – Jongin afirmou. – E sobre a outra coisa?

— O que eu não faço por você? – Taemin repetiu afastando por alguns centímetros e puxando uma bolsa presa à lateral de seu corpo. De lá, ele tirou um manto vermelho, o mesmo que Jongin havia despido e jogado no chão.

Jongin olhou em volta pronto para enfrentar os olhares de vários desconhecidos, no entanto o amigo o havia guiado para as sombras sem que ele ao menos notasse. Com movimentos rápidos, Taemin retirou o próprio manto negro de sobre os ombros e o substituiu pelo carmesim, entregando-o para Jongin.

— Só uma coisa antes que você vá… – Taemin falou quando Jongin já saia das sombras seguindo rumo ao local que o amigo havia dito. – Por que o interesse em um cavalariço? Tem algo a ver com o seu _showzinho_ de agora a pouco?

O príncipe abriu um meio sorriso travesso e piscou um olho antes de puxar o capuz por sobre o rosto e sair das sombras torcendo para que ninguém o reconhecesse.

⚔

Kyungsoo tombou a cabeça para trás, pensativo, não conseguia tirar de sua mente o sorriso inocente que o príncipe ostentava enquanto mantinha o braço erguido bem alto para que todos vissem a marca ou a forma em que girava de braço em braço parecendo se divertir. Ele sempre era tão lindo, mas naquela noite em especial ele parecia brilhar de uma forma única, exalando uma confiança de tirar o fôlego e tudo o que Kyungsoo conseguia pensar era em se aproximar de Jongin, sentir seus braços ao redor de si mesmo, sentir os lábios dele contra os seus…

Suspirou levantando o olhar para o céu, estava tão perdidamente apaixonado e tudo o que queria era correr para Jongin, mas sabia que não poderia, não quando tudo estava contra ele, além do fato de que Kyungsoo não tinha nenhuma garantia que Jongin sentisse o mesmo por ele. Mesmo com o laço, os sentimentos do príncipe eram uma incógnita para si.

Por que as coisas tinham que ser tão difíceis?

Fechou os olhos por um segundo antes de se afastar da árvore, era melhor ele ir embora para sua casa e guardar aqueles malditos sentimentos tão fundos dentro de seu coração que sua alma gêmea nunca os sentiria.

— Você não imagina quantos protocolos eu tive que quebrar para te encontrar essa noite. – A voz do príncipe vindo de tão perto de si, saindo de trás da mesma árvore em que estivera encostado há poucos segundos, sobressaltou-o.

Kyungsoo virou-se de uma vez para o príncipe, seu rosto coberto por um capuz negro que se misturava com as sombras, mas o sorriso travesso em seu rosto era visível. O cavalariço quis arrancar seu próprio coração e pisoteá-lo para que o mesmo parasse de bater tão rápido.

— Vossa Alteza. – Kyungsoo cumprimentou baixinho pronto para ajoelhar-se sobre um joelho.

No entanto, as mãos de Jongin estavam sobre si antes que conseguisse concluir sua ação, mantendo-o em pé e tão próximo que Kyungsoo teve certeza que sua alma saíra do corpo e fora dar uma volta.

— Ninguém pode saber que sou eu. – Sussurrou Jongin, seus olhos fixos nos do cavalariço – Entendeu?

— Sim, Sua Graça. – Kyungsoo respondeu tolamente tentado a dar um passo para trás, mas as mãos do príncipe queimavam sobre suas roupas de uma forma tão confortável e tão excitante que não o fez.

— Isso significa que você não pode me chamar de Sua Graça, Vossa Alteza ou qualquer um desses derivados. – Jongin falou apertando um pouco mais a cintura do outro.

— E do que eu devo chamá-lo, Vossa Alteza? – Kyungsoo engoliu em seco fazendo um esforço imenso para manter seus olhos fixos nos do outro.

— Pelo meu nome. – Jongin respondeu como se fosse óbvio – Ou se quiser me chamar por um apelido… Eu sugeriria Nini.

— Jongin. – O cavalariço murmurou quase como se saboreasse o nome em seus lábios, todas as vezes que dissera antes era algo que saía no calor do momento e não por vontade própria.

Jongin sorriu ainda mais, os olhos deslizando por cada detalhe do rosto de Kyungsoo e parando por fim na boca em formato de coração. Ele era tão adorável e tão desejável ao mesmo tempo, a forma como os olhos focavam nos seus e ele parecia simplesmente querer correr dali, mesmo que não tivesse feito nenhuma menção de se afastar, tudo nele era tão atraente que o príncipe não resistiu em se inclinar levemente para frente.

Quase como se acordasse de um sonho, Kyungsoo deu um passo para trás livrando-se do abraço de Jongin, seu rosto em um tom vívido de carmesim e seus olhos focados em qualquer lugar que não fosse o príncipe parado a sua frente.

— Me desculpe, Vossa Al- – Kyungsoo interrompeu-se – Digo, me desculpe, Jongin.

— Meu nome soa bem em seus lábios. – Jongin observou escorando-se na árvore. – A partir de hoje gostaria que não me chamasse mais por nenhum título quando estivermos sozinhos, combinado?

Kyungsoo assentiu ainda envergonhado fazendo Jongin rir baixinho, ele tinha certeza que o outro não fazia ideia de como ficava ainda mais atraente quando ficava envergonhado.

— Não deveria estar no centro? – O cavalariço perguntou baixinho cruzando os braços atrás de si um tanto nervoso, sentia-se desconfortável por não dizer nenhum pronome de tratamento, mas uma ordem vinda do príncipe era absoluta e ele nunca ousaria desobedecer.

— Deveria. – Jongin deu de ombros – Mas não se preocupe com isso, algumas pessoas estão me cobrindo para que eu pudesse estar aqui.

— Permita-me perguntar o motivo? – Kyungsoo questionou totalmente focado em observar seus sapatos gastos.

— Para te ver, Kyungsoo. – Jongin respondeu – E porque queria te fazer uma proposta.

O cavalariço levantou os olhos e encarou o príncipe em expectativa.

— Sabe, segundo as tradições do nosso reino, o príncipe deve começar a treinar seu escudeiro por volta dos vinte e um anos. Antes da coroação. – Jongin começou desviando o olhar para o céu antes de concluir de forma direta – E eu queria que você fosse o meu escudeiro.

O silêncio que seguiu-se ao seu pedido foi tão grande que Jongin ficou com medo de que o cavalariço tivesse simplesmente saído correndo, tirou os olhos do céu e voltou a olhar para Kyungsoo, o qual realmente parecia prestes a correr dali.

Kyungsoo estava em choque, com os olhos arregalados no dobro do tamanho original e a boca entreaberta. Nunca em sua vida iria imaginar receber uma proposta daquelas – mas também nunca imaginou ser marcado pelo príncipe, de qualquer forma. O que o levava a pesar os prós e contras daquela nova posição, caso aceitasse a oferta. Ele estaria mais próximo de sua alma gêmea e aquilo poderia ser um problema porque ele deveria seguir o conselho de sua mãe sobre manter distância. Mas por outro lado, seu salário iria aumentar consideravelmente e eles não passariam por tantas dificuldades financeiras.

— … Se você quiser, é claro. – Jongin sussurrou encarando a expressão surpresa do cavalariço, imaginava que o outro já saberia de seu plano devido ao laço que partilhavam, mas pelo visto essa conexão parecia ser meio confusa.

— Eu… – Kyungsoo engoliu em seco resistindo ao impulso de prostrar-se em um joelho em agradecimento – Serei eternamente grato, Sua Graça, por me proporcionar uma oportunidade como essa e eu juro pela Deusa Mãe que nunca irei decepcioná-lo. Farei tudo o que estiver em meu alcance para que possa ser útil para Vossa Alteza, é uma honra servi-lo.

— Jongin. – Foi tudo o que o príncipe disse apesar de seu coração estar aliviado, conseguia sentir as dúvidas e angústias vindo do outro, mas também conseguia sentir um estranho sentimento de excitação que ele nunca havia provado, então não saberia dizer exatamente o que era, só sabia que Kyungsoo estava animado diante a possibilidade do novo emprego. – Me chame de Jongin, Soo.

Kyungsoo assentiu murmurando pedidos de desculpas.

— Você não precisa contar para sua mãe, caso não queira. – O príncipe falou mexendo no cordão de sua capa – Eu sei que as coisas ficaram meio… Complicadas depois que ela descobriu sobre a gente.

— Está tudo bem, ela entende. – Kyungsoo falou e abriu um sorriso pequeno para o príncipe.

— Eu preciso voltar para o festival. – Jongin deu um passo para frente mexendo nos bolsos de suas vestes – Mas antes de ir, gostaria de te dar uma coisa. Não é muito, mas é só para que você saiba que estou disposto… Que eu vou estar aqui, okay? Por você.

O príncipe engoliu em seco sentindo-se tão nervoso quanto um adolescente e retirou de seu bolso um cordão simples com uma pedra azul cobalto, meio hesitante estendeu para o cavalariço.

— Jongin… – Kyungsoo murmurou – E-eu não posso aceitar.

— Pode sim. – Jongin sorriu falando em um tom despreocupado – Não é algo que custou algum dinheiro, se é isso com que está preocupado, então você pode aceitar sim.

— Mas isso é algo importante para você, Jongin. – Kyungsoo falou baixinho analisando cada detalhe do rosto do príncipe – Eu posso sentir.

Jongin assentiu.

— Eu ganhei esse talismã há muito tempo, Soo. A Velha Ama me disse que ele traz proteção para quem o usa… – O príncipe deu de ombros mais uma vez – Foi ela que o fez, a Velha Ama. – Jongin deixou seus olhos caírem sobre o acessório e o estendeu mais uma vez – E agora eu estou te dando. Por favor, aceite.

O coração de Kyungsoo bateu ainda mais rápido quando ele estendeu a mão para o objeto, seus dedos se fechando em torno do colar. Com uma coragem que o cavalariço não sabia que tinha, deixou seus dedos deslizarem pela mão de Jongin até que a estivesse segurando.

— Obrigado, Jongin, por tudo. – Falou Kyungsoo em um tom ainda baixo quase temeroso – E-eu nunca te agradeci direito pelas cestas de comida, pelos remédios, pela parteira, pela chance de ser o seu escudeiro e agora pelo colar. Você… – Kyungsoo fez uma pausa procurando as palavras certas, tudo o que queria era que Jongin soubesse o quanto estava grato.

— Você não precisa agradecer, Soo. – Jongin interrompeu-o abrindo um meio sorriso, segurando firme a mão do menor sem um pingo de vontade de soltá-la.

— Preciso sim. – Kyungsoo abaixou seu olhar para as mãos entrelaçadas um tanto tímido – Você é um bom homem, Jongin, tudo o que tem feito por mim sem esperar nada em troca… Eu sei que não é só porque eu sou sua alma gêmea porque eu vi como você estava no festival hoje, você se importa com os outros, com os pobres, e esse é apenas um dos motivos que me fazem ter certeza de que seu pai estava errado, Jongin. Você vai ser um excelente rei, o melhor que esse reino já viu porque você tem um bom coração e eu… – Kyungsoo respirou fundo odiando sua mão por estar suando tanto, na certa Jongin estaria achando-o patético, mas ele precisava dizer antes que perdesse a coragem. – Eu tenho sorte de te ter como alma gêmea.

Jongin não disse nada, queria puxar a mão de Kyungsoo para que pudesse beijá-lo naquele momento, queria sentir o gosto daquela boca de coração, queria que ele soubesse o quanto aquelas palavras deixaram seu coração quentinho e queria chorar. No entanto, tudo o que fez foi apertar um pouco mais a mão de Kyungsoo antes de soltá-la.

— Obrigado, Soo. – Falou por fim dando um passo à frente – Agora eu preciso ir.

E, sem esperar mais uma resposta ou uma permissão, Jongin inclinou-se e depositou um beijo suave na testa de Kyungsoo antes de virar-se de costas. Não queria que o cavalariço visse as lágrimas que formaram-se em seus olhos.

— Até amanhã, _meu_ escudeiro.


	8. Em seus lábios

— O Reino Banshee enviou-nos uma carta informando que o Rei, juntamente com todos os convidados do casamento e o campeão escolhido de seu reino, iniciarão a viagem até o nosso Reino na próxima semana. – O Chanceler falou parecendo um tanto cansado e Jongin sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida, a cada nova informação que chegava tudo tornava-se mais real e assustador – Como todos sabem, a viagem entre os dois Reinos duram em média dois meses, sem ocorrer nenhum imprevisto nas estradas. Nós receberemos mais uma carta quando nossos convidados estiverem no Posto da Vigia.

Todos do Gabinete Real assentiram diante àquelas informações, nenhum parecia exatamente surpreso por aquilo visto que o casamento ocorreria dali a três meses, então era algo natural as caravanas já estarem começando a se mover. Jongin, no entanto, sentia como se seu coração fosse explodir. O casamento estava chegando rápido demais e aquilo era tão assustador quanto o torneio que iria participar.

Talvez fosse melhor caso o campeão do reino Banshee ganhasse. Lógico que aquilo significaria sua morte, mas pelo menos não teria que lidar com toda essa pressão que estava sofrendo – e que apenas iria piorar depois da coroação.

— Seguiremos para a última pauta de nossa reunião. – O Vice-Regente começou deslizando um pergaminho para as mãos do Rei e um exatamente igual para Jongin – Faltam três meses para o Casamento Real e um escudeiro ainda não foi escolhido. Nós fizemos uma lista com os melhores candidatos para o posto e-

Jongin pigarreou alto.

— E, como eu ia dizendo, acredit-

O príncipe pigarreou mais uma vez.

— O que foi, _garoto?_ – O Rei rosnou fuzilando o filho com o olhar.

— Eu tenho algo a acrescentar antes do Vice-Regente discorrer por horas e horas sobre cada candidato. – Jongin deslizou os dedos pelo cabelo tentando soar despreocupado sob o olhar inquisitivo de todos a sua volta – Tecnicamente, a escolha do escudeiro deve partir do príncipe, ou seja, eu. E como o responsável por essa escolha, já me decidi. – Reprimiu um sorrisinho arrogante ao ver o choque estampado no rosto de cada um ali – Ele começa hoje, à propósito.

— Você _o quê?_ – O Vice-Regente rosnou enquanto o Rei apenas afundava a cabeça nas próprias mãos perguntando-se onde havia errado na criação de seu filho. Ele era uma vergonha para si.

— Calma, Oh. – O Senhor da Moeda sorriu apoiando uma mão no ombro do Vice-Regente antes de inclinar-se para frente – Gostaria de compartilhar com o resto do gabinete sobre sua escolha, Vossa Alteza? Estamos aqui para aconselhá-lo, meu príncipe.

Jongin assentiu perdendo-se por um momento na semelhança do Senhor da Moeda com Taemin, toda aquela falsa educação e aquele tom de voz manipulador… Não era de se admirar que todo o reino, todas as províncias e até mesmo senhores dos reinos vizinhos, todos se degladiavam na expectativa de ter pelo menos um minuto da atenção da família Lee. Eles eram quase tão poderosos quanto a família real, mesmo que seu poder fosse de um tipo diferente, e toda aquela lábia e astúcia os tornavam relativamente perigosos.

Como nunca se atentara aquilo nisso?

— Vossa Alteza? – O Chanceler arrancou-o de seus pensamentos.

— Ah, desculpem-me. – Jongin suspirou – O nome dele é Do Kyungsoo, ele é um…

— _Cavalariço_. Você, em toda sua irresponsabilidade, nomeou um cavalariço para o cargo de escudeiro. – O Rei interrompeu-o rindo incrédulo – Isso nem me surpreende mais depois da sucessão de merdas e escolhas ruins que você tem feito, garoto.

— Eu acredito que ele seja apto para o cargo, Vossa Majestade. Então ele não é uma _escolha ruim_. – Jongin rosnou.

— Ah, claro que _você_ o acha apto para o cargo. – O Rei revirou os olhos e Jongin sentiu as mãos gelarem com aquela frase cheia de duplos sentidos – Mas me pergunto até quando essa sua certeza vai durar.

Jongin não retrucou, apenas trincou o maxilar e permaneceu calado enquanto a discussão estendia-se manhã adentro.

⚔

O corpo de Kyungsoo doía quando finalmente deitou-se para dormir aquela noite. Quando começou o trabalho como escudeiro, há alguns dias, imaginou que fosse mais leve do que seu emprego como cavalariço, no entanto havia sido levado quase à exaustão por um tal de General Pearson, o encarregado de seu treinamento nesses primeiros dias. E, para piorar, as únicas vezes em que via o príncipe eram durante os treinamentos na parte da tarde, onde mal tinha tempo de prender a espada em seu cinto antes do Pearson avançar para cima de Jongin.

Nesses momentos, o príncipe mal olhava para si ou esboçava qualquer reação por estarem tão próximos, e Kyungsoo estava tão imerso em seus próprios sentimentos que não conseguia captar nada vindo de Jongin.

Quando o sono o envolveu, Kyungsoo sentiu seu coração bater acelerado ao reconhecer como sendo um sonho interativo. Estavam em uma campo aberto e a semelhança com o sonho que tivera sozinho há algum tempo, fez suas bochechas corarem. Entretanto, dessa vez, o sol estava se pondo e o local ao redor estava coberto de flores de diversas qualidades.

Mas o que mais chamava a atenção ali não era o campo, as flores e nem mesmo as estrelas que começavam a surgir… Jongin parecia brilhar sentado ali no meio, com o resto da luz do sol beijando sua pele morena destacando ainda mais todos seus atributos, e, para agitar de vez a criação de borboletas que Kyungsoo tinha no estômago, Jongin ainda estava com aquele maldito sorriso brincalhão nos lábios que despertava no escudeiro uma vontade de espancá-lo suavemente.

— Sua Graça. – Kyungsoo cumprimentou.

— Achei que tínhamos um combinado, Soo. – Jongin alargou o sorriso e bateu com a mão ao seu lado, convidando Kyungsoo a se sentar ali – Que você iria me chamar de Nini quando estivéssemos sozinhos.

— Tenho quase certeza de que quando combinamos isso, o apelido “Nini” não estava envolvido. – Kyungsoo soltou uma risada baixa antes de sentar-se no lugar indicado.

— Ainda, Soo. Ainda.

Era fácil conversar com Jongin quando estavam sozinhos, Kyungsoo observou. Ele não agia como o príncipe mimado que era, apenas agia como um garoto comum cheio de incertezas e comentários idiotas que faziam seu escudeiro rir feito um bobo apaixonado.

Quando revivesse aquele sonho em sua mente, Kyungsoo não conseguiria se lembrar em que momento sentiu sua mão sendo envolvida pelos dedos longos de Jongin, mas lembraria-se com clareza do momento em que deu-se conta que estavam de mãos dadas.

Kyungsoo se perdeu no meio de uma frase e olhou para as mãos unidas, parecia tão certo tê-las ali daquela forma, como se tivessem sido feitas para estarem entrelaçadas. Apertou suavemente a mão de Jongin apenas para confirmar que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo – mesmo que num sonho – e ergueu o olhar para o príncipe, os olhos brilhando de uma forma um tanto incrédula.

Jongin riu despreocupado quando seus olhares se encontraram e correspondeu ao aperto, encararam-se de forma tão profunda que era praticamente impossível que um deles ousasse desviar o olhar. A risada do príncipe transformou-se apenas na sombra de um sorriso quando observou novamente todos os detalhes do rosto de Kyungsoo, estava ridiculamente atraído pelo outro e nem se quisesse conseguiria negar isso.

— Eu… – Kyungsoo começou a falar, procurando as palavras certas para dizer, mas nada vinha a sua mente.

O movimento de seus lábios atraíram a atenção do príncipe para aquele local e – pela Deusa Mãe! – como poderia se concentrar em qualquer coisa quando tinha lábios tão carnudos e tão bem desenhados movendo-se bem na sua frente de forma tão sedutora? Era uma afronta a sua sanidade que Kyungsoo fosse tão sexy o tempo todo sem nem ao menos se esforçar e aquilo fazia-o fantasiar sobre como seria quando o outro realmente tentasse, com toda certeza iria fazer um estrago em sua mente e em suas entranhas.

Jongin não resistiu ao impulso de tocar aqueles lábios com os dedos de sua outra mão, a verdade era que queria experimentar o gosto daqueles lábios movendo-se contra os seus, no entanto se conteve. Observou com um meio sorriso no rosto Kyungsoo suspirar fechando os olhos, aproveitando a carícia, e, para a surpresa de Jongin, o escudeiro simplesmente deixou um leve selar em seu dedo.

Jongin não resistiu, inclinou-se para frente com os lábios perigosamente perto, tanto que suas respirações se misturavam.

— Você não faz ideia do quanto você mexe comigo, Soo, e como está sendo difícil eu me segurar para não te beijar agora.

— E por que está se segurando? – Kyungsoo abriu os olhos e o encarou, ele mesmo mal se segurando de desejo beijá-lo.

A boca de Jongin curvou-se em um sorriso e Kyungsoo sentiu a mão do príncipe envolver os cabelos de sua nuca, puxando-o delicadamente, fechou os olhos novamente pronto para o beijo que não veio.

— Por mais que eu queira te beijar agora, e eu quero muito, prefiro que nosso primeiro beijo seja na vida real, Soo, e não em um sonho. – Jongin apoiou sua testa na do escudeiro e respirou fundo. – Quero sentir o gosto de seus lábios de verdade, sentir sua pele sob meus dedos… Pela Deusa Mãe, eu quero você por inteiro!

— Eu também quero você, Jongin. – Kyungsoo sussurrou erguendo a mão livre para acariciar as bochechas de Jongin, o qual suspirou em deleite.

Jongin estava a um segundo de ligar o foda-se e beijá-lo ali mesmo, no entanto, antes que cedesse a sua vontade, o sonho se desfez e tudo o que ele viu foi escuridão pelo resto da noite.

⚔

Kyungsoo acordou com o coração acelerado, respirou fundo antes de levantar-se e ir cuidar de seu irmãozinho, era sua vez de fazê-lo parar de chorar e não queria que sua mãe perdesse mais o sono do que já vinha perdendo. Enquanto aninhava o pequeno em seus braços distribuindo pequenos beijinhos nas mãozinhas inquietas de seu irmão, sua mente vagava longe fazendo sua barriga gelar.

O que havia sido aquele sonho afinal? Como encararia o príncipe no dia seguinte depois de tudo o que havia sido dito? Kyungsoo nunca havia se sentido daquele jeito e muito menos agido de forma tão entregue com ninguém, e a constatação de que havia feito tudo aquilo naquela noite o deixava em um misto de excitação e vergonha. E principalmente desejo.

Suspirou abraçando o corpinho de seu irmão mais apertados, o pequeno já havia adormecido há algum tempo e Kyungsoo queria voltar a dormir, mas não sabia se conseguiria lidar com mais um sonho com Jongin. Na verdade, não tinha certeza nem se conseguiria lidar com o príncipe caso o visse pessoalmente mais tarde.

Kyungsoo não saberia dizer se o universo estava ao seu lado ou contra si quando, na manhã seguinte, recebeu instruções de que agora deveria seguir Jongin, ajudá-lo a colocar a armadura e a despir depois do treino, assim como cuidar de sua espada e escudo, entre tantas outras coisas.

Durante a manhã, viu Jongin apenas poucas vezes e tudo que recebeu foi um sorriso discreto, assim como um sentimento de euforia que não sabia se pertencia a si mesmo ou ao outro. No entanto, foi só durante a tarde que sentiu o nervosismo de ter que interagir com sua alma gêmea. Sentia-se mais ansioso e suando frio do que em seu primeiro dia de trabalho no reino, e inclusive deixou a espada cair duas vezes antes de finalmente consegui-la prender à cintura do príncipe.

As risadas divertidas e os toques sutis que o príncipe distribuía quando acreditava não ter ninguém olhando também não ajudavam em nada sua situação. Era uma tortura e Kyungsoo sabia que o fato de Jongin _sentir_ como ele estava enlouquecendo apenas piorava a situação, o príncipe parecia se divertir com tudo aquilo e o escudeiro tinha certeza absoluta que ele fazia de propósito para testar sua sanidade.

Quando o treino da tarde se encerrou e o General Pearson seguiu seu caminho pisando firme porque o desempenho de Jongin não havia alcançado suas expectativas, Kyungsoo pensou que talvez pudesse baixar a guarda apenas um pouquinho enquanto seguia o príncipe rumo a tenda, afinal logo estaria indo embora e eles estavam em um lugar sujeitos a serem vistos por qualquer um. Jongin sabia melhor que ninguém tudo o que estava em jogo caso fossem vistos e isso seria o suficiente para impedir o príncipe de tentar qualquer coisa que fosse, certo?

Errado.

— Ei, Soo… – A voz de Jongin soou um tanto manhosa em seus ouvidos tão logo se viram sozinhos na tenda, fazendo todos os músculos de Kyungsoo se enrijecerem enquanto se atrapalhava com os fechos da bainha da espada. – Olha pra mim… Você nem me olhou direito hoje…

— Jongin, para! – Kyungsoo murmurou na defensiva e o príncipe riu baixo.

— Por que eu deveria? – Dessa vez, porém, o tom de voz de Jongin era sedutor e fez seu devido papel em agitar as borboletas no estômago de Kyungsoo.

— Porque, além de qualquer pessoa poder entrar aqui e nos ver, eu ainda estou em meu horário de serviço e não posso me distrair. – Kyungsoo respondeu respirando fundo e fingiu não notar o sentimento de decepção que o atingiu, vindo diretamente de sua alma gêmea – E acho que agora eu deveria ajudá-lo a se vestir, Jongin.

— Bem que você poderia fazer o serviço contrário, sabia? Tirar o resto de minhas roupas e depois... – A voz do príncipe carregada de malícia

— E-eu… Sua Graça… – O escudeiro engoliu em seco sentindo o sangue subir para seu rosto, queria dizer alguma coisa, mas nada saía. Nunca, em toda sua vida, sentira-se _tão_ constrangido. E a culpa era inteiramente de Jongin e saber que alguém tinha tamanho efeito sobre si, deixava-o levemente irritado.

Constrangimento e irritação que só aumentaram ao ouvir a risada alta de Jongin – príncipes não deveriam rir baixo e de forma recatada? Jongin sempre rira daquele jeito ou ele só havia notado naquele momento porque estava irritado e envergonhado?

— Você é tão fofo, Soo. – Jongin fingiu enxugar uma lágrima de seu olho e sorriu abertamente, era uma visão estonteante visto que o príncipe estava semi despido.

Para o azar – ou sorte – de Kyungsoo, o príncipe aproximou-se ainda mais. Seu peitoral, com a malha aberta, quase encostando no escudeiro. Sem pedir permissão, Jongin deslizou os dedos pela bochecha de Kyungsoo até chegar à boca em formato de coração, quase da mesma forma que fizera no sonho daquela noite – mesmo que desta vez a reação de Kyungsoo não fora nem de longe tão satisfatória quanto a de outrora.

A verdade era que Jongin era simplesmente fascinado por aqueles lábios e imaginava a todo instante qual seria a sensação de beijá-los, ao invés disso engoliu toda sua vontade e forçou-se a encarar os olhos arregalados de seu escudeiro.

— Eu estava só brincando, Soo… Não precisa fazer nada que não queira, okay? – Kyungsoo assentiu minimamente hipnotizado pelas orbes castanhas tão próximas de si – Ah não ser que você queira, Soo… Você quer?

Ele queria, queria muito inclusive. Queria sentir as mãos do príncipe envolverem sua cintura e sentir o gosto de seus lábios, queria embrenhar as mãos naqueles cabelos e sentí-los entre seus dedos enquanto os puxasse com força, queria beijar cada parte de seu corpo e despí-lo de todas as roupas… Pela Deusa Mãe, queria saber inclusive qual era a sensação de se deitar com ele!

Kyungsoo fechou os olhos e levou a mão trêmula até o peito nú de Jongin, a pele do príncipe queimando sob seus dedos apenas fez sua respiração ficar mais pesada, sentiu os lábios de Jongin roçando minimamente nos seus como se esperasse uma confirmação de que poderia mesmo tomá-los para si.

No entanto, aquele movimento suave foi o suficiente para Kyungsoo despertar. O que infernos ele estava fazendo? Estava ali naquela tenda em seu horário de serviço, e se alguém os visse daquela forma? Não, ele não poderia arriscar.

Virou seu rosto e usou a mão que estava apoiada no peito do príncipe para empurrá-lo. Quase vacilou em sua decisão quando viu Jongin com a boca entreaberta e os olhos com um brilho de incredulidade, o desejo do príncipe embrenhando-se em suas entranhas e misturando-se ao seu próprio.

Kyungsoo precisava sair dali ou se entregaria ao desejo pulsante de sua alma e de seu corpo.

— Eu preciso ir limpar os cochos. – Soltou a primeira mentira que veio em sua mente e caminhou para a saída da tenda sem olhar para trás.

E, quando já estava do lado de fora com o coração tão acelerado e os lábios formigando graças ao _quase_ beijo, ainda pode ouvir a risada escandalosa do príncipe.

— Você não trabalha mais nos estábulos, _Soo!_

⚔

Jongin encarava a cena a sua frente sem realmente prestar atenção. Havia cumprido todas suas obrigações antes mesmo do cair da noite e estava um tanto quanto pensativo sobre tudo, e até mesmo o dia nublado deixava-o com uma melancolia estranha dentro de si. Naquele momento, encontrava-se na biblioteca junto de seus amigos, suspirou desviando o olhar da discussão acirrada que Taemin travava com Argeen e focou seu olhar em Sehun, seu amigo estava quieto naquela noite e brincava com a taça de vinho em suas mãos, tão alheio ao ambiente quanto si mesmo.

Jongin não precisava compartilhar um laço com o amigo para saber que havia algo acontecendo em sua vida, queria ir até ele e forçá-lo a se abrir consigo, mas conhecia Sehun bem demais para saber que aquilo só o afastaria. Precisava ser paciente e apenas esperar, sabia que quando as coisas ficassem ruins, Sehun viria até ele ou até Taemin. Era uma promessa não verbal entre os três que vinha desde crianças, eles sempre poderiam contar um com o outro.

Desviou o olhar para o céu e sentiu uma pontadinha de desapontamento por ainda vê-lo nublado, suspirou mais uma vez e deixou seu pensamento vagar para o dono dos lábios mais bonitos que já vira, e o motivo de sua melancolia daquele dia. Sabia o porquê de seu escudeiro sempre fugir, sabia de suas inseguranças e de seus medos, mas aquilo não o impedia de desejá-lo ainda mais, e Jongin sabia melhor que ninguém que Kyungsoo o queria na mesma intensidade.

E foi olhando para o céu, com a mente longe dali, que Jongin tomou sua decisão.

— Estou indo para o Lotto. – disse de uma vez sem se incomodar por ter interrompido Argeen no meio de uma frase.

— Eu vou com você. – Sehun colocou-se de pé em um pulo, os olhos cintilando de forma estranha.

Jongin assentiu para o amigo, tinha uma leve noção de que Sehun iria sugerir ir junto e, talvez, aquela fosse a chance de conversar com ele. Desviou o olhar para os outros dois, Taemin bebericava sua taça com pose de quem sabia muito bem que o príncipe estava mentindo enquanto Argeen apenas revirou os olhos nem disfarçando sua decepção, pelo menos ela havia acreditado em sua ida até o Lotto.

— Divirtam-se, crianças. – Taemin disse com a voz arrastada e deu de ombros, voltando sua atenção até a princesa – Então, você está me dizendo que é aceitável tudo ser resolvido a fio da espada? _Bárbaros._

— Não, estou dizendo que as coisas mais grandiosas são tomadas à espada. – Argeen trincou o maxilar. – Para o bem ou para o mal.

Jongin balançou a cabeça e saiu da biblioteca, sendo seguido de perto por Sehun. Quando viram-se sozinhos, o príncipe interrompeu a caminhada.

— Eu queria conversar com você, Sehun.

— Se for sobre você não estar planejando ir no Lotto hoje, não precisa se incomodar em dizer. – Sehun escorou-se na parede de pedra, um sorriso travesso em seus lábios.

— Como vocês…? – Jongin balançou a cabeça, aquele não era o ponto – Eu só queria te dizer que seja lá o que está acontecendo, você pode contar comigo e com o Taemin.

— Não tem nada acontecendo comigo… Pelo menos, nada de diferente do que tem acontecido com _você._ – Sehun afastou-se da parede deslizando os dedos pelos fios de seu próprio cabelo – Se tem alguém precisando conversar sobre seja lá o que esteja acontecendo, esse alguém é você, Jongin.

Jongin não respondeu.

— Viu? Só porque achamos que algo precisa ser dito, não quer dizer que precisa de fato. – Sehun inspirou profundamente e naquele instante ele parecia um homem bem mais velho do que seus vinte anos – Você também pode contar comigo, Jongin, mas algumas coisas eu preciso aprender a lidar sozinho. De qualquer forma, obrigado por se preocupar.

Minutos mais tarde, enquanto colocava roupas simplórias, Jongin pensava no que o amigo havia dito. Ele precisava lidar com _várias_ coisas diariamente e para isso tinha incontáveis súditos a seu dispor, mas o amigo estava certo. Algumas coisas ele precisava lidar sozinho.

E uma dessas “coisas” encontrava-se na orla da floresta naquele momento e era para lá que fugiria naquela noite.

⚔

Havia se tornado uma rotina para Kyungsoo ter o príncipe em seus pensamentos a todo momento. Naquela hora, enquanto cortava lenha do lado fora de sua casa com apenas uma tocha iluminando o entardecer e os ocasionais brilhos de relâmpagos, Kyungsoo refletia sobre como ele havia sido um idiota em ter fugido da tenda.

Pela Deusa Mãe, o que tinha na cabeça para correr quando Kim Jongin estava ali na sua frente com os lábios roçando os seus?

Apoiou o machado no chão e levou a barra da camisa até seu rosto para enxugar o suor que escorria, aquele tecido grudado em seu corpo só o atrapalhava e deixava-o desconfortável. Deu de ombros para si mesmo e puxou o pano para cima livrando-se dele antes de voltar ao trabalho. As noites chuvosas eram geladas, especialmente em sua casa onde o frio se embrenhava por entre as tábuas obrigando-os a dormirem todos amontoados em frente a lareira que seu pai construira, e ele queria deixar lenha o suficiente para que sua família não passasse frio nem ao menos no dia seguinte.

E, é claro, ainda havia o bônus de que serviços braçais o distraia dos sentimentos que vinha de sua alma gêmea.

— Uau! Nem os meus melhores sonhos chegam perto dessa realidade… – Kyungsoo sobressaltou-se ao escutar a voz do príncipe e olhou em volta o procurando – Você é _tão_ lindo, Soo.

A voz de Jongin soou carregada de desejo e Kyungsoo sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida no instante em que o localizou encostado em uma árvore. Seus olhos pareciam devorar o escudeiro fazendo-o experimentar uma mistura de satisfação e vergonha por estar sem camisa na frente do príncipe.

— O que faz aqui, Jongin? – Kyungsoo deixou o machado no chão e deslizou os dedos pelos seus cabelos molhados de suor, estava ciente do olhar de Jongin devorando cada movimento seu com uma avidez tremenda e, surpreendentemente, aquilo apenas o deixava cada vez menos inseguro.

— Estava com saudades. – Jongin deu de ombros. – E você? Permita-me perguntar o porquê de estar cortando lenha quando está prestes a chover?

Kyungsoo deixou um sorriso brincar em seus lábios antes de se abaixar, juntando todos os pedaços de lenha e içando-os sobre seus ombros, todos os músculos se contraindo de uma forma que Jongin sentiu uma inquietação em seu baixo ventre. Inferno, Kyungsoo era gostoso demais e nem fazia ideia disso.

— É exatamente por isso, Jongin. As noites chuvosas são frias e eu tenho um bebê para cuidar.

Kyungsoo não esperou Jongin responder – não que ele o fosse fazer, estava um tanto distraído pela imagem dos músculos bem definidos do escudeiro orvalhados de suor para formular alguma frase coerente – antes de entrar em seu casebre. Minutos depois, quando tornou a sair, vestia uma camisa branca colada em seu torso.

Para Jongin, aquela visão era tão bonita quanto a de outrora.

Kyungsoo se aproximou devagar, sentia a insegurança se embrenhando em seu estômago mais uma vez e respirou fundo concentrando suas forças em empurrar para longe esses sentimentos ruins. Ele não queria se acovardar novamente e sabia muito bem que não tinha o que temer, afinal era óbvio que o príncipe também o queria, no entanto seu coração parecia não se importar nem um pouco com o que a razão dizia, batia tão descompassado que por um segundo Kyungsoo se perguntou se algum dia ele já havia batido de outra forma.

— Tem mais um motivo para eu ter vindo, Soo… – Jongin sussurrou olhando ao redor e, finalmente, afastou-se da árvore no instante em que um relâmpago iluminou o ambiente.

Kyungsoo prendeu o fôlego por mais um momento, já havia visto Jongin em diversos trajes chiques e sofisticados, e sempre acreditara que não havia como o príncipe ficar mais bonito. Porém, surpreendia-se a cada vez que o via.

Naquela noite, Jongin usava nada mais do que roupas de um camponês, tão simples e gastas que ele acabava em nada se parecendo com um príncipe – exceto pela pose altiva que nunca abandonava. Até mesmo seu cabelo não estava arrumado como sempre, na verdade os fios se espalhavam por todos os lados como se ele não os penteasse há tempos e, para finalizar, Jongin ainda por cima ostentava um sorrisinho de lado tão sedutor quanto tudo nele.

— Eu sei o que o levou a fugir da tenda naquela hora, embora isso não signifique que eu entenda. – Kyungsoo não desviou seu olhar enquanto o príncipe se aproximava devagar – E eu sei que você também quer, Soo. Eu consigo sentir seu desejo pulsando quase tão forte quanto o meu e agora nós estamos sozinhos aqui, longe do castelo e do nosso trabalho, longe de olhares curiosos, longe de tudo. Somos só você e eu, você não tem nenhuma desculpa para fugir dessa vez, então me dê apenas um motivo para eu não te beijar agora, Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sentiu o coração bater ainda mais forte e um trovão irrompeu pelos céus naquele momento, tão alto que os dois acabaram por desviar suas atenções para cima por um segundo, apenas para ver grossas gotas de chuva começarem a cair. O príncipe voltou o olhar para o garoto a sua frente, sua camisa branca agora estava grudada em seu corpo revelando novamente aqueles músculos definidos que acabavam com a sanidade de Jongin, os cabelos pretos grudavam em seu rosto e aquela boca em formato de coração estava curvada em um meio sorriso.

Aquela era a cena mais linda que Jongin já vira.

— E quem disse que eu quero fugir? – Jongin sentiu um arrepio percorrer por sua coluna no instante em que aquela voz aveludada o atingiu, mais alto que o barulho da chuva.

O Kim cobriu a curta distância que os separava em um milésimo de segundo, ansiava por aquele momento mais do que acreditava e sentiu suas mãos tremendo no instante em que segurou o rosto do escudeiro próximo ao seu, pela primeira vez sentindo-se inseguro sobre prosseguir.

Kyungsoo deu um passo à frente, colando seus corpos ainda mais e entrelaçou as mãos por trás do pescoço do outro puxando-o para baixo para que assim conseguisse selar seus lábios em um beijo inocente, puro, casto… Tão diferente de tudo que Jongin já provara.

Ele sorriu sem desgrudar os lábios e deslizou a mão para a nuca de Kyungsoo, aprofundando o beijo. Quando as línguas se encontraram no meio do caminho, tão ávidas por provarem o gosto um do outro, Jongin teve certeza absoluta que suas bocas haviam sido feitas para permanecerem encaixadas daquela forma.

Não tinha como fugir da realidade que o atingira naquele momento, tão forte quanto o gosto da boca de sua alma gêmea contra a sua e tão intenso quanto os sentimentos que se misturavam. Ele estava apaixonado, tão apaixonado que tinha certeza que iria explodir ou chorar de felicidade.

Mas, ao invés disso, aprofundou ainda mais o beijo.

Sentiu as mãos trêmulas de Kyungsoo deslizarem por seus ombros, causando um arrepio tão gostoso que não pensou duas vezes antes de empurrá-lo contra a árvore mais próxima. O mais baixo não pareceu protestar contra isso, muito pelo contrário, soltou um gemido abafado antes de desviar os beijos para o pescoço de Jongin sem interromper em momento algum o movimento de suas mãos indo dos ombros do príncipe até seu abdômen e voltando pelo mesmo caminho.

Jongin suspirou de prazer sentindo-se derreter contra os lábios que tanto desejara e não se opôs a quando Kyungsoo inverteu as posições, os apertos em seus ombros mais fortes e os olhos gigantes brilhando de desejo… E curiosidade.

Kyungsoo deixou seus olhos percorrerem a imagem a sua frente: Kim Jongin ofegante contra uma árvore, os lábios entreabertos e inchados, as roupas grudando em seu corpo e a água da chuva escorrendo por seu rosto. Não precisou pensar duas vezes antes de voltar a beijá-lo, suas bocas correspondendo uma a outra de imediato.

Ele nunca antes havia beijado outro homem e mesmo que já houvesse fantasiado várias vezes sobre como seria beijar o príncipe, nada se comparava a sensação de realmente o beijá-lo. Jongin movia os lábios com maestria, tão sensualmente que Kyungsoo sentia como se pudesse se derreter a qualquer momento.

E, para ele, a melhor parte de beijar sua alma gêmea era a possibilidade de vivenciar a experiência e os sentimentos de dois ângulos diferentes. Todos tão intensos que vez ou outra, quando tornava a abrir seus olhos, acabava vendo a si mesmo antes de ser puxado para mais um turbilhão de sensações.

— Você promete que não vai mais fugir de mim, Soo? – Jongin falou manhoso quando interromperam o beijo por falta de ar, afundando o rosto no pescoço do mais baixo apenas para sentir o seu cheiro e ter certeza de que tudo aquilo era real.

— Eu prometo, Nini.

O apelido escapou dos lábios de Kyungsoo tão naturalmente que ele _quase_ não notou que havia dito e, antes que Jongin pudesse fazer algum comentário sobre isso – porque era óbvio que ele o faria – Kyungsoo puxou seu rosto para mais um beijo.

Nenhum dos dois pareceu se importar, ou notar, quando outro relâmpago clareou o local revelando um leve farfalhar de folhas a alguns metros deles. E, se prestassem atenção, talvez teriam observado a sombra que se afastava ou o barulho de um graveto sendo quebrado misturado ao som da chuva que caía.


	9. Em seu corpo

Fazia aproximadamente um mês e meio desde o primeiro beijo que trocaram naquela noite chuvosa. Kyungsoo não pôde evitar um sorriso bobo ao pensar em tudo o que acontecera desde então, todos os beijos e carícias trocadas as escondidas quando não havia ninguém olhando e, principalmente, como seu coração parecia sempre prestes a explodir a cada vez que o via.

Sinceramente, Kyungsoo achou que iria passar essa sensação esquisita em seu peito e que um dia todas essas malditas borboletas em seu estômago iriam sossegar, mas não. Tudo parecia cada vez mais intenso e, pela Deusa Mãe, o escudeiro achava que um dia não iria resistir e literalmente morreria de amor.

O fato de Jongin ser uma incógnita para si apenas intensificava ainda mais todos esses sentimentos. O laço que compartilhavam ainda funcionava – lógico, no entanto as sensações que vinham de sua alma gêmea estavam ficando cada vez menos frequentes e intensas, ele desconfiava que o príncipe havia descoberto alguma forma de controlar o que transmitia para si, porém não era como se Kyungsoo não sentisse várias das angústias que vinham com o outro – mesmo que preferisse ignorar o que talvez aquilo significasse.

Kyungsoo suspirou e escorregou seu corpo até que estivesse quase todo submerso pela água do riacho. Pensar em Jongin era sempre esse misto de sentimentos, acima de tudo estava aquele desejo de estar com o outro e de beijá-lo até sua boca ficar dormente, porém também havia aquela insegurança e aquele medo idiota de que tudo aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira para o príncipe porque era óbvio que Jongin não abandonaria tudo por ele, sendo assim por que continuar naquele “relacionamento” quando sabia que estava fadado ao fracasso?

Mas então ele encontrava Jongin e aquela sensação quentinha invadia seu peito, ele via a forma como os olhos do outro brilhavam e ele apenas _sabia_ que tudo era real demais para ser um simples passatempo, tudo o que sentia era recíproco e não tinha porquê simplesmente desistir.

Por que lutar contra o destino quando tudo dizia que eles foram feitos um para o outro? Ele havia aprendido desde pequeno que o amor sempre vencia qualquer barreira, apenas precisava confiar que tudo ficaria bem. A Deusa Mãe estava do lado deles, portanto não tinha o que temer, certo?

Kyungsoo só precisava continuar acreditando em finais felizes.

Então por que seu coração insistia em doer, temendo o contrário?

⚔

Jongin inspirou profundamente, dissipando todos os seus pensamentos e jogando para o fundo de sua mente qualquer sentimento que estivesse prestes a vir à tona. Essa espécie de meditação havia sido uma técnica que Sehun tinha lhe ensinado para que conseguisse diminuir a frequência com que suas emoções eram lançadas para sua alma gêmea, no entanto ele ainda não havia dominado completamente aquilo e era mais comum do que gostaria deixar-se ser dominado por seus sentimentos.

E Jongin precisava mais do que tudo manter o autocontrole e não deixar que Kyungsoo soubesse de suas angústias, o escudeiro não precisava saber que ele estava enlouquecendo a cada dia que o torneio se aproximava ou como ele estava completamente perdido sem saber o que fazer. Ele queria Kyungsoo mais do que qualquer outra coisa em sua vida, mas não poderia abrir mão de seu trono porque seria como abrir mão de quem ele era.

Entretanto, o príncipe sabia muito bem que por mais que tentasse não conseguiria esconder tudo o que sentia de seu escudeiro, afinal de contas, eles dividiam um laço e não havia como desfazer essa ligação – mesmo que quisesse. E o fato de saber exatamente como Kyungsoo se sentia, tal como vê-lo e beijá-lo todos os dias pessoalmente e em seus sonhos, fazia uma bagunça ainda maior em seu coração porque despertava em si a vontade de abandonar tudo e simplesmente entregar o mundo a sua alma gêmea.

Pela Deusa Mãe, estava mais apaixonado do que julgara possível.

— Jongin!

O príncipe abriu os olhos e encarou o sofá ao seu lado onde Argeen estava sentada com um livro aberto em seu colo e uma taça de vinho na mão, a expressão em seu rosto e as orelhas vermelhas demonstravam que ela estava um pouquinho irritada, talvez por ter chamado o príncipe várias vezes sem o outro ouví-la.

— Sim?

— Você não ouviu nada do que eu estava falando? Francamente, Jongin! – Argeen suspirou longamente colocando o livro na mesinha ao seu lado. – Eu estou preocupada com você, meu príncipe.

— Não precisa se preocupar. – A voz de Jongin soou baixa, quase insegura.

— Falta um mês para o duelo, Jongin. E menos que isso para os convidados de meu reino chegarem. – Ela levou a taça aos lábios.

— E o que eu posso fazer quanto a isso? – Jongin bufou levantando-se de sua poltrona a frente da lareira para encher sua própria taça.

— Poderia começar por manter a concentração. – Argeen fez uma pausa – Você precisa manter sua mente focada no duelo, Jongin, ou então você irá perder. Você não faz ideia como são os campeões de meu reino e o fato de você estar tão _distraído_ me preocupa imensamente.

— Talvez essa seja a solução que eu estava procurando, Argeen. Perder esse duelo facilitaria minha vida…

— Dramático.

Jongin riu sem humor nenhum e tomou novamente seu lugar, bebendo um gole de sua bebida e encarando as chamas dançando dentro da lareira.

— Eu não quero me casar, Argeen. – Murmurou.

— Tudo que uma noiva gostaria de ouvir estando tão próximo de seu casamento. – Argeen brincou levantando-se para sentar-se no braço da poltrona em que seu amigo estava. – Não se casar apenas pioraria tudo, meu príncipe. E bem, não é como se fosse o fim do mundo.

Jongin deixou a cabeça tombar para trás.

— Não finja que você tampouco deseja isso, _princesa._

— Eu já aceitei meu destino, Jongin, você devia começar a aceitar o seu. – Argeen deixou seus dedos deslizarem suavemente pelos fios castanhos de seu noivo. – Nós iremos nos casar e teremos que ter um herdeiro, depois disso não precisaremos dividir uma cama mais e você estará livre para trazer sua alma gêmea para morar no castelo.

— E você acha que ele aceitaria, Argeen? – Jongin balançou a cabeça tentando não se exaltar – Kyungsoo sonha com um casamento pautado no amor, uma família feliz, uma vida cheia de sonhos… Como eu poderia oferecer para ele uma vida como _amante?_ Não, eu não posso. Kyungsoo merece mais do que isso.

— Então seja sincero com ele, você não pode ficar nessa de tentar esconder tudo e apenas se beijarem como se não houvesse amanhã quando se encontram. Vocês precisam conversar, esclarecer as coisas…

— Esclarecer as coisas? Como eu posso fazer isso? – Jongin riu incrédulo se levantando – Como eu posso _esclarecer as coisas_ se quando estamos juntos, ele me olha como se depositasse toda a esperança em mim? Como se confiasse plenamente que eu vou tomar uma decisão e que tudo vai ficar bem? Como eu posso destruir todas essas esperanças que ele se agarra com todas as forças?

— E você acha que ele não sabe como você se sente? – Argeen riu anasalado – Pela Deusa Mãe, Jongin, vocês dividem a droga de um laço e nem essa meditação que você vem tentando fazer pode impedir que ele saiba como você se sente!

— Eu sei, Argeen! Mas… – Jongin passou as mãos pelo cabelo sentindo o coração pesado – Mas o que eu posso fazer?

— Conversar com ele.

— E você acha que é simples? Acha que eu não quero correr para ele nesse exato momento e tomá-lo em meus braços? Só que eu não posso fazer isso, eu não posso tomar uma decisão como se apenas o que eu sentisse pudesse guiar meus passos. Argeen. – Jongin respirou fundo – Minha razão e meu coração estão em uma briga constante, pedindo coisas diferentes o tempo todo e isso está me enlouquecendo porque como posso tomar uma decisão assim? Eu amo o Kyungsoo e tudo o que eu queria era abandonar tudo para estar ao lado dele, era poder gritar para o mundo como eu me sinto e oferecer a vida que ele merece.

— Mas…?

— Mas eu também amo o meu reino, amo as pessoas que moram aqui e sofro por tudo o que elas são submetidas diariamente. Eles são o meu povo e eu prometi que cuidaria deles, eu não posso quebrar essa promessa e abandoná-los nas mãos de um rei como meu pai. – O príncipe esboçou um sorriso triste – Então não me diga para ser sincero com ele, para esclarecer as coisas porque eu não sei.

— O tempo para dúvidas está acabando, Jongin.

⚔

Naquela noite, quando Argeen se deitou para dormir sentindo a mente embriagada pelo vinho em excesso que tomara, não pode deixar de pensar na situação de Jongin. A forma como seus olhos brilhavam sempre que ele falava de seu escudeiro ou como sempre tocavam-se sutilmente quando estavam juntos, todo aquele cuidado que tinha para com Kyungsoo era adorável e fazia Argeen sentir desejo de amaldiçoar o destino.

As almas gêmeas haviam sido criadas para estarem juntas, então por que tudo sempre parecia colaborar para que o contrário acontecesse? Jongin e seu escudeiro eram apenas um exemplo do sadismo da Deusa Mãe, Sehun e o dono do bordel eram outro exemplo claro de como o destino não era tão abençoado assim para com as pessoas marcadas…

E ela e seu Matteo eram a cereja do bolo da crueldade que era esse sistema de almas gêmeas.

Se fechasse seus olhos, conseguiria lembrar perfeitamente da sensação dos dedos dele entrelaçando-se em seus cabelos e de sua voz suave. Argeen não precisava se esforçar para lembrar de cada detalhe de Matteo e de todos os momentos que passaram juntos, dos olhos que sempre sumiam em meia lua quando ele abria aquele sorriso gatuno que poderia trazer a paz mundial.

Foi involuntário sentir as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto e seu peito se apertar como se faltasse um pedaço de si – e realmente faltava. Argeen sabia que não conseguiria amar ninguém como amou Matteo e isso tornava ainda mais cruel o fato da Deusa Mãe o ter tirado de si.

Levantou-se de sua cama e sentou-se à janela, olhou para o céu estrelado e deixou-se levar pelas lembranças da época em que vivera o amor, logo antes de seu pai arrancar tudo que havia de bom em sua vida de uma vez só.

Lembrava-se com uma perfeição quase cruel da noite em que ele viera até seu quarto para contar da batalha que teria que ir, a forma como tomou-a em seus braços e chorou pela primeira vez desde que Argeen o conhecera. Ela quase podia ver a si mesma puxando-o para sentar-se em sua cama, os abraços e carícias trocadas, os olhos marejados se encarando e como ambos simplesmente sabiam que aquela seria sua última noite.

_Um beijo de boa sorte, my lady, é tudo que te peço._

Um pedido tão simples, mas tão sincero. Argeen conseguia recordar-se perfeitamente da sensação dos lábios de Matteo contra o seu quando realizou seu pedido, a forma delicada com que ele pedira passagem com a língua e como ele segurara seu rosto tão suavemente.

_Acredito, meu amor, que um beijo seria muito pouco._

Argeen havia sido ousada, ela quase conseguia sentir o coração tão acelerado como estivera naquela noite há tanto tempo e como não precisou colocar em palavras o que havia desejado dizer com aquela frase porque Matteo simplesmente soube.

 _Você tem certeza?_ Ele lhe perguntara.

_Eu não suportaria a ideia de ter minha primeira noite com qualquer pessoa que não fosse você, meu amor._

E Argeen não se arrependia nem por um minuto da decisão que tomara naquele momento. Ela amara – e ainda ama – Matteo com toda a sua alma e com todo o seu coração, e mesmo que não fossem casados e todas as regras morais dissessem que aquilo havia sido errado, Argeen tinha certeza que havia sido a coisa mais certa que fizera em sua vida.

A sensação dos lábios de Matteo percorrendo sua pele, incendiando cada centímetro de seu corpo, a delicadeza com que tirara uma a uma de suas peças de roupas, o cuidado constante, os gemidos de prazer de ambos se misturando, o cheiro suave de suor desprendendo-se da pele de seu amado e, principalmente, o brilho no olhar de Matteo e o seu sorriso doce… Argeen manteria essas memórias para sempre consigo, aquele era um segredo que apenas Matteo e ela saberiam.

E isso, as lembranças, era algo que ninguém poderia tirar de si.

⚔

Na semana que se seguiu, Jongin conseguiu fazer um bom trabalho ignorando praticamente todas as suas preocupações. Tudo o que ocupava sua mente era a Semana de Caça que tão oportunamente havia decidido organizar.

— Se você quer um tempo sozinho com seu escudeiro, nada melhor do que ir caçar, meu amigo.. – Fora Taemin quem dera a sugestão em uma noite em que bebiam todos os quatro em seu quarto – Ele pode dormir a semana toda em sua tenda e não irá levantar nenhuma suspeita.

Havia sido a ideia perfeita. Uma semana inteira tendo Kyungsoo dormindo consigo todas as noites – caso o escudeiro aceitasse, lógico. Era um perspectiva tão maravilhosa que foi o suficiente para que todas as preocupações acerca do futuro fossem varridas para um local inacessível momentaneamente.

Quando Kyungsoo chegara para trabalhar na manhã seguinte, Jongin o recebera com um sorriso radiante e contou a novidade – mesmo que o outro já soubesse parcialmente que o príncipe estava tramando alguma coisa – minutos antes de alguns servos adentrarem o local com uma lista de novos afazeres que o escudeiro deveria cuidar para a bendita semana. Jongin lançou um sorriso discreto e uma piscadinha antes de ele mesmo ir cuidar de suas tarefas.

Ele não poderia dizer que surpreendeu-se com a reação do General Pearson quando contou-lhe da viagem. O homem mais velho agiu como se fosse absurda a ideia de perder uma semana inteira de treino por puro capricho, mas Jongin estava decidido e não deixou espaço para discussão, portanto não restou ao general nenhuma outra opção a não ser acatar as ordens dadas.

Por outro lado, a reação do Gabinete foi um tanto variada e o príncipe acabou por se surpreender com a pouca discordância por parte do Rei. Seu pai não parecia nada feliz com o fato de Jongin se ausentar por uma semana inteira estando o duelo tão próximo, mas não apresentou nenhuma objeção formal. No fundo, Jongin suspeitava que o Rei torcia internamente para que ele bebesse demais nessa caçada e fosse morto por um javali porque, quem sabe assim, algum primo distante e facilmente manipulável pudesse assumir o trono e o Kim mais velho continuasse governando, mesmo que indiretamente.

Com todos do Gabinete cientes da sua vontade e com as paranóias deixadas de lado, Jongin concentrou-se em treinar o máximo possível – exigência do General Pearson – e a planejar exatamente o que diria para Kyungsoo quando estivessem sozinhos em sua tenda.

— Vocês vão comigo? – Jongin perguntou na noite anterior ao início da caçada.

— Olha pra mim e vê se eu tenho cara de que vou para o meio do mato servir de vela para você e para o Kyungsoo. – Argeen respondeu sem hesitar revirando os olhos. – Não mesmo.

— Eu tenho planos. – Sehun falou mal abrindo os lábios, estava sonolento e o fato de Jongin acariciar seus cabelos apenas o deixava cada vez mais letárgico.

— E você, Taemin? – Jongin olhou para o amigo fazendo um biquinho fofo.

— Onde vocês vão caçar mesmo? – Taemin retrucou, sua expressão parecendo descontraída.

— Em Hollowing. Devemos nos encontrar com o Lorde Solomon na clareira… Você sabe de todos os detalhes, Tae.

— Então Solomon confirmou? – Taemin abriu um sorriso discreto e bebericou o conhaque de sua taça. – Bem, você precisa de alguém para cobrir seus rastros, que escolha tenho a não ser ir com você, meu amigo?

⚔

Kyungsoo estava ansioso enquanto esperava junto ao cavalo bem cuidado do príncipe – e de seu próprio cavalo. Aquela seria sua primeira viagem como escudeiro e o peso de sua própria espada presa ao cinto deixava-o ainda mais nervoso. E, para ajudá-lo ainda mais em seus surtos internos, ainda havia o fato de que dividiria a tenda com Jongin e dessa vez nenhum deles teria como fugir da conversa que estavam adiando.

A pequena caravana organizada para acompanhar o príncipe em sua semana fora já estava à sua espera, consistia em alguns grupos de homens nobres que sempre se juntavam à ele e em, principalmente, soldados para garantir a segurança de Vossa Alteza, era simplesmente inconcebível que o mesmo se afastasse dos terrenos do Reino sem ao menos uma escolta de vinte soldados bem treinados.

Sem nenhuma grande surpresa, Kyungsoo constatou que o príncipe estava atrasado. Os minutos que se seguiram pareceram horas para si e, quando já tinha quase certeza de que algo sério houvesse acontecido, Jongin surgiu no auge de sua glória com Taemin ao seu lado e alguns soldados em sua retaguarda.

Não seria exagero se Kyungsoo dissesse que sentia sua respiração falhar todas as vezes em que via Jongin, naquela manhã ele estava especialmente mais bonito do que nos outros dias. Apesar de usar uma de suas vestes típicas de sair ao ar livre, aquele conjunto em especial parecia ter uns detalhes diferentes, a começar pelo pesado manto de pele de urso que lhe caía pelos ombros e se arrastava pelo chão, e a espada presa na lateral de seu corpo. A expressão dele não passava de uma carranca sonolenta, mas no instante em que viu seu escudeiro o esperando ali, um sorriso tímido iluminou sua face.

— Vossa Alteza Real. – Anunciou um servo tão logo Jongin aproximou-se da caravana.

Todos dobraram-se sobre um joelho, inclusive Kyungsoo e Taemin. Como parte de sua função, o escudeiro foi o primeiro a se levantar e, sem erguer os olhos, prendeu as últimas coisas do príncipe na lateral de seu cavalo de caça.

— Vossa Graça. – Kyungsoo cumprimentou mantendo o cavalo firme em seu lugar para que o príncipe pudesse subir, um sorriso torto brincando em seus lábios.

Jongin deixou que seus dedos deslizassem sutilmente para acariciar a mão de Kyungsoo que estava em seu alcance, com um sorriso sexy e cheio de segundas intenções, içou-se para cima de seu cavalo e, só então, todos colocaram-se de pé e assumiram seus respectivos lugares na caravana.

Nos quilômetros que se seguiram, uma chuva morna acompanhada de um vento gelado começou a cair, Kyungsoo puxou o manto que o cobria mais para cima, impedindo que as gotas de água ferissem seu rosto, e se concentrou a seguir o cavalo do príncipe o mais perto possível. Jongin parecia de bom humor, assoviando de forma divertida apesar da chuva irritante que caía e Taemin apenas sentia uma vontade imensa de derrubar o amigo do cavalo.

Quando finalmente adentraram a trilha por dentro da floresta que os levaria para Hollowing, a chuva havia parado e um sol fraco iluminava a todos obrigando-os a se desfazerem de seus mantos pesados. Kyungsoo nunca antes havia se afastado tanto dos terrenos do castelo e das Cidades Baixas, e a expectativa pelo futuro fazia seu corpo vibrar de nervosismo.

Passava das quatro horas da tarde quando adentraram a clareira normalmente usada para erguer o acampamento dos caçadores. No local, algumas tendas já haviam sido levantadas e alguns homens já recolhiam lenha para acender a fogueira à noite. Os raios de sol – agora mais fortes – invadiam as copas das árvores iluminando toda a clareia.

Depois dos protocolos cumpridos, Jongin e Taemin se juntaram a tenda do Lorde Solomon com Kyungsoo e um rapaz robusto – um funcionário de Taemin – os ladeavam. De acordo com as instruções que Kyungsoo recebera, ele deveria manter guarda ao lado do príncipe pronto para acatar qualquer ordem em qualquer lugar que o Kim fosse – e isso incluiria os bordéis, como o General Pearson fizera questão de ressaltar.

Antes de escurecer, o acampamento já estava montado e já havia alguma carne sendo preparada nas fogueiras. A tenda de Jongin era a maior de todo local e localizava-se na orla esquerda da clareira, em uma posição relativamente elevada e a uma distância considerável das demais, homens bêbados cambaleavam por ali enquanto mulheres seminuas desfilavam sorridentes entre eles, soldados estavam em postos ao redor de toda a clareira, cuidando para que nada saísse do previsto.

— A maioria deles são homens casados que usam a caça para estarem longe de suas casas. – a voz de Taemin tão perto de si fizera Kyungsoo sobressaltar-se. – Não se surpreenda.

Eles estavam na tenda do Lorde Solomon, o velho já estava bêbado e sua tenda espaçosa tornara-se um local recheado de outros nobres farreando, Jongin estava do lado oposto do local, com uma taça de vinho em uma mão e absorto em uma conversa com um homem alto com o rosto queimado. Kyungsoo, por sua vez, escolhera um local onde pudesse vigiar o seu príncipe pronto para acatar alguma ordem, ali ele era apenas um servo, alguém invisível, e estava acostumado a ser ignorado por todos quando Taemin se aproximou sem fazer nenhum ruído.

— Não me surpreende, meu senhor. – Kyungsoo respondeu somente cumprimentando-o com um aceno de cabeça.

Taemin ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, parecia escolher com cuidado suas próximas palavras, formulando e reformulando diversas frases em sua mente. Por fim, bebericou um gole de seu vinho caro e sorriu para Kyungsoo:

— Jongin é um tolo. Ele é meu amigo, eu sei, mas ele é irremediavelmente um tolo.

Kyungsoo franziu as sobrancelhas confuso fazendo Taemin alargar um pouco mais seu sorriso de lado.

— O que eu estou dizendo, _Soo,_ é que ele não está acostumado a ser cuidadoso, então gostaria de lhe pedir para ter cautela pelos dois.

A cor sumiu do rosto de Kyungsoo e ele engoliu em seco olhando para a frente sem conseguir pensar em nada para dizer, pela primeira vez desde que toda essa história começara, alguém estava falando naturalmente sobre o seu novo relacionamento. Seu coração falhou uma batida.

— Não sei do que o senhor está falando. – Murmurou travando o maxilar, aquele assunto definitivamente não podia ser abordado assim, ainda mais em uma festa em uma tenda.

— Sim, você sabe. Pode confiar em mim.

— É exatamente isso que alguém não confiável diria. – A frase escapou de seus lábios antes que pudesse se conter e torceu para que Taemin não tivesse ouvido.

— É exatamente disso que estou falando. – Taemin retrucou rindo alto, toda sua expressão pensativa de outrora relaxando – Tome cuidado, Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo observou Taemin se afastar até o mesmo ter se retirado da tenda. Pensativo, deixou seu olhar vagar até encontrar Jongin não muito longe de si. Seus olhos cansados estavam voltados para ele e Kyungsoo quase podia ver o brilho de curiosidade em seu olhar – e sentir esse mesmo sentimento o invadir vindo diretamente de Jongin. Deixou que um sorriso brincasse em seus lábios, algo tão sutil que não seria de se admirar caso o príncipe não tivesse visto, no entanto Jongin notou e sorriu de volta fazendo um gesto com a cabeça para que seu escudeiro se aproximasse.

Obedientemente, Kyungsoo se aproximou olhando ao redor. O príncipe ainda mantinha um sorriso nos lábios e bebericava uma caneca de cerveja preta, e pela primeira vez na noite não havia ninguém ao seu redor bajulando-o em busca de atenção.

— Em que posso serví-lo, Vossa Alteza? – Kyungsoo falou deixando seu olhar cair por um breve segundo nos lábios carnudos do príncipe.

— Sinto-me cansado. Você poderia providenciar para que minha tenda esteja pronta, por favor? – Jongin pediu com o queixo levemente erguido em uma pose altiva.

— Sempre tão bondoso, Sua Graça. – Antes que Kyungsoo pudesse abrir sua boca, um homem claramente bêbado escorou-se na mesa entre eles – Um príncipe não pede nada, ele ordena.

— Obrigado por me agraciar com suas dicas sobre como ser um príncipe, Aaron. – A voz de Jongin parecia um balde de gelo quando seus olhos caíram sobre o homem – Mas da última vez que chequei, você nem ao menos tinha um castelo.

Kyungsoo fez uma breve reverência com a cabeça antes de se afastar para cumprir suas ordens, atrás de si pode ouvir a risada alta do homem e sua resposta:

— E esse é claramente o primeiro requisito para ser um príncipe, Vossa Graça… Ter um castelo!

⚔

O coração de Jongin batia acelerado quando finalmente conseguiu se livrar daqueles nobres aproveitadores e ir para sua tenda. Seria a primeira vez que estaria sozinho com Kyungsoo por tanto tempo e ele refletia se gostaria mesmo de gastar esse tempo raro e precioso apenas conversando.

Haviam ao todo cinco soldados vigiando sua tenda, ele sabia o motivo de sempre ter pessoas o guardando, mas aquela falta de privacidade sempre o irritara. Cumprimentou os soldados com um gesto de cabeças e agradeceu a reverência prestada a si antes de puxar para o lado a entrada acortinada da tenda.

Uma fraca luz de um candelabro brilhava no teto iluminando o espaço arrumado às pressas, não havia nada luxuoso no local exceto uma cama coberta por uma colcha de retalhos e cobertores de pele amontoados no canto, ele bem sabia como as noites por ali eram geladas e como aqueles cobertores lhe seriam úteis.

— Vossa Alteza. – A voz aveludada de Kyungsoo o sobressaltou e ele procurou com os olhos até encontrá-lo.

Seu escudeiro estava parado em um canto do quarto, as sombras cobrindo parcialmente seu rosto e dando-lhe um ar misterioso e sedutor.

— Nós estamos sozinhos, Soo… – Retrucou caminhando calmamente até sua alma gêmea – Ninguém vai nos incomodar.

— Bem, nesse caso… – Kyungsoo abriu um sorriso travesso antes de cobrir o curto espaço que agora os separavam, jogando seus braços ao redor do pescoço do príncipe.

Foi quase natural deixar que suas mãos circulassem a cintura de Kyungsoo, trazendo-o cada vez para mais perto enquanto aprofundavam o beijo. Jongin nunca se cansaria da sensação de ter os lábios de Kyungsoo colados aos seus, todas as vezes que se beijavam era um misto diferente de sensações e era como se alcançasse os céus em segundos.

Quando se separaram, com os lábios entreabertos e a respiração ofegante, ambos sorriam um para o outro sentindo o coração acelerado. E era em momentos como aquele, quando estava olhando para Kyungsoo tão perto de si, com aqueles olhos brilhantes e cheio do sentimento mais puro que já provara, Jongin tinha certeza absoluta de que poderiam vencer qualquer obstáculo. Kyungsoo havia despertado o seu melhor lado, colocado um sonho dentro de si que estava ficando cada vez maior.

— Você está me encarando de um jeito meio assustador, Nini.

Jongin riu soprado, inclinando-se mais uma vez para selar seus lábios.

— Não foi minha intenção te assustar, é só que… – Ele se interrompeu encostando suas testas e respirando fundo – Você é a pessoa mais linda desse mundo inteiro, sabia?

— Obviamente.

— Tão humilde…

Kyungsoo ergueu a cabeça, puxando delicadamente os fios do cabelo macio de sua alma gemêa para baixo para que assim pudesse alcançar seus lábios. Foi um beijo calmo, tranquilo, como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo aos seus pés.

Quando o beijo cessou, nenhum dos dois abriu seus olhos. Sabiam que não tinham como fugir, não poderiam continuar ignorando todos os assuntos mal resolvidos ou continuar esperando que uma solução caísse do céu.

— O que te preocupa, Nini?

Jongin suspirou deixando que suas mãos escorregassem até ter os dedos entrelaçados aos de Kyungsoo, puxou-o até a cama e sentou-se ali, aguardando para que seu escudeiro tomasse o local ao seu lado.

— Tudo, Soo. Eu não sei o que fazer…

— Quanto ao seu futuro como rei ou quanto a nós?

— Tudo. – Ele repetiu. – O torneio é daqui a poucas semanas, os convidados já estão chegando à cidade, as roupas do casamento já estão quase prontas e todos os dias tem algum assunto da coroação saindo fora do planejado… E tudo o que eu consigo pensar é em você.

Kyungsoo sentia um bolo crescendo em sua garganta, em seu coração, toda a calmaria de outrora havia se esvaído.

— E o que você vai fazer?

Jongin deixou uma risada sem humor escapar de seus lábios e passou as mãos em seu cabelo um tanto nervoso.

— Por que todos me perguntam isso? Por que eu tenho que tomar todas as decisões? Eu… Eu não sei de nada.

— Porque você é o Príncipe Kim Jongin, o Primeiro de Seu Nome, o Herdeiro do Trono… É esperado que você saiba o que fazer.

— Eu não queria esses títulos, Soo, tudo o que eu queria era ser o Jongin por uma noite, apenas Jongin sem mais nenhum outro nome ou título acompanhando. Apenas o Jongin que está perdidamente apaixonado pelo Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo esticou sua mão até encostar no rosto do príncipe, desenhou com os dedos o maxilar do outro e o virou para si apenas para que pudesse ver todos esses sentimentos que o invadiam refletidos nos olhos de Jongin. O que ele esperava que Kyungsoo dissesse? Ele não passava de um escudeiro, não era certo que _ele_ tomasse as decisões.

— Então você não quer ser um príncipe?

— A maioria das vezes, não.

— É parte de quem você é, Nini. – Kyungsoo sussurrou engolindo o bolo em sua garganta – Você não pode abrir mão de quem você é.

— Mas por que eu preciso me casar com alguém que eu não amo para ser quem eu sou? Por que eu não posso escolher quem vai estar ao meu lado? – Jongin fechou os olhos sentindo a carícia de Kyungsoo em seu rosto, sem saber se a tristeza em seu peito era apenas dele.

— Não é justo. – Kyungsoo sussurrou. – O que você quer, Nini? Seja honesto.

— Eu quero você. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa, Soo. – Jongin disse de imediato abrindo os olhos para encarar o fundo das orbes negras de seu escudeiro – Eu poderia ser capaz de roubar todas as estrelas do céu noturno só para te ter comigo, Soo.

“Não é o bastante”, Kyungsoo sentiu essa pequena frase queimar em seu peito, no entanto nada disse. Sabia que apenas desejo não seria o suficiente para que o amor vencesse no final, Jongin não poderia abrir mão do trono e nem das responsabilidades que vinham com ele, e Kyungsoo não queria pensar nas implicações de tudo aquilo.

Inclinou-se para frente buscando os lábios do príncipe com os seus, ele também queria Jongin mais do que qualquer coisa em sua vida e, por hora, aquilo _teria_ que ser o bastante.

— Eu amo você, Nini. – Foi apenas um sussurrar, tão suave quanto uma pluma e tão baixo que por um momento achou que Jongin não o tinha ouvido. Entretanto, quando o príncipe abriu seus olhos e Kyungsoo viu um brilho diferente, flamejante, em seu olhar, ele soube que Kim Jongin o havia ouvido e sentia o mesmo. – E eu também quero você.

⚔

Jongin _sentiu_ as palavras ditas por Kyungsoo mais do que as ouviu. Aquele simples “Eu amo você, Nini” dito de forma tão singela, embrenhou-se em seu coração e em todo o seu corpo, fazendo ele quase vibrar com a intensidade no olhar de sua alma gêmea. Ele queria dizer alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa,_ no entanto sentia que palavras não seriam o suficiente para dizer tudo o que se passava em seu coração.

Então, ao invés de dizer alguma coisa, Jongin o beijou. Um beijo calmo, a princípio, com mais sentimentos envolvidos do que puro desejo. Um beijo com um gosto agridoce, uma mistura de todo o amor que sentiam um pelo outro e um amargor por tudo o que não podiam mudar.

E foi essa constatação que despertou em Jongin uma urgência tão grande que queimava em seu peito porque, no final, não importava se não podiam mudar as coisas ou se tinham que aceitar os papéis designados para si. Nada disso importava porque seus destinos estavam entrelaçados, porque Kyungsoo estava ali por ele, beijando-o e o amando na mesma proporção que ele o amava. Como ele poderia não aproveitar o momento quando tudo poderia desmoronar a qualquer instante?

Kyungsoo pareceu ler seus pensamentos porque foi ele quem aprofundou o beijo, todas as dúvidas e inseguranças se esvaindo de sua mente e dando lugar apenas para a sensação da língua de seu escudeiro invadindo sua boca. Jongin deslizou sua mão para a cintura do outro, puxando-o para mais perto até que Kyungsoo estivesse sentado em seu colo com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo.

Quando separaram-se por falta de ar, Kyungsoo tinha um sorriso travesso em seus lábios. Afundou seu rosto no pescoço de Jongin, sugando a pele sem se importar se deixaria alguma marca porque, pelo menos naquela noite, o príncipe seria dele e somente dele.

As mãos trombaram-se no meio do caminho na ânsia de despirem um ao outro, os lábios pareciam não alcançar toda a extensão de pele que desejavam e os corpos pareciam não estarem grudados o suficiente. Jongin perdeu o fôlego no instante em que seus olhos fixaram no torso nu do escudeiro e nas coxas firmes de cada lado de seu corpo, não resistiu ao ímpeto de beijá-lo onde pudesse.

Inverteu as posições prendendo Kyungsoo entre ele mesmo e o colchão. Os gemidos de sua alma gêmea preencheram seus ouvidos quando tomou o mamilo esquerdo dele em sua boca. Beijou cada uma das pintinhas espalhadas pelo abdômen e desceu ainda mais até o membro exposto que pendia entre suas pernas.

Kyungsoo era mais bonito do que qualquer um tinha o direito de ser e Jongin descobriu que a visão de seu escudeiro gemendo seu nome enquanto seu corpo contorcia-se em prazer era definitivamente a coisa mais linda que já havia presenciado e ele sentiu-se tentado a deixar que Kyungsoo chegasse ao ápice através de sua boca.

No entanto, não o fez. Foi impedido pelo próprio Kyungsoo puxando seus cabelos até que suas bocas tornassem a se encontrar. Jongin sentia-se mais excitado que se lembrava e ter seu membro ereto em contato direto com sua alma gêmea o fazia expelir uma quantidade vergonhosa de pré-gozo.

Kyungsoo interrompeu o beijo e, novamente, inverteu as posições. Seu olhar sobre Jongin causava uma sensação tão prazerosa quanto o movimento ritmado de sua mão e o príncipe achou que poderia morrer naquele momento quando ele inclinou-se sobre si para sussurrar em seu ouvido:

— Sabe, Nini… Queria que nós fizéssemos isso de um jeito… _Especial_. Para nós dois.

E Jongin teria se perdido naquelas palavras e naquela voz tão sedutora sem entender o verdadeiro significado por trás daquela frase… Se não fosse pelos pensamentos que fluíram naturalmente para sua mente. Kyungsoo nunca havia se deitado com ninguém porque acreditava que o sexo era uma troca de energia muito grande que só deveria ser compartilhada com alguém especial, enquanto Jongin nunca havia visto muito sentido nisso de “se guardar” pra alguém e nem parado para pensar na importância de tudo isso para sua alma gêmea.

Aquela observação encheu Jongin de um sentimento tão terno que não resistiu ao desejo de beijar Kyungsoo, sem qualquer malícia apesar da situação em que estavam. Ele amava cada partezinha do outro homem, isso era um fato que não queria mais guardar para si mesmo. 

— Eu amo você. – A frase escapou naturalmente por entre seus lábios, quase como se tudo o que sentia fosse tão intenso que preenchera todo seu corpo até transbordar por sua boca em forma de palavras.

Os lábios de Kyungsoo se curvaram lentamente em um sorriso doce, ele se curvou até que suas testas se encostassem e suas respirações se misturassem. E então, vagarosamente – quase como se estivesse testando a sanidade de Jongin, mordiscou o lábio inferior dele sem que aprofundasse o beijo.

Jongin sentiu seu membro latejar dolorosamente e ergueu seu corpo buscando pelos lábios de Kyungsoo, no entanto o escudeiro soltou uma risadinha baixa desviando seu rosto para o pescoço do príncipe. Ele conseguia sentir o rebolar suave de sua alma gêmea em seu colo, a língua dele percorrendo a pele de seu pescoço, suas mãos deslizando por seu abdômen e, principalmente, o sentimento de que eles pertenciam um ao outro. Foi um tanto quanto involuntário desferir um tapa em uma das nádegas de Kyungsoo e ouvi-lo ofegar contra seu pescoço o deixou ainda mais excitado.

Kyungsoo nunca havia se deitado com ninguém, mas isso não parecia desestimular nele o desejo de estar no controle da situação. A forma como ele ordenou que o príncipe virasse de costas e desceu seus beijos e mordidas por todo o corpo até alcançar sua bunda empinada, a sensação da língua de Kyungsoo invadindo-o e ganhando espaço dentro de si fazendo com que ele sentisse coisas que nunca antes havia experimentado…

Era a primeira vez que sentia-se tão entregue assim a outra pessoa e sentia-se quase a ponto de alcançar seu ápice apenas rebolando contra a boca de sua alma gêmea. Jongin queria _mais_ e foi nessa ânsia que quase chorou implorando para que Kyungsoo o fodesse de uma vez.

Kyungsoo soltou um grunhido ao ouvir a voz manhosa de Jongin pedindo – _implorando!_ – por aquilo, ele também estava quase em seu limite e era de certa forma surpreendente que já não houvesse o atingido. Atendeu o pedido de seu príncipe sem pensar duas vezes, o barulho dos corpos se chocando e os gemidos cada vez mais altos soavam indecentes demais no silêncio daquela tenda, e isso apenas os excitavam ainda mais. Kyungsoo foi o primeiro a gozar, forte e intenso, dentro de sua alma gêmea, suas pernas tão bambas que por um momento achou que poderia cair em cima do corpo de Jongin. O príncipe veio logo depois, estimulando-se até que tivesse se desfeito em cima dos lençóis limpos de sua cama.

Ficaram assim por algum tempo, com Kyungsoo ainda dentro de si deitado sobre suas costas, as respirações ofegantes pouco a pouco se normalizando e o suor de seus corpos se misturando. Jongin soltou uma risada baixa antes de sinalizar que iria se levantar, retirou o lençol e jogou-o no chão antes de voltar para a cama.

Kyungsoo, deitado de bruços, sentia seu corpo inteiro cansado. Ele não fazia ideia que um orgasmo poderia ser tão intenso quanto aquele e talvez fosse porque era quase como gozar duas vezes já que ele presenciara aquela sensação de dois pontos de vista distintos, mas naquele momento não conseguia pensar em nada além de como ele poderia dormir por uma eternidade. Jongin soltou outra risadinha baixa compartilhando de seus pensamentos e aninhou-se ali, colando seu corpo ao do escudeiro e depositando beijos suaves em sua nuca.

E, pela primeira vez, ele notou algo estampado na pele branca da nuca de Kyungsoo. Algo que fez um sorriso brotar em seus lábios e seu coração se encher de uma ternura tão grande que Kyungsoo chegou, por um mísero segundo, a visualizar a si mesmo pelos olhos de Jongin.

Porque ali, pintado na pele alva, havia uma constelação inteira de pintinhas exatamente iguais as que estavam marcadas em seu próprio braço. Jongin passara meses encarando os céus tentando achar um nome para a constelação tatuada em si e nunca conseguira porque aquela não era uma constelação comum.

— O quê? – Kyungsoo murmurou franzindo as sobrancelhas e olhando para Jongin.

— Apenas me dei conta de que você é meu, Soo, e eu sou seu. – Ele respondeu inclinando-se para tomar os lábios do outro.

Aquela era sua constelação preferida e nunca nenhuma outra poderia tomar seu lugar, porque aquela era a Constelação Kyungsoo.


	10. Em sua alma

Taemin respirou fundo bebendo um longo gole de sua taça de vinho. Nos últimos meses havia passado a ingerir uma quantidade bem maior de álcool do que o que estava acostumado, mas sua mente funcionava melhor quando estava meio alto e, para que tudo ocorresse conforme os seus planos, ele precisava estar em sua melhor forma. 

Respirou fundo depositando a taça em cima da mesa e encarou as peças espalhadas pelo mapa a sua frente. Jongin ter se apaixonado fora algo um tanto quanto inesperado e ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que não ficara com medo do que aquilo pudesse significar, mas com o decorrer do tempo não pode deixar de sentir-se aliviado. O impacto do cavalariço sobre as atitudes de seu amigo acabou por surpreendê-lo de uma forma espetacular, seu maior receio sobre Jongin subir ao trono sempre derivava das atitudes inconsequentes e a total falta de interesse pelo reino. E, com sua nova paixão, Jongin abrira seus olhos e passara a olhar um pouco mais para a realidade de seu povo.

No entanto, apesar de todos os sussurros, o relacionamento dos dois ainda era uma incógnita para si. Ele não acreditava nessa besteira de almas gêmeas, mas não seria tolo de negar que os dois homens possuíam uma ligação no mínimo estranha. E era esse desconhecido que o deixava em pânico. 

Taemin gostava de ter o controle sobre a situação, gostava de ter a certeza de que tudo estava saindo conforme o planejado e agora, com o futuro rei agindo como um tolo apaixonado, não sabia exatamente o que esperar. E isso o assustava mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele não queria que o povo sofresse por alguma possível atitude idiota de Jongin causada por esse novo sentimento que o assolara. 

E no meio de tudo isso ainda havia mais uma pessoa que o fazia quase vibrar de ódio. Apertou com força o tampo da mesa tentado a jogar tudo para o chão, lembrava-se claramente das palavras trocadas e como ele _quase_ fizera algo na impulsividade tomado pelo ódio. Respirou fundo uma, duas, três vezes e repetiu como um mantra as palavras de seu pai.

Agora mais do que nunca, precisaria ser paciente e agir com cautela. Devagar, soltou o tampo da mesa e levou sua mão para uma das peças no centro do mapa.

Com um movimento delicado, empurrou-a para fora do tabuleiro.

⚔

Jongin havia ouvido os boatos. Sentia as mãos suarem a cada sussurrar dos empregados pelos corredores, sentia seu coração bater acelerado a cada passo que Argeen dava de um lado para o outro dentro da biblioteca e sentia sua cabeça latejar a cada longo minuto que passava como um garoto perdido vagando pelo castelo. 

— Pela Deusa Mãe, sentem-se! – Sehun disse exasperado depois que Jongin tinha colocado-se de pé pela terceira vez e começado a acompanhar Argeen em sua caminhada infinita pelo centro da biblioteca.

— Eles estão no Posto de Vigia, Sehun. Devem chegar aqui ao anoitecer e-

Argeen o interrompeu com um bufar. 

— Ao amanhecer, você quer dizer, certo? Meu pai não se prestaria ao papel de gastar uma noite viajando quando pode estar fodendo quem ele quiser em um bordel na beira da estrada. – Ela rosnou jogando-se ao lado de Taemin no sofá.

Desde que a carta chegara, no dia anterior, Argeen havia mudado completamente seu comportamento. Estava mais desagradável que o de costume e as olheiras em seu rosto faziam com que ela parecesse bem mais velha do que realmente era. Uma pequena parte egoísta de Jongin queria fazer a garota dormir para que os convidados do Reino Banshee não pensassem que eles não estavam cuidando dela, mas a parte do príncipe – a maior parte – que se importava com a noiva não conseguia parar de refletir sobre como a presença do pai a faria se sentir. 

A cada minuto que o Rei Eddard Ealhburh ficava mais próximo, a Argeen que Jongin conhecera ao longo dos meses ficava mais distante. E aquilo o devastava.

— Achei que sua mãe estaria vindo junto a ele. – Taemin falou bebericando sua taça de vinho, seus olhos também pareciam cansados.

— E você por acaso já viu um rei que respeitasse sua rainha? – Retrucou com a voz ácida retirando a taça das mãos do amigo e bebendo um longo gole. 

Taemin apenas arqueou a sobrancelha, mas nada disse. 

Um silêncio pesado caiu na sala, cada um imerso demais em seus próprios pensamentos para ousarem jogar conversa fora como de costume. Jongin não podia deixar de se questionar sobre que tipo de pessoa o pai de Argeen seria, pelos relatos da mesma tudo o que vinha em sua mente era um homem alto usando um capuz de carrasco e com certeza ele não deveria parecer assim – ou pelo menos esperava que não. 

Tentou jogar todas as suas preocupações para o fundo da mente e focar na única coisa boa que andava tomando conta dos seus dias. Na verdade, Jongin não precisava se esforçar tanto para deixar a mente vagar para seja lá onde Kyungsoo estivesse naquele exato momento, era reconfortante sentir-se próximo de seu escudeiro de uma forma que ninguém conseguiria entender. Naquele momento, Jongin conseguia captar apenas um leve estresse e uma certa preocupação porque, com certeza, Kyungsoo também havia ouvido os boatos de que os convidados estavam chegando e sobre o campeão que vinha com eles. 

Um estremecer tomou conta do corpo de Jongin e ele voltou a caminhar pela sala respirando fundo. Ele havia treinado, se preparado, não tinha o que dar errado naquele torneio. Parou em frente a janela e olhou para o céu nublado lá fora, forçando-se a respirar fundo e não surtar. Quase involuntariamente levou a mão até seu braço esquerdo e a pousou onde a tatuagem se escondia embaixo de suas vestes, um sorriso singelo pairou sobre os seus lábios quando relembrou cada beijo que havia depositado nas pintinhas que formavam o desenho original. Sentia seu peito encher de ternura e de um sentimento tão bom que só poderia ser amor, e era apenas a constatação de que todas suas emoções eram recíprocas que o impedia de surtar. 

Ouviram um leve bater de porta e, em seguida, um servo entrou de cabeça baixa fazendo inúmeras reverências para os presentes. Devagar, quase temeroso, o jovem caminhou até parar em frente ao príncipe e curvou-se sobre um dos joelhos com o olhar focado em suas botas. 

— Sua Graça, o Vice-Regente pediu para que Vossa Alteza e seus convidados preparem-se para receberem o Rei Eddard Ealhburh, o Terceiro de Seu Nome, Rei e Protetor do Reino Banshee. Sua Majestade chegará daqui aproximadamente uma hora. 

— Agradeço o recado. – Jongin disse oferecendo um sorriso e uma moeda de ouro pelos serviços do garoto, o olhar espantado e a expressão feliz fizeram bem sua função de aquecer o coração do príncipe. 

— Então aparentemente ele não irá passar a noite em bordéis. – Sehun falou levantando-se logo que o jovem servo havia se retirado. 

— Aparentemente não. – Argeen soltou um longo suspiro – Seria tarde demais para eu tentar contratar um mercenário que acabaria com tudo antes dele chegar? 

— Se você souber para quem pedir, Sua Graça, nunca é tarde demais. – Taemin ofereceu-lhe um sorriso malicioso.

— E você está sugerindo que esse alguém seja você? – Argeen debochou levantando-se sem dar muito crédito ao amigo – Melhor eu ir me arrumar, minha mãe adoraria achar qualquer motivo para me levar embora para casa. 

— Fico lisonjeado que aqui seja melhor que seu próprio reino. – Jongin apontou. 

— Qualquer lugar é melhor do que minha casa. – Ela falou virando-se para sair – Vejo vocês daqui a pouco.

⚔

O sol já havia se posto há algum tempo. Parado em frente aos portões, com a estrada se agigantando diante de si e a multidão se amontoando ao seu redor, Jongin teve uma espécie de _déjà vu._ Menos de um ano atrás, em uma fatídica tarde de primavera, ele estava parado exatamente naquele mesmo local com aquela maldita calça de couro apertando suas bolas e com a coroa pesando uma tonelada em sua cabeça. Lembrava-se de odiar cada segundo de espera e do sentimento de curiosidade que tomara conta de si…

E agora, com o inverno dando seus primeiros indícios, Jongin encarava tudo de uma forma completamente diferente. 

Naquele exato momento, o príncipe sentia-se mais maduro, _adulto._ E por um segundo desejou voltar no tempo, voltar a ser aquele jovem inconsequente cujas maiores preocupações giravam em torno de qual bordel ir a noite e quantas pessoas teria em sua cama até o amanhecer. Agora tudo havia mudado, a coroa sobre sua cabeça possuía um peso diferente, a presença da garota perfeitamente maquiada ao seu lado já não despertava em si os mesmos significados de meses atrás… Tudo estava tão distinto e ele não fazia a mínima ideia se conseguiria lidar com sua nova vida. 

Sentiu o coração acelerar e a respiração falhar por um momento, ele precisava sair dali. Do reino. De seu próprio corpo. Ele não estava preparado para ser rei, para assumir tantas responsabilidades mais. No fundo ele ainda era só um jovem inconsequente e não iria conseguir… 

Um leve toque em seus dedos interrompeu sua linha de raciocínio. Um leve entrelaçar de dedos que durou poucos segundos e foi o suficiente para clarear sua mente. Olhou minimamente para trás, onde seu escudeiro estava imóvel a pouquíssimos centímetros de si com o rosto tão impassível, mas seus olhos… Ah, seus olhos queimavam de um jeito que fazia o coração de Jongin querer sair pela boca.

Abriu um pequeno sorriso. Sem nenhuma sombra de dúvidas, aquela havia sido a mais bela de todas as mudanças.

Ainda estava sorrindo quando ouviu Argeen prender a respiração, olhou para o lado apenas por um segundo antes de focar a atenção na estrada e notar a nuvem de poeira que surgia ao final. Endireitou a coluna e sentiu uma gota de suor escorrer por sua testa mesmo que ventasse frio naquela noite, logo um servo secou seu suor antes mesmo que a gota atingisse suas sobrancelhas. 

Cerca de quinze cavaleiros pararam em frente a eles, todos ostentando bandeiras com o brasão do Reino Banshee e da Casa Ealhburh, fazendo um corredor enquanto uma carruagem parava entre eles. Atrás deles, cerca de trezentos homens se espalhavam. Jongin sentia o coração prestes a sair pela boca quando dois servos, vindos de trás da caravana, abriram as portas colocando uma pequena escada na porta. 

— A Rainha Elisa Ealhburh, do Reino Banshee. – Um outro servo anunciou em alto e bom som e logo a mãe de Argeen saiu da carruagem. 

E, pela Deusa Mãe, era quase como ver uma versão mais velha de Argeen. A rainha possuía os cabelos ruivos presos firmemente em um penteado que Jongin nunca havia visto em seu reino e trajava um vestido pesado, quente, próprio para o clima em que estavam. Os olhos vagaram pela multidão até pararem em Argeen e no príncipe, mas ela não esboçou nenhuma reação. 

— O Rei Eddard Ealhburh, o Terceiro de Seu Nome. Rei e Protetor do Reino Banshee.

Jongin sentiu o coração falhar uma batida quando um homem praticamente de sua altura saiu da carruagem. O rei Eddard era totalmente diferente de tudo o que havia imaginado, possuía quase dois metros de altura e uma largura que quase se equiparava ao tamanho, seu rosto era circundado por uma barba grosseira tão negra quanto seus cabelos e escondiam em parte as bochechas flácidas e gorduchas. 

— O Reino Naharis está a sua disposição. – A voz grave de seu pai o trouxe de volta e logo o seguiu fazendo uma reverência singela. – É um imenso prazer recebê-los em nossa casa.

— O prazer é todo meu. – O rei repetiu a reverência e Jongin notou a rainha fazer o mesmo.

Os olhos miúdos, parecidos com pequenos besouros, passearam do pai de Jongin até sua mãe e caíram, por fim, no jovem príncipe. Jongin engoliu em seco quando o homem cobriu a distância que os separavam em poucas passadas.

— Então esse é o meu genro?

— Assim que eu ganhar o torneio, Majestade. – Jongin falou abrindo um pequeno sorriso enquanto encarava os olhos do homem.

O rei Eddard ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de ser assolado por uma gargalhada que fez seu corpo todo estremecer. 

— Isso é o que veremos, meu jovem. – Ele falou depositando um tapa amistoso nas costas de Jongin que quase o fez desmontar. 

Jongin não poderia dizer que não entendia Argeen por querer ficar longe desse homem, ele era realmente um pé no saco. 

— Minha princesa, você está tão linda como sempre. – Ele falou virando-se para Argeen.

— Pai. – Cumprimentou, curvando-se minimamente sem olhar o homem nos olhos – Espero que tenha tido uma boa viagem. 

— Tão boa quanto possível. – Respondeu o homem – Mas mataria por uma taça de vinho agora. 

— O banquete está a sua espera, rei Eddard. – O pai de Jongin disse virando-se de costas, toda a população que se amontoava atrás de si abriu-se em um corredor – Vamos. 

Jongin deu alguns passos atrás de seu pai antes de parar pronto para estender seu braço para Argeen, no entanto não o fez ao notar a garota frente a frente com a mãe. 

— Você já está se vestindo como eles. – A mulher mais velha disse percorrendo os dedos pelo tecido do vestido de Argeen. 

— Eu sou um deles agora, mãe. – Argeen respondeu. 

— Você será sempre minha filha. – A rainha falou puxando Argeen para um abraço – Eu sinto _tanto_ por tudo que aconteceu, Marjorie. Se você quiser ainda posso te levar de volta para casa e-

— Não. Eu estou feliz aqui. – Ela respondeu e desviou seu olhar para onde Jongin ainda estava parado com seu escudeiro atrás de si. – Jongin é um bom homem, ele vai ser um bom marido para mim. 

— Espero que sim. – A mulher falou abrindo um sorriso antes de dar os braços para Argeen e começarem a caminhar. Jongin as seguiu quase como os cavaleiros juramentados atrás de si. – Se ele sobreviver ao torneio, é claro. 

— Quem vai estar lutando por mim, mãe? 

— Hotah, o Urso.

O ofegar de Argeen trouxe um arrepio na coluna de Jongin.

— Você acha que seu príncipe irá conseguir vencê-lo? – A rainha falou olhando minimamente para trás, para o rosto impassível de Jongin. 

Argeen não respondeu e, enquanto caminhavam para dentro do castelo, os ventos de inverno pareciam quase zombar de si próprio.

⚔

Kyungsoo apertou mais o corpo de Jongin contra o seu, respirando fundo o cheiro suave que desprendia-se dos cabelos do príncipe e aproveitando os poucos minutos que poderiam ficar daquele jeito, com as pernas entrelaçadas e o calor dos corpos acalmando todas as angústias de seus corações.

Era em momentos como aqueles, em que conseguiam fugir de toda a realidade e se encontravam na torre de vigia abandonada, que Kyungsoo só queria que tudo fosse diferente. O amor que sentia por Jongin era tão grande que chegava a doer e só de pensar que dali a poucos dias tudo em suas vidas iria mudar ainda mais, sentia o desespero tomar conta de todo seu corpo. Sentiu o príncipe apertá-lo, quase como se quisesse acalentá-lo, dizer que tudo iria ficar bem mesmo que Kyungsoo conseguisse sentir que sua alma gêmea estava tão desesperado quanto si.

— A gente podia fugir juntos, Soo. – A voz de Jongin cortou o silêncio do local, tão baixinha e tão receosa que chegava a soar como uma criança implorando por mais uma história à sua Ama.

Kyungsoo soltou uma risada baixa e puxou o rosto do príncipe para mais um beijo, os lábios de Jongin possuíam um gosto único, como tudo nele o era, e era tão bom que o escudeiro não conseguia se imaginar vivendo em um mundo onde não pudesse mais receber seus beijos. 

— Não diga besteiras, Nini.

— Não estou! – Jongin sentou-se para encarar o fundo dos olhos de sua alma gêmea com um bico tão fofo nos lábios. – Seria a solução perfeita, só você e eu. Em qualquer lugar do mundo. 

— Nini, só ouça o que você está me propondo. – Kyungsoo suspirou um tanto cansado, sabia que os sentimentos de Jongin eram autênticos e não era como se todo seu corpo não quisesse correr para ele, mas ele não poderia fingir que uma fuga era a solução ideal. – Eu não posso abandonar minha família. 

— A gente leva eles.

— E o reino? Você teria coragem de abandonar seu povo? – Kyungsoo rebateu sentindo o coração se apertar, desviou seu olhar para além do buraco no teto da torre, focando no céu sem nenhuma estrela e sentiu um frio percorrer seu corpo sentindo falta do calor de Jongin. 

Jongin não respondeu. Ele amava o seu povo e aquilo era praticamente a única coisa que o impedia de sumir dali. 

— Eu poderia. Por você. 

Kyungsoo sentou-se também um tanto surpreso por essa frase. Seu coração batia tão rápido que por um momento ele não se atentou ao conflito interno que Jongin sofria. Ajoelhou-se de frente ao seu amado, puxando o rosto dele para próximo do seu para que pudesse olhá-lo no fundo de seus olhos.

— Você tem certeza? Nós teríamos que ir para bem longe, teríamos que construir uma vida nova… Você não teria mais servos para te servir, você teria que trabalhar para conseguir qualquer coisa… 

“Mas nós poderíamos ser felizes. Juntos”. Kyungsoo quis completar, mas não o fez. 

Jongin desviou o olhar. E aquilo foi quase como uma tesoura cortando o fio de esperança que tinha se instalado dentro de Kyungsoo.

— Pensa com cuidado, Nini… Se até o dia do torneio você ainda quiser, eu te seguiria para qualquer lugar do mundo. 

O príncipe assentiu, os olhos lacrimejando de um jeito que dilacerava ainda mais o coração de Kyungsoo, o escudeiro engoliu em seco puxando Jongin para seus braços. Cada momento que tinham juntos era extremamente valioso, mas a vida real estava logo ali pronta para cobrar seu preço, e a cada vez que se separavam doía mais e mais. 

Ali, sentindo Jongin chorar baixinho contra seu peito enquanto experimentava seu próprio coração sendo dilacerado pela dor que ambos sentiam, Kyungsoo desejou pela primeira vez nunca ter olhado nos olhos de Jongin naquela tarde a tantos meses atrás.

⚔

Não havia nenhuma estrela no céu naquela madrugada. Ali, sentado à janela, Jongin encarava as copas das árvores balançando de um lado para o outro devido ao forte vento de inverno. Lá fora, tudo parecia um tanto caótico e Jongin deixou um pequeno sorriso triste surgir em seus lábios. O clima era propício a tudo que se passava dentro de si mesmo. 

Era madrugada já e ele não havia conseguido pregar os olhos nem por um segundo, seus pensamentos se tumultuavam na tentativa de deixá-lo em pânico e faziam um bom trabalho nisso. Pela primeira vez em algum tempo, toda a sua situação com Kyungsoo não era a maior preocupação em sua mente. Tudo o que girava e girava e girava dentro de si era a certeza absoluta de que no dia seguinte morreria. 

E a constatação de que não seria capaz de vencer o torneio trazia uma sensação de alívio para si porque, pelo menos dessa forma, não teria que lidar com todas as situações conflituosas que estava envolvido. Mas, por outro lado, não poderia mais sentir o gosto dos lábios de Kyungsoo e muito menos ouvir sua risada debochada quando Jongin agia de forma manhosa. O pânico o preenchia a cada segundo que passava acordado e ele sentia todo o estresse do dia pesando em seus ombros… Porém, do outro lado do laço, havia uma quietude serena que só significava que Kyungsoo havia pego no sono. 

Jongin respirou fundo sentindo-se patético. Era sua última noite vivo e tudo o que fazia era se lamentar sozinho em seu quarto, gostaria de pelo menos ter sua alma gêmea consigo para aproveitar bem as horas que lhe restaram. Entretanto, quando pensava sobre seu último dia e todas as possibilidades do que poderia ter feito, tudo o que via era estresse e cansaço. 

A família de Argeen era um pesadelo e o pai da princesa o atormentava de um jeito que fazia com que ele entendesse o motivo de tanta gente falar mal dele. Em uma noite, quando retornava dos aposentos de Sehun, fez a besteira de passar em frente ao quarto do Rei Eddard e quase não conseguiu dormir de tão traumatizado que ficou com os gemidos guturais que saíam de lá. Os guardas lhe informaram que haviam pelo menos quatro prostitutas lá dentro com o homem… E, sendo sincero, Jongin não achava que o rei conseguisse dar conta de nem ao menos uma, quanto mais quatro.

Como se isso não fosse o bastante, ainda havia a própria Argeen que estava em um humor horrível – o que era compreensível, mas isso não impedia Jongin de querer evitar a sua noiva o máximo possível. E somando a tudo isso a presença constante do General Pearson em sua vida, Jongin só desejava se jogar da torre mais alta de seu castelo. 

Ou seja, se existisse um livro sobre os piores últimos dias antes de uma execução, Jongin com toda certeza estaria em primeiro lugar. Tudo bem que talvez o torneio não fosse exatamente uma execução, mas isso não impedia o coração do príncipe de bater descompassado como se o mundo fosse acabar naquele instante.

Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir uma batida na porta, tão baixa e suave que por um segundo chegou a duvidar que realmente tivesse ouvido. Então, bateram novamente e Jongin levantou-se de seu lugar, caminhando um tanto quanto receoso até a porta de seu quarto. 

Não deveria estar tão alerta, apesar de ser altas horas da noite. Haviam cavaleiros juramentados guardando sua porta o tempo todo e, para eles não terem reagido, deveria ser alguém conhecido ali. Respirou fundo colocando sua melhor expressão de príncipe e abriu a porta esperando ver qualquer pessoa que fosse ali na frente, menos aquela. 

— Mãe? Está tudo bem?

A rainha assentiu olhando para os vários guardas ao seu redor, o queixo erguido em uma pose altiva e adentrou o quarto ordenando que Jongin fechasse a porta, seu olhar recaindo sobre o outro lado dos aposentos onde se encontrava a entrada para o quarto das criadas.

— Elas estão ali? – Perguntou com a voz tão sem emoção quanto o seu rosto.

— Hoje não. Pedi para que me deixassem a sós essa noite. 

A rainha assentiu virando-se para Jongin e toda a expressão rígida que cobria sua face se desfez, em um segundo a mulher estava nos braços de seu filho, abraçando-o de uma forma que Jongin não conseguia se lembrar quando fora a última vez que ela o fizera. 

Na verdade, Jongin não conseguia se lembrar nem ao menos qual era a última vez que esteve a sós com sua mãe em um ambiente ou quando a mulher havia feito algo sem ter sido ordenado pelo rei. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de um dia em que ela não fora apenas a sombra de seu pai. 

— Está tudo bem? Meu pai pediu para que viesse? – Jongin falou soando tão confuso quanto se sentia. 

A Rainha Junghee afastou-se, um brilho travesso em seu olhar e as mãos inquietas como se ela não soubesse exatamente o que fazer com elas. 

— Não, seu pai não sabe nem que eu vim. – Um sorriso brincou no canto de seus lábios – Me sinto como uma adolescente fazendo algo errado.

Sua confidência havia sido dita em tom de brincadeira, querendo deixar o clima estranho um pouco mais leve, no entanto aquilo apenas pesou no coração de Jongin. Quando se tornara errado que uma mãe visitasse seu próprio filho?

— Eu havia pensado em falar com você amanhã antes do torneio, meu filho, seria um pouco mais dramático do que uma velha senhora se esgueirando pelos corredores no meio da noite… Mas seria mais provável que fossemos ouvidos e eu não quero que mais ninguém participe de nossa conversa. – Sussurrou ela olhando ao redor ainda inquieta, a cada segundo que se passava Jongin achava mais estranho o comportamento da mãe. 

— Meu pai saberá que a senhora veio até aqui, os guardas se certificarão de contar. – Jongin observou oferecendo a poltrona para que a mulher se sentasse, mas ela negou.

— Não apenas seu pai, Jongin. Não é ele o Mestre dos Sussurros desse Reino. – Junghee balançou a cabeça – Mas não vim até aqui falar sobre isso, meu filho. 

Jongin franziu o cenho, confuso. 

— Não deixe ele ganhar, Jongin. Por favor.

— Vou me esforçar para vencer o torneio amanhã, pr-

– Não. – A rainha deu um passo a frente, apoiando as mãos no rosto de seu filho – Não tenho dúvidas de que você vai vencer esse torneio estúpido, não trouxe um filho ao mundo para ele morrer lutando pela mão de uma princesinha de um reino qualquer. – O olhar de Junghee queimava sobre a face de Jongin quando ela deixou uma das mãos deslizar até que estivesse apoiada sobre o braço esquerdo do jovem – Eu soube, Jongin, desde a primeira vez em que te segurei no colo e te vi chorando em meus braços… Você nasceu para governar, para realmente _governar_. E eu tive a certeza de que estava certa no dia do Festival quando te vi no meio do povo, eu sei que te censurei naquele dia, mas eu sei que você entende o que me levou a fazer isso.

Ela deixou um sorriso triste surgir em seus lábios e Jongin inclinou-se mais aproveitando o carinho tão raro de sua mãe. 

— Sabe o que eu vi naquela noite, filho? Eu vi o melhor Rei de Naharis dançando com um povo que o ama e _qualquer_ pessoa que ouse dizer o contrário, seja ela quem for, estará errada. – O toque suave de sua mão era reconfortante, no entanto Jongin não conseguia evitar um frio na barriga como se algo estivesse fora do lugar – Não deixe que _ele_ vença, filho. Não deixe que ele tire tudo de você como tirou de tantas pessoas. Você é melhor do que ele jamais será.

Com um aperto suave no braço de Jongin, _coincidentemente_ em cima da marca escondida pelas vestes de dormir do príncipe, Junghee se afastou.

— Era tudo o que eu tinha para te dizer, meu filho. Não irei te desejar boa sorte para amanhã porque sei que você irá ganhar, da mesma forma que eu sei que você irá fazer a escolha certa quando a hora chegar. – A rainha colocou-se nas pontas dos pés depositando um beijo suave na bochecha de seu filho, sussurrando uma última frase antes de despedir-se e ir embora. 

E mesmo depois de muito tempo que a rainha saíra, Jongin permaneceu acordado com a frase sussurrada em seu ouvido ecoando como um alarme sinalizando todas as suas preocupações. 

_A escolha certa nem sempre é a que faz nosso coração bater mais forte._

⚔

As mãos de Kyungsoo tremiam enquanto prendia as faixas de couro da armadura leve que Jongin usaria. O silêncio naquela tenda era palpável e nenhum dos dois precisava abrir a boca para saberem como o outro se sentia… Era apenas um sentimento gelado de medo e angústia. 

Faltavam poucas horas para o torneio que decidiria o rumo que suas vidas iriam tomar – especialmente a de Jongin. Do lado de fora da tenda, as arquibancadas começavam a se encher de pessoas ansiosas para assistirem o Jovem Príncipe lutar contra o Grande Urso e Jongin torcia internamente para que ninguém que estivesse torcendo por ele se decepcionasse caso ele viesse a perder. 

Jongin deixou seu olhar vagar pela tenda vazia ao seu redor antes de segurar a mão de Kyungsoo quando o escudeiro estava terminando de prender a couraça em seu peito. O príncipe respirou fundo amaldiçoando-se por causar tanto sofrimento a uma pessoa tão incrível como sua alma gêmea, ele não merecia passar por tudo isso.

— Hey, Soo… Olha pra mim. – Pediu fazendo um pequeno bico em seus lábios antes de deixar que os dedos deslizassem pela maçã do rosto de Kyungsoo. Observou cada detalhe da pele alva e a forma como o jovem respirou fundo fechando os olhos para aproveitar a carícia e, quando tornou a abri-los, Jongin sentiu-se arrebatado quase como se estivesse sendo marcado novamente. 

Ele se apaixonava de novo a cada vez que olhava para o universo dentro dos olhos de Kyungsoo. 

O escudeiro abriu um sorriso tímido antes de colocar sobre as pontas de seus pés para alcançar os lábios de Jongin compartilhando com ele tudo o que não precisava de palavras para serem entendidas.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Nini. – Sussurrou e Jongin assentiu.

— Eu amo você. – A frase saiu tão baixo que se não estivessem tão perto, tão presos em suas emoções e em seu próprio mundo, talvez Kyungsoo não tivesse a ouvido.

— Eu sei. – Kyungsoo respondeu arrancando uma risada do outro e logo sentiu seus lábios sendo tomados novamente. – Eu também amo você.

Jongin sentiu seu coração mais leve depois de ouvir Kyungsoo dizer que o amava. Era bobo, ele sabia, mas não podia evitar de sentir-se a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo quando Kyungsoo confessava seu amor em alto e bom tom.

Naquele momento, Jongin chegou até mesmo a esquecer que enfrentaria a morte frente a frente dali a pouco. Tudo porque ele tinha uma fé _quase_ inabalável de que nada poderia dar errado enquanto tivesse Kyungsoo em seus braços.

Mas logo o momento se partiu e Kyungsoo afastou-se, desvencilhando-se de si segundos antes da cortina ser aberta e o General Pearson entrar. E Jongin sentiu-se subitamente vazio e angustiado tão logo seu escudeiro saiu de seus braços. 

Se o General Pearson notou que algo acontecia ali logo antes dele entrar, o homem não demonstrou. Saudou o príncipe como os costumes ordenavam e ignorou prontamente a presença de Kyungsoo ali antes de dizer em uma voz polida:

— Vossa Alteza, gostaria de oferecer-lhe umas instruções de última hora, se assim me permitir. 

— Claro, General Pearson. Toda ajuda ajuda nesse momento é bem vinda. – Jongin forçou um sorriso antes de apontar para uma cadeira de madeira no canto da tenda, convidando-o a se sentar ali. Sinceramente, Jongin já estava de saco cheio da boa vontade de seu general. 

— Sendo assim, poderia pedir para seu escudeiro servir-nos uma taça de vinho enquanto conversamos?

— Acha prudente eu beber no dia de hoje? – Jongin rebateu tomando o lugar ao lado do General. 

— Uma taça não te fará mal, Vossa Graça. – O General falou.

Jongin desviou o olhar para Kyungsoo parado próximo a eles, olhando sem realmente ver e ouvindo sem de fato escutar, tal como era exigido de todos os funcionários do reino e aquilo trazia em Jongin uma sensação amarga na boca do estômago. Odiava que Kyungsoo tivesse que sujeitar-se aquilo apesar do outro rapaz não parecer se importar. 

Assentiu minimamente e observou a forma ágil que Kyungsoo serviu as duas taças, seu olhar se demorando um pouco mais que o aceitável na bunda marcada pela calça surrada que o outro vestia. O General Pearson pigarreou atraindo a atenção de Jongin de volta para ele. 

— Nós discutimos sobre inúmeras coisas nesses últimos meses, Vossa Alteza, mas tem algo que evitamos falar e não posso adiar mais. – Iniciou ele fazendo uma pausa para arrebatar a taça da mão de Kyungsoo quando o mesmo os serviu – Vossa Graça ainda não foi batizado com sangue. É um príncipe, claro, mas ainda um menino.

— Perdoe-me, General Pearson. Mas o que o senhor veio me dizer momentos antes de uma batalha que pode me custar a vida é que eu sou _inexperiente_? – Jongin detestou o fato de ter deixado sua voz sair tão indignada, soando próximo a uma criança fazendo birra, e apertou a taça em suas mãos sem beber do líquido que ela continha.

— Claro que não, Vossa Alteza. Apenas vim para te lembrar que o Urso não é um menino. – O General falou sem se deixar afetar pela carranca avermelhada no rosto de seu príncipe – Ele é um cavaleiro livre que já matou mais pessoas do que o número de habitantes das Cidades Baixas, fez coisas tão terríveis que Vossa Graça nem conseguiria imaginar… E ele não terá piedade no torneio de hoje, muito pelo contrário.

— E o que eu posso fazer para lutar contra um cavaleiro como ele? – A voz de Jongin ainda soava ressentida e com uma pitada de sarcasmo.

— Não aja como um menino,Vossa Graça. – O General Pearson deixou um sorriso brincar no canto de seus lábios, como se tivesse dado a resposta para todas os temores do mundo – Vossa Alteza é rápido com a espada como ninguém, move-se com tal agilidade que parece estar sendo levado pelo vento, quase como se estivesse dançando e não brandindo uma arma mortal. Lembra porque escolhemos uma armadura leve de couro, Vossa Graça?

Jongin assentiu. 

— Sua maior força lá não vai ser física, vai ser sua agilidade e a imprevisibilidade de seus movimentos, Vossa Alteza.

— Eu agradeço imensamente pelos elogios e pelas dicas, General Pearson. – Jongin bebericou pela primeira vez a taça de vinho e o líquido lhe pareceu estranho ao paladar, talvez estivesse nervoso demais para beber – Mas não vejo como rapidez e agilidade irá me fazer deixar de ser um _menino_.

— E não vão. – O General suspirou – Sabe o que te fez perder continuamente para mim enquanto treinávamos, Vossa Alteza? Misericórdia. Vossa Graça possui um coração bom, a vida para você possui um valor inestimável e isso te fazer hesitar todas as vezes… O que é admirável para um rei, mas não para um guerreiro. E um rei precisa saber o momento certo para ser os dois. – O homem abaixou-se para depositar a taça já vazia no chão e em seguida colocou-se de pé – E se Vossa Alteza não deixar seu coração bom do lado de fora da arena hoje e se tornar um guerreiro, será apenas mais um príncipe morto.

⚔

A arquibancada já estava cheia àquela altura do campeonato. Haviam pessoas em pé à frente dela, quase invadindo a arena em que aconteceria o torneio mais aguardado dos últimos anos, e a plataforma onde ambas as famílias reais sentariam-se já havia sido erguida – mesmo que ainda permanecesse vazia. 

Jongin andava de um lado para o outro em sua tenda. Taemin e Sehun haviam acabado de sair dali, desejando boa sorte e ameaçando Jongin caso ele perdesse o torneio – como se ele fosse estar vivo para sofrer a punição, mas era a forma amigável de seus amigos expressarem que o queriam de volta e, de preferência, inteiro.

E agora ele encontrava-se nervoso sob o olhar de desaprovação que Argeen lhe lançava a cada segundo pela escolha daquela armadura, mas sem nada dizer. 

— Diga alguma coisa, Argeen. Esse seu silêncio está me matando. – Jongin falou e sentiu uma onda de medo vindo de sua alma gêmea por aquela escolha de frase, desviou o olhar para Kyungsoo e o viu balançando a cabeça.

— Não quero te distrair minutos antes do torneio… 

— Mas…?

— … Mas eu já o vi cortando a cabeça de um garanhão de guerra com apenas um golpe de espada, no torneio do décimo quinto dia do meu nome o Urso cortou uma pessoa ao meio. – Argeen passou a mão pelas mechas soltas de seu cabelo – E eu te disse isso antes. Por que você escolheu usar _isso_ , meu príncipe?

— Justamente pelo que você disse, Argeen. Se ele consegue cortar alguém ao meio com um golpe de espada, que diferença iria fazer eu estar com uma armadura pesada que só me atrapalharia? – Jongin falou e viu Argeen bufar.

— Acredito que essa discussão não irá ajudá-lo, Vossa Alteza. – Kyungsoo falou olhando para a princesa ainda um pouco tímido, mas consideravelmente melhor do que das primeiras vezes que interagiu com Argeen – Nosso príncipe é rápido, tudo o que ele vai precisar fazer é não deixar que o Urso acerte-o… E eu sei que ele consegue.

Jongin abriu um sorriso de lado. A forma convicta que Kyungsoo dizia que ele iria conseguir, era como uma injeção de coragem e de esperança.

— Eu sei… É só que eu não quero que o Jongin morra e me obriguem a voltar para o meu reino. – Argeen choramingou deixando seu peso tombar sobre a cadeira.

— Só por isso que você não quer que eu morra, é? – Jongin brincou arrancando uma risada da princesa. 

— E por que mais seria? – Ela rebateu e Jongin observou a expressão divertida se transformar em uma de preocupação – Eu não posso te perder também, meu príncipe.

Jongin assentiu sem confiar na própria voz para dizer nada que fosse. Sua pose altiva e falsamente confiante pareceu convencer Argeen, ela levantou-se de sua cadeira e ficou na ponta dos pés para depositar um beijo suave na bochecha de Jongin. Sem nada a dizer, ela saiu da tenda deixando Jongin sozinho com sua alma gêmea. 

E para Kyungsoo ele não conseguia fingir confiança. 

— Ei, olha pra mim. – Kyungsoo falou puxando o rosto de Jongin para o seu, seus olhos castanhos perfurando a pele do príncipe até atingir sua alma. – Todo mundo diz o tempo todo o que você tem que fazer, o que você tem que usar, o que você tem que falar, como você deve se portar… O tempo todo estão apontando suas fraquezas e seus pontos fortes. – Kyungsoo deslizou a mão pelo rosto do Kim em um carinho singelo – Mas, Nini, ninguém te conhece melhor do que você mesmo. Então manda pro inferno todas essas malditas sugestões e entra naquela porra de arena como Kim Jongin, o cara que pode fazer _qualquer_ coisa. Porque você pode, Nini. Eu acredito em você.

Jongin sentiu seus olhos arderem e puxou o rosto de Kyungsoo para cima, selando seus lábios antes que as lágrimas transbordassem por seus olhos. Ele conseguia sentir o medo ali, porém nada gritava mais forte do que o amor e a confiança que Kyungsoo sentia por si.

Ele não perderia aquela luta, nem que a própria Deusa Mãe surgisse e ordenasse sua derrota. 

A trombeta soou do lado de fora da tenda e Jongin sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida, fazendo com que ele quebrasse o contato de seus lábios.

— Eu tenho que ir. – Sussurrou respirando fundo.

— Eu sei. – Kyungsoo sorriu depositando mais um selinho antes de se afastar para pegar a espada de Jongin. 

— Você não vai me desejar boa sorte?

— Não. – Kyungsoo abriu um sorriso travesso – Quem vai precisar de sorte é o Urso, Nini.

Jongin riu e não se conteve em puxar Kyungsoo para mais um beijo, o escudeiro revirou os olhos e virou-se para a entrada da tenda, erguendo a cortina e assentindo de forma encorajadora. O sorriso do príncipe se desfez e ele respirou fundo, focando completamente no que estava por vir e ignorando qualquer emoção que pudesse vir de sua alma gêmea. Ele não precisava de distrações.

O barulho do lado de fora da tenda era ensurdecedor quando Jongin caminhou para o centro da arena ostentando sua melhor pose de príncipe. Ouviu o ofegar quase unânime vindo da arquibancada quando o Urso parou a sua frente, fazendo Jongin entender porque o homem era chamado assim. 

Ele conseguia ser ainda mais alto que o Rei Eddard e seu corpo parecia uma montanha maciça de músculos por baixo daquela armadura pesada. O rosto do homem era coberto por pelos castanhos e os olhos eram quase cobertos pelas espessas sobrancelhas, sua boca parecia curvada em uma carranca de ódio que trouxe um leve arrepio na coluna de Jongin.

Naquele momento, ele realmente se sentia como um menino.

Atrás do homem, seu escudeiro segurava uma espada de duas mãos e um elmo no formato da cabeça de um urso. Tudo parecendo tão grande que fez Jongin se questionar se aquele cara era descendente dos gigantes que habitavam o mundo antes dos Antigos, há milhares e milhares de anos.

Os escudeiros deram um passo à frente e Jongin notou as mãos trêmulas de Kyungsoo quando ele entregou-lhe sua espada leve, quis murmurar qualquer coisa que fosse para tranquilizar sua alma gêmea, mas aquele não era a melhor hora para fazê-lo. Dessa forma, não esboçou nenhuma reação quando Kyungsoo prendeu o escudo em seu braço esquerdo e afastou-se para fora da arena. 

Quando tornou a olhar para a frente, o homem agora parecia de fato um Urso – como se ele já não parecesse antes. O elmo o deixava ainda mais alto e ele segurava com apenas uma mão a espada pesada que meros mortais segurariam com ambas. Jongin não se conteve e revirou os olhos antes de virar-se de frente para a plataforma, o Urso fez o mesmo. 

A multidão pareceu prender a respiração quando os reis colocaram-se de pé e, quase instantâneamente, o homem ao seu lado jogou-se sobre um joelho apoiando a espada no chão em uma reverência extremamente exagerada – na opinião de Jongin, é claro. O resto das pessoas na arena logo fizeram o mesmo, exceto por Jongin.

Um príncipe nunca se curvava na presença de outro rei. 

O Rei Eddard soltou uma gargalhada alta que ecoou por todo o local antes de voltar a se sentar, não demorou para o Rei Jongwoon fazer o mesmo, mas não sem antes lançar um olhar afetado para Jongin quase como se ordenasse a vitória do filho… Ou desejasse sua morte. O príncipe nunca fora muito bom em ler as expressões do pai.

O som da segunda trombeta ecoou por todo o ambiente e Jongin não ouviu mais nada depois daquilo, todos os seus sentidos concentrados unicamente na montanha maciça de músculos que agora partia para cima de si.

⚔

Argeen estava sentada entre Taemin e Sehun, uma plataforma abaixo de onde os reis e as rainhas estavam. O Urso parecia maior do que alguém tinha o direito de ser e Jongin… Ah, Jongin parecia uma criança ao seu lado. E ainda havia aquela maldita armadura que escolhera. Não, armadura não. Cota de malha, couro flexível, seda esvoaçante e mais algumas outras coisas que não dariam um quarto da proteção da armadura pesada do Urso.

Quando Hotah avançou para cima de Jongin, a princesa sentiu o chão tremer e demorou poucos segundos até se dar conta que na verdade era apenas seu coração batendo tão rápido que parecia prestes a sair do seu peito. Tão suave quanto uma brisa, Jongin girou para o lado e a espada do Urso cortou o vento atrás de si.

Argeen já havia assistido diversos treinos de Jongin, mas nenhum se comparava com aquele. A forma como ele se movia, quase como se estivesse dançando, era bela demais para estar em uma situação como aquela. O príncipe não vacilava em seus ataques e muito menos em suas defesas, no entanto Hotah parecia prever o que estava por vir, parando golpe atrás de golpe com seu escudo pesado.

Hotah rosnou alguma coisa que foi abafada pelo som das espadas se chocando, Jongin caiu no chão pelo impacto e Argeen sentiu seu coração vir até sua boca enquanto observava a espada gigante descendo de encontro ao corpo caído de seu príncipe.

Os dedos esguios de Taemin contornaram sua mão e só naquele momento ela percebeu o quanto tremia, ela não podia assistir Jongin morrer e, no entanto, não conseguia desviar os olhos.

Quase como se fosse brincadeira de criança, Jongin rolou para o lado e a espada atingiu o chão. Antes que o Urso pudesse tornar a erguê-la, o Kim golpeou-o na parte de trás do joelho, exatamente em um dos locais desprotegidos pela armadura. Hotah vacilou por um momento e rugiu de dor antes de brandir a espada mais uma vez na direção de Jongin, mas o príncipe não estava mais ali.

Ele fazia um bom uso de seu tamanho pequeno em comparação ao seu adversário e, mais ainda, da visão limitada do Urso devido ao elmo enorme. Jongin golpeava e saltava para trás antes que pudesse ser atingido, em seguida girava para as costas de Hotah e depois girava de novo e de novo, mantendo-se longe demais do alcance da espada do Urso e utilizando dos pontos cegos para não ser atingido por tantos golpes.

Permaneceram dessa forma pelo que pareceu um longo período, dançavam em espiral de um lado para o outro da arena e, então, Argeen começou a notar que Hotah já não erguia a espada tão alto quanto antes e seus golpes pareciam mais lentos. Jongin havia conseguido cansá-lo, o que não era surpreendente quando pensava na tonelada de metal que o Urso carregava naquela armadura.

A luta parecia se estender por horas já e, quando notou que o sol começava a baixar, Argeen apertou ainda mais forte a mão de Taemin, sentindo o suor que desprendia-se da pele do outro se misturando com o seu próprio. Ela observou o exato instante que Jongin girou mais uma vez, colocando-se de frente para o sol e erguendo seu escudo já todo destroçado, os raios solares bateram no metal e refletiram diretamente na fenda do elmo do Urso, cegando-o, e ele ergueu o próprio escudo apenas para proteger seus olhos. Foi o suficiente para que Jongin saltasse, avançando com tudo o que tinha e a espada erguida, pronta para perfurar a garganta de seu adversário.

Entretanto, o Urso não era um amador. Talvez ele tivesse previsto o ataque ou ele ainda fosse rápido demais, não importava exatamente como havia acontecido. Mas a grande questão é que Hotah ergueu sua espada atingindo a lateral em cheio em Jongin e fazendo-o voar longe com seu escudo se partindo de vez e sua espada caindo a vários metros de si.

Argeen achou que aquele tinha sido o fim e sentiu seu coração parar, apertando tanto os dedos de seu amigo que uma pequena parte de si se preocupou que talvez pudesse quebrá-los. Todos os espectadores pareceram prender a respiração à medida que Hotah caminhava até o corpo caído, mancando pelo golpe que o atingira por trás do joelho anteriormente, mas ainda assim confiante de sua vitória porque Jongin não se mexia.

Hotah, o Urso, parou logo acima de Jongin, com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, e ergueu a espada com ambas as mãos, pronto para perfurar o príncipe ao meio e, antes que o fizesse, gritou para que todos pudessem ouvir:

— Pela honra da Princesa Marjorie Argeen Ealhburh, eu declaro o Príncipe Jongin indigno de sua mão.

E desceu a espada.

Se havia algum cético naquela lugar, Argeen tinha certeza que todos passaram a acreditar ao ver a glória da Deusa Mãe manifestada no meio daquela Arena. Jongin moveu seu corpo apenas alguns centímetros para o lado, o suficiente para que a espada se cravasse no chão _quase_ encostando em seu abdômen e também o suficiente para que suas mãos alcançassem seu alvo.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que nem ao menos o Urso conseguiu desviar antes que as mãos de Jongin segurassem sua perna, bem em cima do ferimento que ele abrira anteriormente por trás do joelho do outro. Argeen não sabia que Jongin tinha força o suficiente para isso, mas surpreendentemente o corpo de Hotah vacilou e perdeu o equilíbrio indo direto para o chão.

E teria caído em cima de Jongin se o príncipe não tivesse sido rápido o suficiente para girar seu corpo novamente e, em questão de segundos, o jogo havia virado. Jongin montou sobre o Urso e alcançou a espada enorme, enterrando-a de uma vez na brecha que havia entre o elmo e a armadura.

Com certo horror, Argeen observou Jongin colocar-se de pé, tirando a espada do pescoço de Hotah, e viu o sangue jorrando enquanto as mãos do campeão do reino Banshee tentavam inutilmente parar o sangramento.

— E eu declaro Hotah, o Urso, apenas mais um cadáver. – A voz de Jongin chegou em seus ouvidos, gélida como ela nunca havia ouvido.

E o príncipe desceu a espada mais uma vez, tão certeiro que a cabeça de Hotah rolou para o lado.

Jongin virou-se de frente para a plataforma e Argeen o viu. Ele não estava tão sujo de sangue quanto era o esperado e ostentava uma expressão séria, rígida, assim como uma postura confiante, mas ainda assim ela conseguia ver o pânico gritando em seus olhos e aquilo a estilhaçou por dentro.

A multidão começou a aplaudir, gritar pelo nome de Jongin. Os reis se colocaram de pé e o Rei Eddard aplaudia feliz demais para alguém cujo o melhor campeão havia acabado de morrer.

O Rei Jongwoon desceu da plataforma, o fantasma de uma sorriso brincando em seus lábios e Argeen se questionou se aquele homem ainda se lembrava como era sorrir. Todos se calaram quando o Rei parou em frente a Jongin e a voz do mais velho ecoou por toda a arena:

— Hoje o Príncipe Kim Jongin não apenas provou sua honra diante de todos nós e mostrou-se merecedor de receber a mão da Princesa Marjorie Argeen. – O Rei agachou-se em frente ao corpo de Hotah e pousou sua mão onde outrora estava a cabeça, quando tornou a se levantar o sangue pingava de suas mãos – Hoje o Príncipe Jongin provou-se abençoado e merecedor de assumir o trono. Por isso, com a bênção dada a mim pelos sacerdotes e pela Deusa Mãe, eu marco a transição do menino para um guerreiro.

Argeen sentiu uma lágrima escapar de seus olhos e o estômago se revirar em repugnância quando viu o Rei deslizar sua mão suja de sangue pelo rosto de seu filho. Jongin se encolheu um pouco, mas não o suficiente para que as pessoas da arena vissem o quão machucado ele estava.

— Salvem Kim Jongin, o Primeiro de Seu Nome e deem graças a Deusa Mãe pelo seu Batismo com Sangue.

Argeen soltou a mão de Taemin e se levantou sem nem ao menos ouvir as palmas e os gritos. Ela queria chorar, ela queria gritar e, enquanto se afastava a passos largos, avistou Kyungsoo com o rosto tão branco e as lágrimas caindo incessantemente por seu rosto enquanto todo o seu corpo tremia.

E ela soube que aquele era o reflexo de como Jongin realmente estava se sentindo.

⚔

Kyungsoo sentia seu coração dilacerado quando parou em frente a porta do quarto de Jongin. Quando o batismo com sangue terminara, Jongin prestara as devidas reverências e então praticamente correra para seu quarto onde não havia deixado ninguém entrar. O Do sabia muito bem como o príncipe estava se sentindo, vivenciara praticamente toda a luta pelos olhos do outros, sentira a dor de sua alma gêmea quando ele viu o que havia feito e sentiu, acima de tudo, o nojo de si próprio quando o Rei esparramara o sangue por seu rosto.

Jongin era um bom homem, Kyungsoo sabia. E sabia também que matar uma outra pessoa havia levado uma parte de si.

— O príncipe não deseja ver ninguém. – Um dos guardas disse e Kyungsoo suspirou.

— O Rei mandou que eu viesse até aqui. – Kyungsoo respondeu sem deixar sua voz se alterar – O escudeiro deve sempre seguir seu senhor.

Observou os guardas se entreolharem e então darem um passo para o lado deixando que Kyungsoo se aproximasse da porta. Meio receoso, ele bateu duas vezes e esperou.

— Achei que eu tinha dito que não queria ver ninguém. – A voz de Jongin soou abafada de dentro do cômodo e Kyungsoo engoliu em seco sem conseguir identificar uma emoção em específico no meio da enxurrada de sentimentos que o preenchia.

— O Rei mandou que eu viesse. – Kyungsoo respondeu e fez uma pequena prece para a Deusa Mãe.

Jongin demorou algum tempo até falar novamente, os guardas o encaravam como se dissessem “eu avisei” e Kyungsoo estava quase desistindo e indo embora quando finalmente ouviram:

— Entre.

Kyungsoo abriu a porta e entrou no aposento, fechando-a atrás de si, e o que viu partiu seu coração em mais pedaços do que poderia contar.

Jongin estava sentado na ponta de sua cama, olhando o vazio a sua frente e o rosto sem demonstrar nenhuma das emoções que fervilhavam dentro de si. Ele ainda não havia retirado a armadura ou ao menos limpado todo o sangue que o cobria quase por inteiro.

Kyungsoo ajoelhou-se em sua frente e puxou o rosto de sua alma gêmea para que ele olhasse para si, seus olhos transmitiam tudo o que se passava em seu interior e era tão óbvio o quanto o outro estava destruído.

— Nini… – Ele não sabia o que dizer.

— Eu matei uma pessoa. – Jongin sussurrou e ele não parecia olhar para Kyungsoo mesmo que seus olhos estivessem sobre ele.

— Você não teve escolha, Nini. – Kyungsoo procurou sua mão e a apertou – Essa batalha não muda quem você é, Nini, ela não muda nada.

— Ela muda tudo, Kyungsoo.

O escudeiro tentou não se sentir afetado por ouvir seu nome dito inteiro ao invés do apelido.

— Era uma vida, talvez ele tivesse uma família esperando por sua volta e eu arranquei a cabeça dele como se fosse… Como se não valesse nada. – O lábio inferior de Jongin tremeu sutilmente.

— Ele iria fazer o mesmo com você, Nini. Não se culpe, a morte é apenas parte do ciclo da vida. – Ele fez uma pausa apertando mais a mão de seu amado.

— Eu sei… Mas… – Jongin balançou a cabeça sem conseguir colocar em palavras o que estava pensando.

Mas Kyungsoo sabia. Não precisava compartilhar um laço para saber o que se passava na mente de Jongin naquele instante.

_O sangue de quantas outras pessoas vai estar em minhas mãos quando eu me tornar rei?_

— Você agiu da melhor forma possível, Nini. – Kyungsoo se levantou e puxou sua mão – Venha, você precisa se limpar.

Jongin apenas deixou-se levar. Ele não disse uma palavra enquanto Kyungsoo preparava a água ou ajudava-o a retirar as vestimentas. Não soltou nenhuma exclamação de dor quando a água morna entrou em contato com os ferimentos abertos ou soltou uma de suas piadinhas quando Kyungsoo começou a limpá-lo. Ele era apenas um corpo ali.

— Soo, eu… – Ele começou a dizer assim que saiu do tonel de banho e Kyungsoo começou a secá-lo com uma toalha.

— Sim?

Jongin inclinou-se e depositou um beijo casto nos lábios do mais baixo. Quando se afastaram, Kyungsoo viu uma lágrima solitária escorrendo pelo rosto do príncipe e ele nem se importou em secar antes de dizer baixinho:

— Eu amo você.

⚔

Jongin sentia-se exausto. Seu corpo ainda tinha os hematomas e os machucados meio cicatrizados do torneio de alguns dias atrás, e agora também havia algumas marcas roxas causadas pelos lábios que ele tanto amava. Abriu um sorriso de lado puxando o corpo menor para mais perto e afundando seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Kyungsoo. Estavam em seus aposentos naquela tarde e Jongin havia dado o resto de dia de folga para suas criadas – e teria liberado os guardas também, mas sabia que ele não poderia ficar desprotegido. 

— Eu preciso ir, Nini. – Kyungsoo falou mesmo que seus braços ainda estivessem firmemente em torno de Jongin.

— Você podia passar a noite… – A voz de Jongin ecoou de forma manhosa pelo quarto enquanto ele fazia um biquinho.

— Você já pensou no que os outros iriam dizer? – Kyungsoo riu – Até porque você já anda um tanto negligente com suas obrigações desde o torneio…

Jongin deu de ombros sem se importar e não falou nada, sabia que estava fugindo de suas obrigações como príncipe e nem ao menos andava se incomodando em comparecer aos jantares. O castelo estava cheio e havia banquetes todos os dias, que diferença faria sua presença? Ele preferia gastar seu tempo aproveitando a companhia de sua alma gêmea do que com aqueles burgueses idiotas.

E ele sabia bem que Kyungsoo andava perdendo seu sono com medo de estarem sendo descuidados demais e também preocupado pelo que o futuro reservava, mas ainda assim nenhum dos dois ousava citar o casamento que ocorreria no final daquela semana.

A grande verdade é que Jongin não sabia o que pensar ou o que fazer, então ele havia decidido, no dia do torneio quando Kyungsoo lhe dava banho, que apenas ia se deixar levar pela maré. Ele estava cansado de correr atrás do vento, de respostas que talvez não conseguisse encontrar… Então por que não aproveitar o momento e deixar para lidar com o futuro quando ele chegasse?

Kyungsoo suspirou em seus braços e se sentou, deixando um olhar pesaroso cair sobre a cama como se desejasse voltar para ali. Quase como para provocá-lo, ou melhor, literalmente para provocá-lo, Jongin retirou devagar o cobertor de pele que o cobria e expôs seu corpo nú. Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça rindo descrente enquanto seu olhar passeava por toda a extensão da pele morena do príncipe até parar naquele maldito sorriso de canto de lábios.

— Não vai funcionar. – Ele falou erguendo um dedo em riste.

— O que não vai funcionar, Soo? – O sorriso de Jongin cresceu um pouco mais em seu rosto como se fosse uma criança travessa e deixou que sua mão preguiçosamente alcançasse o membro entre suas pernas.

E soube que havia ganhado mais aquela batalha quando Kyungsoo subiu em cima de si beijando-o ferozmente.

⚔

Era véspera de seu casamento e Jongin não conseguia parar de andar pelo quarto. Durante todo o dia havia evitado ver Kyungsoo ou Argeen ou algum de seus amigos, tudo o que queria era ficar sozinho e talvez arquitetar um plano para fugir.

Ele não queria se casar, isso era óbvio.

Mas ele ainda queria ser um rei.

Sem conseguir pensar em uma resposta para sua vida e sentindo-se sufocado, Jongin fez a única coisa que ele achou que nunca iria fazer.

Ajoelhou-se na beirada de sua cama e rezou aos céus para que um milagre acontecesse.

No entanto, quando tornou a levantar-se, tudo ainda parecia dolorosamente igual.

Suspirou jogando-se em sua cama sentindo-se perdido. Por que as coisas não poderiam ser mais fáceis? Em algum ponto em sua mente, conseguia captar a preocupação e a aflição vinda de Kyungsoo, quase como um reflexo de como ele próprio se sentia.

O som de alguém batendo à porta o fez resmungar mal humorado. Ele havia deixado bem claro para os guardas que não queria de forma nenhuma ser incomodado, mas ainda assim havia alguém interrompendo seu momento de autopiedade e mau humor.

— Inferno! – Xingou se colocando de pé quando bateram _de novo._

Abriu a porta com brutalidade dando de cara com Taemin o encarando do outro lado com uma sombra de sorriso nos lábios e a mão erguida como se estivesse prestes a socar a porta de novo.

— Eu disse que não queria ser incomodado. – Jongin resmungou encarando os guardas sem se importar com o fato de estar parecendo uma criancinha mimada.

— Só cala a boca. – Taemin retrucou doce como sempre o empurrando para dentro dos aposentos e fechando a porta atrás de si. – Eles não tem culpa de você ser um covarde idiota que se esconde no quarto na véspera de seu casamento.

— Eu não estou me escondendo. – Jongin jogou-se na poltrona com um bico emburrado formando-se em seus lábios – Mas enfim, o que diabos você veio fazer aqui?

— Me certificar que você não iria fugir. – Taemin serviu uma taça de vinho sentando-se na ponta da cama, seus movimentos fluidos e graciosos como se ele simplesmente flutuasse pelo ambiente.

— Eu não vou… – Jongin suspirou levantando-se para sentar ao lado do amigo.

— Mas…? – A voz de Taemin saiu mais suave e ele puxou Jongin para que o príncipe se deitasse em seu colo. Fazia algum tempo desde que os dois ficaram daquela forma.

— Mas eu não quero me casar.

— Eu sei. – Taemin respondeu levando seus dedos até os cabelos sedosos do amigo ao mesmo tempo que bebia um gole de seu vinho.

— O que eu faço, Tae?

— Você se casa, Jongin. – Taemin falou como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo – Não pela Argeen e muito menos por aquele escudeiro por quem você se diz apaixonado, você se casa amanhã pelo seu povo. Pelo seu reino.

— E viver uma vida infeliz? – Jongin sentiu os olhos queimando e ele os fechou, não iria chorar na frente de Taemin.

— E o que é a felicidade se não um jeito que as pessoas acham de nos manipular? – Taemin riu baixinho — Você vai encontrar sua felicidade, Jongin. Pode não ser onde você esperava, mas você vai.

— Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – O príncipe ergueu seu olhar até alcançar o rosto do amigo e o viu balançar a cabeça.

— Eu apenas sei.

E Taemin abriu aquele sorriso de lado, como se soubesse todos os segredos do reino, antes de levar a taça aos lábios e beber um longo gole de seu vinho.

— Agora eu preciso ir, Jongin. – Ele respirou fundo – Ainda tem mais uma reunião hoje sobre seu casamento, não posso me dar ao luxo de me trancar nos meus aposentos…

Jongiu revirou os olhos levantando-se antes de se dar conta de uma coisa.

— Espera, por que _você_ está participando das reuniões? 

— Meu pai é um homem velho, Jongin, e ele está cansado. – Taemin deu de ombros dirigindo-se a porta sem realmente responder a pergunta.

Já com a mão na maçaneta, Taemin parou e encarou Jongin.

— O quanto você ama o seu povo?

Jongin soltou uma risada anasalada sem entender a pergunta e observou Taemin piscar demoradamente ainda com a mão sobre a maçaneta.

— Por que essa pergunta agora?

— Porque é essa pergunta que você terá que fazer todos os dias da sua vida enquanto estiver no poder.

O príncipe franziu a sobrancelha sem conseguir entender onde o amigo queria chegar.

— Eu amo meu povo, Taemin. – Jongin balançou a cabeça ainda sentindo-se confuso.

— Mais do que ao seu escudeiro?

A voz de Taemin foi como uma espada enfiada diretamente em seu estômago e Jongin sentiu um gosto amargo subir por sua garganta sem conseguir de fato responder.

— Isso não faz sentido. – Retrucou passando a mão pelos fios de seu próprio cabelo e observou Taemin balançar a cabeça.

— A resposta deveria ter sido “sim”. 

E sem nenhuma sombra de sorriso nos lábios, Taemin girou a maçaneta e saiu dos aposentos.

⚔

Era tarde da noite e Jongin não conseguia dormir. Não havia nenhuma estrela ou nenhuma constelação presente no céu para acalmá-lo e, pela primeira vez, focar em Kyungsoo o deixava ainda pior. Talvez por isso tenha decidido beber sozinho em seu quarto porque ele já havia se acostumado o suficiente com a ligação entre ele e Kyungsoo para saber que o álcool anestesiava o laço.

Ou seja, quanto mais bebesse menos teria que lidar com os sentimentos desesperadores transbordando de sua alma gêmea e se juntando aos seus próprios.

Suspirou apoiando suas costas na parede pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos meses e na conversa bizarra que teve com Taemin poucas horas antes. Perdido demais em sua própria miséria, Jongin assustou-se mais do que o esperado quando a porta de seu quarto abriu de súbito e seu pai entrou. Sem nenhum anúncio. Nenhum aviso. Apenas adentrou os aposentos como se fosse os dele.

— Deveria ter batido antes, pai. – Jongin falou revirando os olhos tentando controlar seus batimentos cardíacos acelerados.

— Eu não vim até aqui para ouvir suas gracinhas, Jongin. – O Rei Jongwoon rosnou respirando fundo.

— Então por que veio? – Jongin revirou os olhos sentindo-se um mais sóbrio do que minutos antes.

— Justamente para colocar um fim nelas. – Seu pai deu um passo à frente e Jongin amaldiçoou-se por ter afastado-se um pouco.

Mas a grande verdade era que o pai de Jongin ainda o apavorava para caralho.

— Eu sei que você estava acostumado com sua vida boêmia e achava que nada teria consequências. – O olhar de Jongwoon era frio, cortante – Ou você acha que eu não sabia de suas idas aos puteiros ou esse _envolvimento_ com Do Kyungsoo?

Ouvir o nome de sua alma gêmea sendo proferida pela boca imunda de seu pai foi como um tapa na sua cara e Jongin sentiu uma fúria crescer em seu peito.

— Eu não sei do que o senhor está falando. – Ele retrucou pressionando os lábios contra o outro.

Para sua surpresa, seu pai riu. Um riso tão morto e gelado como tudo o que parecia vir do rei.

— O que eu estou te dizendo, Jongin, é que seja lá o você achava que tinha com esse escudeiro, acabou agora. – Seu pai aproximou-se ainda mais e, dessa vez, Jongin forçou-se a ficar no mesmo lugar. – Essa é a última chance que eu estou te dando.

Jongin sabia que estava passando dos limites quando ergueu o queixo em desafio notando pela primeira vez que ele era mais alto que seu pai, mas daquela vez ele não estava disposto a abaixar a cabeça e acatar a vontade do mais velho.

Em breve ele seria rei e talvez estivesse na hora de agir como um.

— Ou então o quê? – Ele retrucou dando um passo à frente – Em uma semana eu vou ser coroado rei e _você?_ Acho que está na hora de aceitar que seu reinado acabou e-

O choque doeu mais do que o peso da mão de seu pai sobre seu rosto. Jongin levou a mão ao ardor em sua bochecha sem tirar os olhos da face impassível de seu pai. E ele até gostaria de dizer que ficou assustado ao sentir os dedos molhados de sangue ao encostar no corte em seu rosto, mas havia estado naquela situação muitas vezes quando era mais novo e sabia que o corte era causado pelo anel tão característico de Kim Jongwoon.

— E acho que está na hora de _você_ se colocar no _seu_ lugar e entender que meu reinado _nunca_ vai acabar.

⚔

Kyungsoo havia se sentido mal o dia todo, um sentimento entre a melancolia e a sensação de que seu mundo estava desabando. Sua alma gêmea iria se casar no dia seguinte e ele estava tão perdido quanto no dia em que recebera sua marca. Ele não idiota ao achar que Jongin iria desistir de tudo por ele e nem era justo ele exigir algo do tipo.

O sentimento de desolação só crescera e se intensificara no decorrer do dia, e sabia que isso tinha algo a ver com o fato de Jongin ter passado o dia todo no quarto remoendo sobre o futuro. Mas não havia mais nada a se pensar.

Talvez Kyungsoo realmente devesse deixar de lado todos os seus sonhos e princípios para se tornar o amante. Talvez ele devesse se submeter a essa situação e observar o casamento dos novos Rei e Rainha. Quem sabe até não seria ele a cuidar dos príncipes e princesas que nasceriam?

Seu estômago se revirou ao imaginar Jongin e Argeen _juntos_.

O peso em seus ombros só aumentou à medida que o dia passava e, quando a noite chegou, sentiu um misto de raiva e confusão vindo de Jongin. Naquele momento, começou a pensar que talvez algo estivesse errado. Porém, foi apenas quando sentiu-se inebriado e as emoções vindas de sua alma gêmea ficaram mais letárgicas, que Kyungsoo realmente sentiu-se sem chão.

Fazia muito tempo que Jongin não bebia.

Revirou-se em sua cama dura e fria, sentindo uma falta absurda do calor do corpo de Jongin e quis chorar como nunca antes havia feito por causa de outra pessoa.

E teria se submergido em suas próprias emoções se uma tempestade de sentimentos não tivessem o invadido de uma vez.

Ódio.

Medo.

Tristeza.

Repugnância.

Emoções fortes o suficiente para que Kyungsoo conseguisse ver _flashes_ do que se passava do outro lado do laço, mas não o bastante para vivenciar a cena em si.

Mas Jongin estava com seu pai. E as coisas não pareciam nada boas.

Kyungsoo tentou pensar em coisas positivas, coisas que transmitisse calma para o príncipe. No entanto soube que havia falhado miseravelmente quando foi dominado por uma emoção tão forte que ele viu-se no corpo de Jongin.

E ele estava furioso como nunca havia estado antes.

— E como eu disse, essa é minha última chance para você. Ou você termina tudo com aquele _escudeiro_ ou eu vou lidar com isso.

Ao contrário do que Kyungsoo teria feito, Jongin encarou o rosto do Rei sem nem ao menos piscar e com uma frieza que não lhe pertencia, falou:

— Por quê?

O rei franziu a testa por um segundo demonstrando que seu rosto não estava congelado em uma eterna expressão de desprezo.

— Por que você veio até aqui? – Apesar da voz firme e fria, Kyungsoo conseguia sentir o desespero crescendo dentro do coração de seu príncipe a medida que uma linha de raciocínio se formava. – Vir aqui me ameaçar na véspera do meu casamento ao invés de simplesmente mandar alguém fazer o serviço de uma vez… Não parece seu estilo, _Majestade._ – Um frio percorreu a coluna tanto de Jongin quanto de Kyungsoo com a insinuação na voz do próprio príncipe – Por que simplesmente não mandou que o matassem?

O Rei soltou o ar devagar por seus lábios quase em uma risada cansada.

— Até mesmo um Rei deve pagar suas dívidas.

Um peso gelado caiu no peito de Jongin – e foi como se Kyungsoo também estivesse sentindo, eles eram apenas um naquele momento. A fúria sendo substituída por um sentimento desesperador que eles ainda não conseguiam nomear.

Um fantasma de um sorriso passou pelos lábios de Jongwoon, tão rápido que poderia ter sido fruto de sua imaginação, e começou a caminhar pelo quarto. A voz saindo em um tom quase monótono quando disse:

— Sabe, Jongin? Desde que vocês eram crianças e eu os via brincando pelo castelo, sempre achei que o futuro Senhor da Moeda fosse o mais inteligente dos três. – Ele parou em frente a mesa de canto onde estava a jarra de vinho — Mas no fim todos têm seu preço.

— Você está dizendo que o Taemin… – Jongin engoliu em seco sem conseguir terminar a frase.

— Ele vendeu sua alma, Jongin, como todos hora ou outra acabam fazendo. – Os olhos do rei brilharam de um jeito estranho enquanto caminhava para a porta – Talvez você devesse agradecê-lo por esse teatro ter chegado tão longe, mas como todos sabem… Todo ato tem seu fim.

Jongin piscou os olhos ainda sem acreditar e Kyungsoo apenas queria abraçá-lo em conforto porque, agora, estava óbvio qual era a emoção que não conseguiam nomear.

Traição.

⚔

Taemin nem ao menos interrompeu seus movimentos quando a porta foi aberta com certa brutalidade e Jongin entrou. Mesmo que Kyungsoo não conseguisse ver o rosto de sua alma gêmea, ele ainda estava submerso demais no turbilhão de sentimentos que assolavam Jongin para que conseguisse sair de sua mente e tudo aquilo devastava seu coração.

Entretanto, de todos os sentimentos que transbordavam do laço diretamente para ele, o que mais machucava Kyungsoo era a esperança que Jongin tinha na fidelidade de seu melhor amigo.

— Foi você. – Jongin praticamente cuspiu as palavras no mesmo instante que Taemin erguia os olhos da taça que enchia.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e um maldito sorriso brincou no cantou de seus lábios.

— Sabe, Jongin… Se você está me acusando de algo, precisa ser mais específico. – Não havia oscilação nenhuma em sua voz, era quase como se ele estivesse esperando por aquele confronto e isso fazia a esperança em Jongin diminuir.

— Eu confiei em você, Taemin. – Por outro lado, a voz de Jongin soava quebradiça. – E você tramou com meu pai pelas minhas costas, você… Você…

— Imagino que tenha sido ele que machucou seu belo rosto na véspera de seu casamento. – Taemin suspirou bebendo um gole de vinho.

Jongin não disse nada e Kyungsoo conseguia imaginar sua expressão derrotada, o corte no rosto e os olhos inchados pelo choro recente.

— Olha, Jongin, eu não sei o que ele te disse, mas eu não fiz nada que pudesse te machucar ou machucar seu escudeiro. Eu prometo.

— Então você promete que você não tem porra nenhuma a ver com nada que está acontecendo? – Jongin riu sem humor nenhum e passou as mãos em seus cabelos – Você quer saber o que meu pai disse? Quer? Ele disse que vocês fizeram um acordo, que você se vendeu para ele e… – O rosto de Jongin se contorceu em desprezo e ele balançou a cabeça – Você pode me prometer que ele estava mentindo, Taemin?

Por um momento os olhos de Taemin apenas esquadrinharam o rosto de seu amigo antes dele levar a taça novamente aos lábios. Lentamente, como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo, Taemin caminhou até uma poltrona e se sentou, cruzando as pernas e tombando sua cabeça para o lado, os olhos fixos na bagunça que seu melhor amigo de infância estava.

— Ele não mentiu, Jongin. Se conheço bem o seu pai, poderíamos até dizer que vendi minha alma ao diabo. – Taemin umedeceu os lábios e, de repente, Jongin se deu conta que não reconhecia mais a figura à sua frente. – Mas não da forma como você está imaginando.

Jongin balançou a cabeça e passou as mãos nervosas novamente em seus cabelos sem nem ao menos se preocupar com as lágrimas que voltavam a cair e tudo o que Kyungsoo queria era ter alguma forma de acabar com aquele sofrimento.

— Eu confiei em você. – Jongin repetiu sem saber o que pensar ou falar, nunca havia provado o amargo gosto de ser traído por alguém que amava com sua própria vida.

— Deixe-me explicar, irmão. – Taemin falou suspirando mais uma vez, parecendo mais cansado e mais velho do que o esperado para sua verdadeira idade – Existe mais coisas por trás de toda essa história do que você imagina, não é simplesmente questão de eu ter te traído ou não.

— Então o que é? – Jongin rosnou – Porque para mim parece bem simples, no final todos querem a porra do poder e do dinheiro que só a droga de um rei pode te dar.

— O título de rei não é tão valoroso quanto você pensa, Jongin. – Taemin bebeu outro gole de seu vinho. – Mas vamos por parte, tem algumas coisas que você precisa saber antes e talvez queira se sentar.

Jongin balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Não? Okay. – o outro mordeu o lábio inferior antes de prosseguir – Como posso dizer isso sem parecer grosso? Vejamos, o seu pai tentou matar Kyungsoo duas vezes. Uma no bosque, em um riacho atrás da casa dele onde o amor da sua vida, ou seja lá o que vocês são, costuma tomar banho. E a outra vez foi na Semana de Caça… – O Lee soltou o ar devagar por entre seus lábios – É, até que não foi tão difícil de dizer.

Kyungsoo e Jongin sentiram um arrepio percorrer por sua coluna simultâneamente.

— Só tem um erro em toda essa história, Taemin. – Jongin engoliu em seco – Meu pai sempre consegue o que quer, ele não _tenta_ nada.

— Teoricamente, sim. Mas é difícil conseguir concluir algo quando sempre tem alguma coisa frustrando seus planos. – Taemin girou a taça vazia entre seus dedos franzindo leventemente as sobrancelhas como se estivesse confuso com algo – No entanto, nem eu saberia dizer o que salvou Kyungsoo da primeira tentativa, talvez sorte? Não sei.

Jongin esfregou seus olhos sentindo-se subitamente cansado de toda aquela merda e de todas as voltas que Taemin dava ao invés de ir direto ao ponto.

— Eu só fui me envolver de verdade na Semana de Caça, Jongin. Chegaram até mim alguns sussurros que diziam que Lorde Solomon seria o responsável pelo _acidente_ que mataria seu doce e amado Kyungsoo. Uma jogada de mestre, se me permite dizer, quem iria questionar as atitudes de um nobre sobre a morte de um plebeu qualquer? Ninguém faz nenhuma pergunta sobre as atitudes de quem tem poder. – Taemin colocou-se pé até alcançar sua jarra de vinho e servir-se de mais uma taça.

— Então foi você? O responsável pela morte do Lorde Solomon? – Jongin balançou a cabeça deixando-se cair em uma outra poltrona do quarto, lembrando-se de terem interrompido a Semana de Caça mais cedo devido ao terrível acidente que acontecera com o lorde onde um javali rasgara sua barriga.

— Incrivelmente não… Sei que talvez você não acredite, mas eu prefiro resolver meus assuntos de um jeito menos… Sangrento. O ataque de javali foi sorte também – Taemin abriu um sorriso de lado, as bochechas um tanto vermelhas sinalizando o quanto ele provavelmente já estaria alcoolizado. – Durante esses meses que tenho cuidado de vocês percebi que isso é algo que vocês dois têm de sobra, sabe? Sorte… Se existe uma Deusa Mãe em algum lugar, definitivamente ela está do lado de vocês.

Jongin não respondeu deixando sua cabeça tombar em suas mãos, o cansaço crescendo de tal maneira que por um momento Kyungsoo quase sentiu a conexão se rompendo.

— Ainda não entendi onde você quer chegar, Taemin. – Jongin balançou a cabeça – Você disse que fez um acordo com meu pai, mas ainda não falou nada sobre isso.

— Eu fiz uma troca, irmão. Ofereci meus serviços para o Rei Jongwoon e em troca, ele me garantiu a vida de sua alma gêmea.

A esperança no peito de Jongin cresceu um pouco com aquela frase, mas a angústia e todos os outros sentimentos ainda eram maiores. Como poderia confiar em Taemin depois de tudo?

— E o que você ganha com isso?

— Você lembra quando eu tinha nove anos e minha mãe morreu? Ou quando eu fiz doze e descobri que meu irmão havia morrido na guerra? – Pela primeira vez naquela noite a voz de Taemin soou um pouco afetada – Você e o Sehun foram as únicas pessoas ao meu lado, Jongin. Eu não tenho nenhuma família exceto por vocês e por um velho que sempre teve outras prioridades na vida, e eu não o julgo por isso. – Taemin balançou a cabeça deixando um sorriso triste pintar em seus lábios – Tudo que eu fiz era para proteger você, irmão.

— E…? – Jongin arqueeou uma sobrancelha.

— E para proteger o reino. – Taemin virou pelo menos metade de sua taça de uma vez – Você não faz ideia de como o reino sofreu nas últimas décadas, Jongin, eles precisam de um Rei bom. De alguém que se importe com eles e você demonstrou de diversas formas que você pode ser esse Rei, Jongin.

Jongin fechou os olhos por dois segundos, tudo o que ele queria era que quando tornasse a abri-los toda a realidade fosse diferente. Por fim, quando tornou a olhar para Taemin, tudo o que conseguiu dizer foi:

— E o que _você_ teria para oferecer ao Rei?

— A única coisa capaz de manter as pessoas no poder… Conhecimento. – Taemin soltou uma risada pelo nariz antes de começar a caminhar pelo quarto, os passos um tanto quanto cambaleantes – O Rei possui Olhos por todo o reino, irmão, e foi por causa deles e de sua falta de cuidado que você caiu.

— Só responde a pergunta. – Jongin revirou os olhos.

— Mas até a visão dos Olhos do Rei é limitada. – Taemin parou em frente a Jongin e deixou um sorriso travesso surgir em seus lábios – A minha não. Grave essas palavras em sua mente, Jongin, conhecimento é poder.

Ele queria _tanto_ acreditar em Taemin. Porra, eles se conheciam desde crianças e um sempre esteve ao lado do outro. Família era importante para Jongin e, bem, Taemin era seu irmão. O que ele poderia fazer além de dar o benefício da dúvida?

Quase como se soubesse que Jongin estava cedendo, Taemin ajoelhou em frente ao amigo deixando a taça no chão ao seu lado. Devagar, o Lee puxou o rosto do príncipe até que estivessem se encarando e tão próximos que as respirações se misturavam.

— Confia em mim, Jongin. Eu nunca te trairia ou colocaria você em risco.

— Só o fato de você ter escondido tanta coisa já foi uma traição. – Jongin sussurrou de volta.

— Eu sei, eu sei… – Taemin deixou que as testas se encontrassem e fechou os olhos – Eu ía te contar tudo logo que você assumisse o trono. 

— E como posso saber que você realmente ia me contar? – Jongin balançou a cabeça se afastando um pouco do amigo.

— Não tenho como te provar. – Taemin suspirou – Tudo que tenho para te oferecer é minha palavra.

— E ela não tem muito valor no momento.

— Eu sei, okay? Mas eu prometo a você que iria te contar, Jongin. Eu quero que você tenha um bom reinado e, para isso, estou disposto a te dar toda a informação que você queira.

— Por quê? E não me venha com essa de que era porque você se importava comigo e tudo o mais, porque cansei desse discurso. – Jongin soltou de uma vez e Kyungsoo sentiu a dor em cada palavra.

— Eu nunca faria nada para te machucar, Jongin. – Taemin apoiou a mão no joelho do amigo – Mas acima disso, eu nunca faria nada que pudesse prejudicar o reino. Nunca, entendeu?

Taemin colocou-se de pé por um momento, apenas para alcançar a jarra de vinho e tornar a ajoelhar-se em frente ao amigo enquanto servia a si mesmo.

— Você quer?

Jongin negou com a cabeça.

— O seu avô foi um rei horrível, irmão, meu pai me contou as histórias e eu fiquei horrorizado. Então imagine minha surpresa quando descobri que seu pai estava conseguindo ser um rei ainda pior? – o Lee bebericou de sua taça já cheia – Você nem imagina como o povo tem sofrido nos últimos anos, como é angustiante as condições medíocres de vida que eles se submetem e tudo porque quem deveria cuidar deles estão pouco se fodendo.

— Eu sei disso.

— Não, você não sabe. Eu confesso que você abriu muito seus olhos para a realidade das Cidades Baixas quando começou a se envolver com o escudeiro, mas até mesmo ele é privilegiado perto de algumas outras pessoas do reino.

Jongin ofegou baixinho. Se _Kyungsoo_ era privilegiado, quem eram as pessoas mais pobres de seu reino?

— A situação do seu povo, Jongin, é pior do que você imagina. E seu pai foi um Rei horrível, por isso quero derrubá-lo.

O príncipe piscou demoradamente encarando seu amigo.

— Ele já vai cair quando eu assumir o trono.

— Isso é algo que você precisa entender, Jongin. O poder de um rei não está restrito a coroa. – Taemin depositou a taça no chão e gesticulou com as mãos – É como se o poder de seu pai fosse uma teia gigante espalhada por todo o reino, as pessoas estão submersas demais nessas relações e todos os nobres são leais a quem eles são, independente de ter um coroa ou não. Quando seu pai assumiu o trono, demorou vários anos até ele tomar o verdadeiro poder para si e eu não quero isso para você. Não quero que ele continue mantendo o poder sobre tudo e que dificulte os primeiros anos de seu reinado.

Ele fez uma pausa esperando que suas palavras fossem absorvidas antes de continuar.

— Meu plano em me aproximar dele é justamente cortar esses fios, trazer os nobres para seu lado e então derrubá-lo.

Jongin estreitou os olhos sentindo seu coração acelerar.

— Então você está me dizendo que seu plano é trair meu pai?

— Trair é uma palavra muito forte para essa situação porque eu nunca estivesse do lado dele para começo de conversa.

— E do lado de quem você está, afinal?

Não havia nenhum traço de brincadeira no rosto de Taemin quando ele respondeu:

— Do reino, Jongin. – As palavras pairaram no quarto por alguns segundos até Taemin arquear as sobrancelhas e abrir um meio sorriso – Estou apostando tudo em você, irmão. Não me decepcione.

— E por que você acredita que meu pai irá manter a promessa? Ele nunca foi um homem honrado, Taemin.

— Não tem como saber e por isso você tem duas opções, Jongin, porque se o Rei Jongwoon decidir quebrar o acordo, nem eu conseguirei pará-lo antes de que ele espete a cabeça de Kyungsoo em uma estaca.

Jongin sentiu um gosto amargo na boca e o coração batendo rápido. Em sua mente, cenas de Kyungsoo morto fervilhavam fazendo com que ele sentisse sufocado. Uma sensação tão angustiante que o próprio Kyungsoo sentiu-se afogando naquelas emoções e em todas as coisas vivenciadas naquela noite.

— Você disse que eu tenho duas opções. – Jongin conseguiu dizer lutando contra as lágrimas.

— Ele fica no reino e vocês contam com a sorte para que nada aconteça. Quem sabe a Deusa Mãe não continua protegendo vocês? – Taemin deu de ombros.

— E a segunda opção? – Perguntou friamente, o príncipe sabia que o tempo de depender de sorte ou de divindades havia ficado para trás.

— Com Kyungsoo aqui, os primeiros anos de seu reinado vão ser ainda mais conturbados e vai ser apenas mais uma fraqueza. Algo que seu pai pode usar para te controlar ainda mais porque ele sabe o quanto seu escudeiro é importante para você.

— Onde você quer chegar?

— Estou apenas dizendo os fatos, irmão. Soube que Kyungsoo tem um irmão recém-nascido, estou certo?

Jongin assentiu devagar e, do outro lado do laço, Kyungsoo sentiu um calafrio percorrer por seu corpo ao pensar em bebê dormindo a poucos metros de si.

— O seu pai também sabe disso, então deixar Kyungsoo ficar no reino significa que, se algo acontecer a ele ou até mesmo ao pequeno Jisung, a culpa de certa forma será sua. – Taemin umedeceu os próprios lábios – A escolha é sua.

— Isso é uma ameaça?

— De forma nenhuma. Eu estou oferecendo a Kyungsoo e a sua família toda a minha proteção seja aqui ou em outro lugar. No entanto, como eu disse, não sei se consigo cuidar dele aqui e nem sei se seria uma boa ideia mantê-lo tão perto do perigo. – Taemin bebericou a sua taça – Eu tenho uma propriedade perto de um vilarejo longe daqui, estou te dizendo que posso oferecer a ele uma vida segura até que vocês possam ficar juntos, Jongin. E, se vocês realmente se amam, eu sei que o tempo ou a distância não vai acabar com esse sentimento, certo?

— Você está dizendo para eu simplesmente deixá-lo ir? – Jongin engasgou com aquelas palavras e sentiu as lágrimas transbordarem por seus olhos.

— Não, eu estou dizendo para você repensar suas prioridades, Jongin. – Taemin levantou-se – A escolha no final sempre será sua, _Majestade_.

Ele assentiu sem saber exatamente com o que estava concordando, tudo o que queria era que sua alma gêmea estivesse em segurança e se para isso tivessem que ficar longe por algum tempo, tudo bem. O amor sobreviveria àquilo, Jongin sabia.

Kyungsoo sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo por sua face e tudo o que queria era sair da mente de Jongin para que pudesse sofrer por si mesmo. Ele sabia que Jongin havia cedido e parte de si queria gritar que não, que eles aceitariam o risco e confiariam na sorte. No entanto, Taemin estava certo e realmente o rei era capaz de qualquer coisa. Ele não se importava em colocar a própria vida em risco por amor ao Jongin, mas ele não poderia comprometer sua família.

Tão submersos nas confusões de pensamentos e emoções que fluíam de um para outro, nenhum deles reparou no pequeno sorriso esperto que pintou nos lábios de Taemin antes dele levar a taça aos lábios sabendo que havia vencido.

⚔

Kyungsoo não conseguia parar de chorar quando finalmente voltou ao seu próprio corpo. As lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto em uma velocidade assustadora e ele sentia-se engasgar pelo acúmulo de saliva. Por que as coisas tinham que ser tão horríveis para si? Jongin havia sido a melhor coisa que lhe acontecera só para ser tirado de si tão brutalmente como um golpe de espada transpassando por seu coração.

Sentiu um corpo se juntar a si na cama estreita e abraçou a cintura de Joohyun, afundando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e deixando que o choro viesse ainda mais descontrolado do que antes. Sua irmã não perguntou o que havia acontecido ou feito qualquer outra pergunta, tudo o que fez foi abraçá-lo forte dizendo que tudo iria ficar bem.

Mas Kyungsoo sabia que não ficaria. Nada nunca mais ficaria realmente bem.

E Kyungsoo deixou-se chorar como nunca havia feito antes, sem nem conseguir decifrar qual dor lhe pertencia de fato e qual era de propriedade do príncipe.

Quando despertou poucas horas depois, sem nem se lembrar em que ponto havia pego no sono e se sentindo tão cansado como se tivesse corrido uma maratona, Kyungsoo desejou não ter acordado. Desvencilhou-se do corpo adormecido de sua irmã e colocou-se de pé, seu próprio corpo parecia ter sido atropelado por uma caravana de transportadores de gado e cada músculo seu doía como o inferno. Respirou fundo e passou a mão no rosto antes de começar a se arrumar para o dia exaustivo que viria.

No entanto, foi só enquanto tomava banho no riacho perto de sua casa que Kyungsoo lembrou-se que aquele dia seria ainda pior do que o anterior.

Era o dia do maldito casamento.

E o estranho silêncio do outro lado do laço o deixava ainda mais destruído. 

Afundou sua cabeça na água e ficou ali embaixo até sentir seus pulmões protestarem pela falta de oxigênio, ele teria que se acostumar com aquela dor porque sabia que era apenas o que os próximos anos reservavam para ele.

Uma vida sem oxigênio. Sem alegria.

Sem Jongin.

Ele não queria viver assim.

Não muito depois, Kyungsoo se arrastou pelas ruelas das Cidades Baixas se encolhendo a cada vez que ouvia os outros plebeus vibrando pela expectativa do dia que vinha. Seria a primeira vez que um casamento real seria _inteiro_ aberto ao público, desde a maldita cerimônia até a porcaria da festa. Cada detalhe seria exposto para quem quisesse ver e não apenas para os nobres, como normalmente era, e Kyungsoo lembrava-se muito bem do sentimento de orgulho que tomara conta de Jongin quando ele conseguira a permissão para esse feito.

Respirou fundo mais uma vez lutando contra as lágrimas, não queria chegar no castelo chorando como uma criança abandonada. Seus olhos queimaram e Kyungsoo parou no meio do caminho se escorando em uma árvore, fechou os olhos e repetiu para si como um mantra que não deveria chorar. Não deveria demonstrar nada do que sentia.

Quase que de forma involuntária, suas mãos se fecharam em torno da pedra azul cobalto que trazia presa ao pescoço. Era reconfortante a sensação gelada do talismã contra seus dígitos e, de certa forma, fazia com que ele se sentisse mais próximo de quem havia lhe dado aquele presente.

Jongin seria um bom rei e havia tomado a melhor escolha, não importava a quem doesse ou o quanto sentiria falto dos beijos do príncipe. Ele nascera para governar, para estar sentado no trono e cuidando dos seus súditos com toda a bondade de seu coração… Kyungsoo sabia disso desde antes de serem marcados e fora essa uma das coisas que o fizera se apaixonar por Jongin.

E agora essa seria justamente a causa de sua separação.

Esfregou os olhos e voltou a andar sem conseguir evitar pensar em tudo que acontecera nos últimos meses. Quando finalmente chegou ao castelo, quase uma hora depois, Kyungsoo ainda não havia conseguido se lembrar de como ele conseguia respirar antes de conhecer Jongin. Era simplesmente surreal quando pensava que ele tinha uma vida antes de tudo isso acontecer porque, agora, todas suas melhores lembranças envolviam a presença do príncipe.

Cumprimentou as mulheres da cozinha e evitou olhar para todas as comidas que se espalhavam por toda a extensão do ambiente, forçou um sorriso e caminhou para fora sabendo que havia muita coisa a fazer até o Jongin acordar – e depois teria ainda mais coisas para se fazer, pois fazia parte de uma das _incríveis_ , e dolorosas, funções do escudeiro preparar o príncipe para seu casamento.

Ele sentiu o exato instante que Jongin despertou, provavelmente sendo acordado por alguma serva, e entendeu que todo aquele silêncio se devia ao fato do príncipe estar dormindo. E tendo em vista que não haviam se encontrado nos sonhos, o Kim provavelmente bebera até dormir na noite anterior.

A dor de cabeça e o enjoo que tomaram conta de Kyungsoo comprovavam essa teoria. Ele quis rir ao se lembrar da primeira vez que vivenciara uma ressaca por parte de Jongin, a uma eternidade atrás, quando as coisas eram mais simples e eles eram felizes demais. 

— Se você não prestar atenção, vai estragar essa bainha! – O homem que o supervisionava, e que ele não conseguia lembrar o nome ou a função naquele momento, bateu em sua cabeça trazendo-o de volta ao presente – Idiota.

Kyungsoo assentiu murmurando um pedido de desculpas e voltou a esfregar os detalhes em prata que envolviam a bainha de couro. Quando deu-se por satisfeito e os detalhes brilhavam mais do que o sol, o escudeiro colocou-se a limpar as pedras azul cobalto que formavam os olhos do urso no punho da espada.

Azul e prata. As cores da família Kim.

A medida que o sol se movia no céu, Kyungsoo sentia seu coração bater mais e mais rápido porque logo que desse meio-dia seria obrigado a caminhar até o quarto de Jongin e o vestir como se nada daquilo o afetasse. E ele não sabia se seria capaz de fingir tão bem porque, porra!, estava afetado para um caralho.

No entanto ainda não existia uma poção que fizesse o tempo parar e quis chorar no momento que o sol atingiu seu ápice. Fechou os olhos e tentou ignorar o tremor em suas mãos quando pegou todas as coisas necessárias antes de seguir o homem de outrora.

_Não demonstre. Não demonstre. Não demonstre._

Respirou fundo mais uma vez e mordeu o lábio inferior, ele não podia deixar que ninguém percebesse que havia alguma coisa acontecendo ali e estava difícil demais suportar sua própria carga emocional sem começar a chorar novamente, e ainda havia o turbilhão de sentimentos confusos vindo de Jongin – além da leve ressaca que não tinha ido embora de todo.

— Você está bem? Está com cara de quem vai vomitar. – O homem rosnou revirando os olhos, parando em frente aos soldados que guardavam os aposentos do príncipe.

Kyungsoo assentiu freneticamente.

— Não seria o primeiro escudeiro a vomitar em um casamento real, só não faça isso perto do príncipe ou de qualquer outra pessoa. – ele balançou a cabeça cumprimentando os soldados que deram um passo para o lado deixando que ele abrisse a porta – Eu tenho outras coisas para resolver agora, você sabe o que fazer.

Kyungsoo assentiu de novo sem se mover e sem tirar os olhos da porta aberta.

— Não temos o dia inteiro. – O homem revirou os olhos mais uma vez e Kyungsoo quase tropeçou na pressa em obedecê-lo.

Entrou de uma vez no quarto e escutou a porta sendo fechada atrás de si. Jongin estava parado no centro do aposento com três mulheres ajudando-o a se vestir, tão exuberante e tão imponente que parecia realmente um rei, e deixou que seu olhar caísse apenas por um breve momento em Kyungsoo antes de erguer o queixo sem demonstrar nada do que passava dentro de si.

Mas esse breve momento foi o suficiente para Kyungsoo ofegar baixinho, a dor dentro dos olhos que tanto amava o machucou mais do que qualquer outra coisa seria capaz de o fazer. Ele queria jogar aquelas coisas no chão e tomar Jongin em seus braços, beijá-lo e tirar toda aquela dor de sua alma gêmea, ele queria segurar o rosto do príncipe e dizer que não conseguiria viver sem tê-lo ao seu lado…

— V-vossa alteza. – Cumprimentou deixando-se cair sobre um joelho, suas pernas tremiam tanto que ele tinha medo de não conseguir se levantar mais. 

— Levante-se, não temos muito tempo. – A voz de Jongin agitou as borboletas dentro do estômago de Kyungsoo e, por um momento, desejou ter a capacidade que o príncipe tinha de esconder seus sentimentos de todos os presentes. – Eu quero uma taça de vinho, por favor.

— Sim, Vossa Alteza. – Kyungsoo colocou as coisas em cima da cama e caminhou até a jarra de vinho na mesinha de cabeceira.

Jongin não o olhou de novo quando pegou a taça de suas mãos, entretanto deixou que seus dedos se encontrassem por um mísero segundo antes de levar o objeto aos lábios e beber um gole pequeno.

As servas afastaram-se de Jongin quase ao mesmo tempo, poucos minutos depois. Pareciam satisfeitas com o que fizeram e curvaram-se quando Jongin as agradeceu, sem nenhum humor na voz, mas não saíram do quarto. Ao invés disso, ficaram em pé próximas ao príncipe.

Agora era a vez de Kyungsoo.

Devagar, o escudeiro se aproximou de Jongin e respirou fundo novamente. Ele estava tão bonito naquele dia que tornava toda a situação ainda mais injusta do que já era… E Kyungsoo nunca odiou tanto o cargo de escudeiro quanto naquele momento, tendo que ajudar sua alma gêmea a se vestir para uma outra pessoa.

Começou com as pequenas campainhas, uma prata e uma dourada, as quais deveriam representar a devoção do príncipe à Deusa Mãe – como diziam os costumes. Esforçou-se para não deixar suas emoções aflorarem quando parou nas costas de Jongin, tão perto que o cheiro do príncipe o inebriava. A parte da frente de seu cabelo havia sido trançada de forma que o restante ficasse solto, fios vermelhos e azuis misturavam-se ao castanho natural do príncipe em um efeito tão bonito que, em outra situação, Kyungsoo teria sorrido.

Ele não se dera conta do quanto o cabelo de Jongin estava grande até estarem ali e, enquanto prendia as campainhas na ponta da trança, Kyungsoo não pode evitar lembrar-se das vezes que seus dedos prenderam-se naqueles fios, puxando-o para mais perto a cada vez que se beijavam ou ainda quando queria se enterrar mais fundo dentro de Jongin.

Balançou a cabeça tentando se livrar desses pensamentos e sentiu seu rosto queimar ao notar o arrepio que percorria a pele nua do príncipe.

Estava sendo mais difícil do que imaginara.

Deu um passo para trás sentindo seu peito subir e descer, ofegante, e observou seu trabalho. A campainha prata estava presa logo abaixo dos fios azuis enquanto a dourada estava presa junto aos fios vermelhos.

Vermelho e dourado. As cores da família Ealhburh.

Engoliu em seco pegando o peitoral de prata e voltando-se para o príncipe, pedindo silenciosamente com o olhar que ele colocasse de pé e Jongin assim o fez.

Kyungsoo não conseguia disfarçar o tremor em suas mãos quando concentrou-se em prender o objeto junto a pele de sua alma gêmea. A tensão era tão palpável que o escudeiro se perguntava como as servas não notavam a eletricidade que percorria de um para o outro, ou talvez elas percebessem e contariam tudo ao rei – ou ao Taemin – e toda a situação pioraria mais ainda.

Esforçou-se ainda mais para não demonstrar nada e terminou de prender o peitoral contendo o brasão de ambas as famílias estampados em uma harmonia perfeita. Sentiu seu lábio inferior tremer levemente quando seu olhar caiu sobre a constelação tatuada no braço de Jongin, exposta para que todos pudessem ver…

Aquilo não devia doer tanto, ele sabia que Jongin exibiria a tatuagem como havia feito no festival. Era a forma dele afrontar o pai e demonstrar para todos que a Deusa Mãe o abençoava. Mas tudo não passava de uma grande mentira e o fato de Jongin usar a tatuagem para, de certa forma, manipular o povo estraçalhava seu coração.

De repente, Kyungsoo sentiu-se cansado _demais_ e tudo o que queria era ir embora para sua casa, para o conforto de sua cama, e não ter que lidar com todos esses problemas. Mas para isso, precisava terminar suas obrigações do dia – que ainda parecia tão longe de acabar. E aquela etapa, a de ajudar o amor da sua vida a se vestir para o casamento, já estava quase no fim.

Tudo o que faltava era prender a espada à cintura do príncipe.

Todas aqueles adornos que Kyungsoo prendia no príncipe tinha um significado assim como todas as outras coisas que o enfeitavam. O peitoral e, principalmente, a espada representavam o guerreiro que Jongin deveria ser e o voto de que sempre lutaria pelo reino. As cores escolhidas simbolizavam a aliança entre as duas casas. As vestes esvoaçantes que ele usava embaixo do peitoral eram o toque final da tradição, representando que ele não era apenas um guerreiro. 

E Jongin havia acrescentado os próprios retoques, como a exposição da tatuagem e os talismãs que usava em volta do pescoço misturando-se com as jóias da família real ou os brincos vindos das Cidades Baixas, ou ainda os braceletes em formato de vinha que subiam por sua pele o deixando mais bonito do que alguém tinha o direito de ser. Os toques do príncipe deixavam óbvio seus significados: ele iria governar para o povo.

No entanto, o que doía em Kyungsoo eram as coisas comuns que Jongin usava, coisas que _ele próprio_ usaria quando, e se, fosse se casar. O Do sempre imaginara seu próprio casamento, o lugar e o que usaria no grande dia, quais seriam os adornos escolhidos e as cores que iria trançar seu cabelo, e principalmente quem seria a pessoa que beijaria sob o céu aberto. Durante muito tempo, _a pessoa_ era uma camponesa sem rosto, ele não negava.

Até que um dia, pateticamente passou a se imaginar casando com o príncipe. E era cruel demais ver que Jongin estava mais perfeito na vida real do que em seus mais profundos sonhos e que não seria a ele que o príncipe beijaria sob o céu aberto quando o sol abaixasse dali algumas horas.

Seus olhos queimaram e sua garganta fechou. Ele não conseguia suportar a dor que o assolava, não conseguia prender a espada à cintura de Jongin e prestar as reverências ou, pior ainda, não conseguira de forma alguma guiar o príncipe até o grande meistre durante a cerimônia.

A marca não deveria ser uma bênção? Por que, a cada segundo, parecia mais como uma maldição?

Ele queria gritar, queria se jogar no chão e espernear igual uma criança mimada, queria chorar e implorar para que a Deusa Mãe o levasse de uma vez, queria socar o rosto de Jongin até que ele demonstrasse alguma coisa que estava sentindo – porque Kyungsoo _sabia_ que aquela expressão impassível era apenas uma maldita máscara – e queria acima de tudo beijá-lo nem que fosse por uma última vez.

E ainda que estivesse sufocando por todas as palavras não ditas e todos os sentimentos que o atropelavam, quebravam seu coração e estilhaçavam-no como se estivessem usando um martelo de guerra, tudo o que Kyungsoo fez foi engolir em seco e se aproximar novamente de Jongin.

Dessa vez, enquanto se concentrava em prender a bainha, Kyungsoo conseguiu sentir o peso do olhar de Jongin sobre si e mesmo que todo seu ser lutasse para que ele olhasse para cima, o escudeiro não o fez. Sabia que se encarasse Jongin nos olhos, iria se quebrar de vez e não iria conseguir se reeguer.

Como poderia? Como poderia seguir com sua vida sem ter Jongin ao seu lado, segurando sua mão? Como poderia se reerguer e se refazer?

Era injusto e cruel.

— Vossa Alteza está pronto para a cerimônia. – Kyungsoo falou e soou estranho aos seus ouvidos como sua voz estava quebradiça. – Agora, se Vossa Graça me permite, irei me preparar p-

— Sobre isso… – Jongin o cortou, seu olhar fixo na parede à sua frente – Você me serviu bem, Do Kyungsoo, e eu sou imensamente grato por isso.

Kyungsoo sentiu como se uma mão invisível rasgasse suas entranhas até ter os dedos em torno de seu coração apenas para começar a apertá-lo.

— No entanto, seus serviços não são mais necessários. Procure Sor Alastor, ele irá lhe passar as informações de seu novo posto.

A mão invisível apertou ainda mais seus dedos, apertou tão forte que Kyungsoo sentiu seu coração explodindo e tinha certeza que havia milhares de pedacinhos espalhados por todo seu interior. Ele quis chorar mais do que nunca, mas os cochichos vindos das servas o despertaram.

Não poderia demonstrar e piorar a situação. 

Lutando contra suas pernas trêmulas, Kyungsoo tombou sobre um joelho e encarou o chão.

— Nem todas as palavras do mundo seriam capazes de descrever minha gratidão a ti. – Disse torcendo para que as servas não notassem a mágoa pingando em cada sílaba – Foi um prazer imensurável ter a oportunidade de serví-lo, Vossa _Majestade._

E reunindo toda a coragem que nem sabia que ainda tinha, Kyungsoo olhou para cima apenas para ver os olhos castanhos de Jongin fixos no seu. Cada momento juntos passando como um flash em sua cabeça e ele nem ao menos sabia dizer se eram lembranças suas ou de Jongin, porque em alguns segundos via a si mesmo em terceira pessoa.

Ofegou baixinho forçando-se a desviar o olhar. Ele não precisava daquela merda de laço para lhe lembrar que Jongin estava sofrendo tanto, ou até mais, que ele próprio. Sua dor era o suficiente para torturar uma cidade inteira.

Com uma última reverência, colocou-se de pé e abriu um sorriso suave para as servas no canto do quarto. E lutando contra todos os seus instintos, saiu dos aposentos sem olhar uma única vez para trás deixando ali dentro um pedaço de sua alma que nunca iria ser substituído.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, não sou muito boa em escrever notas finais, então me desculpem qualquer coisa. Só queria agradecer imensamente a cada um de vocês que não desistiram de mim nem de CK, a todo o apoio e compreensão que recebi... 
> 
> Queria agradecer a Laís por ser a madrinha dessa fic, a Geovana por ser a melhor beta e a melhor pessoa do universo, e também a Bia por todo o apoio que ela me dá. De verdade, se não fosse por elas, acho que não conseguiria ter finalizado pela primeira vez uma long fic <3 <3
> 
> Agora sobre esse final... POR FAVOR, NÃO ME MATEM!!!!! Sei que não é o final que vocês esperavam e que talvez alguns de vocês tenham ficado decepcionados, mas eu não consigo ver um final feliz agora para nosso amado KaiSoo. Como a Geo me disse, seria ingênuo pensar que tudo isso não entraria em conflito com os desejos de cada um e foi o que aconteceu. Espero que não fiquem tão chateados comigo :3  
> E outra coisa que acho que deveria falar é sobre o Sehun, ele quase não deu as caras nesse último capítulo e isso foi meio que uma falha minha, então mil perdões por isso também.
> 
> Não se esqueçam que amo muito cada um de vocês, e sou imensamente grata por ter tido a oportunidade de escrever Constelação Kyungsoo.  
> Obrigada <3


End file.
